Tell Me A Lie
by Fairy.siwoonie
Summary: CH9/Semua berawal dari dendam dan ambisinya, hingga akhirnya sosok itu justru menyeretnya menuju lingkaran takdir yang begitu rumit/"Aku mohon berbohonglah padaku, Siwon-ah. Satu kali ini saja, katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku.."/YEWON, KYUSUNG/DLDR!
1. Prologue

**Tell Me A Lie**

**Pairing** : Yewon

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt/comfort

**Rate** : T ( Akan berubah-ubah sesuai _mood _author) XD

**Disclaimer** : Ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama korea **Nice Guy**. Semua cast milik Tuhan, dan Yewon saling memiliki ^^

**Summary** : Semua berawal dari dendam dan ambisinya, hingga akhirnya sosok itu justru menyeretnya menuju lingkaran takdir yang tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya.

A Yewon Fanfiction © 2013 by Fairy_Siwoonie

.

* * *

~ HAPPY READING ~

* * *

.

Wajah _yeoja _paruh baya itu tampak semakin pucat melihat raut muka _namja _manis di sampingnya sama sekali tidak terlihat bersahabat. Napasnya seolah tercekat ketika iris sewarna _caramel _itu beralih menatapnya, menghujamnya tajam hingga ia sontak menundukkan kepala.

"_Cheo-cheosonghamnida, _Tuan muda. Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja. Saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," ucap Sang _Ahjumma _dengan suara gemetar.

Sosok manis itu tersenyum sinis, "Tidak perlu khawatir, aku pastikan kau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," ujarnya sebelum kemudian beralih menatap sosok _namja _tinggi di sampingnya, "Cho Kyuhyun, pecat dia!" serunya membuat _yeoja _paruh baya tadi langsung lemas.

"Tapi Tuan muda, Ahn _ahjumma _sudah berkerja di rumah ini selama puluhan tahun. Apa kau tidak bisa memberikan dia kesempatan sekali lagi?" ujar _namja _yang dipanggil Cho Kyuhyun tadi, mencoba membujuk sang Tuan muda.

"Kau berani menentangku, Cho Kyuhyun? Kau pikir kau siapa, huh?" seru _namja _bermata _caramel _itu kesal.

"Bukan begitu, Tuan muda. Hanya saja aku—"

"Kau tau aku juga bisa memecatmu kalau aku mau? Lebih baik kau memikirkan pekerjaanmu terlebih dulu sebelum mengkhawatirkan pekerjaan orang lain," ujar Sang Tuan muda yang kemudian langsung beralih menatap _yeoja _yang masih berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Lagipula Ahn _ahjumma _sudah terlalu tua untuk bekerja di sini. Dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun selain membuat kekacauan di rumah ini. Bukankah aku sudah cukup pengertian?"

"_Gundae_—"

"Siapkan gajinya bulan ini, potong lima puluh persen untuk mengganti kerusakan bajuku. Dan setelah aku selesai mandi, pastikan aku tidak akan melihat wajah Ahn _ahjumma _lagi di rumah ini," ujar _namja _manis itu sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada di sisi kiri kamarnya.

"_Mianhamnida, ahjumma_," ucap Kyuhyun iba.

_Yeoja _yang disebut _Ahn ahjumma _itu tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, "_Aniya, _Kyuhyun-sshi. Ini memang salah saya. Lagipula benar apa yang dikatakan Tuan muda, sudah saatnya saya berhenti bekerja. Saya permisi dulu," ujarnya sembari membungkukkan badannya sebelum kemudian keluar meninggalkan ruangan besar itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, melirik pintu kamar mandi Sang Tuan muda sejenak sebelum kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu kamar mandi di sisi kiri ruangan itu terbuka, _namja _manis yang disebut Tuan muda tadi keluar dari sana dengan hanya mengenakan handuk berwarna putih yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya, membuat Kyuhyun yang tengah menyiapkan baju untuknya langsung menundukkan kepala dengan canggung.

Sang tuan muda menyeringai samar, "Kyuhyun hyung, kau bukan gay, kan?"

"Te-tentu saja bukan, Tuan muda," jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

_Namja _berambut cokelat itu mendengus, "Bukankah sudah aku katakan jangan memanggilku Tuan muda ketika kita sedang berdua?"

"_Mianhae, _Yesung-ah,"

Sang Tuan muda yang dipanggil Yesung itu memutar bola matanya bosan, "Menyebalkan," gerutunya seraya mengambil baju di tangan Kyuhyun dan langsung memakainya, membuat _namja _yang lebih tua darinya itu sontak membalikkan badan membelakanginya.

Yesung tertawa kecil, "Sikapmu sama sekali tidak mendukung jawabanmu, hyung,"

"Yesung-ah, apa kau tidak mau mempertimbangkan keputusanmu lagi, huh?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yesung mengangkat alisnya, "Keputusan yang mana?"

"Memecat _Ahn ahjumma_. Lagipula kau masih memiliki banyak baju yang bisa kau pakai, kehilangan satu baju bukan sebuah masalah yang besar untukmu,"

"Hmm, aku tidak akan menarik ucapanku," Jawab Yesung cuek.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini, Yesung-ah. Memecat semua pelayan hanya karena mereka melakukan kesalahan kecil bukan—"

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku tidak bisa?" tanya Yesung memotong ucapan Kyuhyun, "Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan. Kau lupa itu, hyung?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan pada mereka?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Mereka pantas untuk itu. Lagipula masih banyak orang yang ingin bekerja di rumah ini," jawab Yesung seraya mengancingkan bajunya, "Aku selesai. Suruh pelayan menyiapkan mobilku selagi aku sarapan," ujarnya sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sifat Tuan mudanya itu. Siapapun yang tak mengenalnya dengan baik pasti akan menganggap Yesung adalah manusia yang tidak punya hati. _Well, _mau bagaimana lagi, kelihatannya memang seperti itu, bukan?

Kyuhyun baru saja akan beranjak keluar dari kamar itu ketika suara _baritone _Yesung kembali terdengar berteriak.

"Ada apa lagi?" Gumam Kyuhyun frustasi seraya membawa langkahnya menuju ruang makan, tempat teriakan Yesung berasal.

"Apa kau sengaja mau membunuhku, huh?!" Yesung kembali berseru tanpa mempedulikan tubuh pelayan yang tengah bersimpuh di hadapannya itu terlihat semakin gemetar.

"_Cheosonghamnida, _Tuan benar-benar tidak tahu.."

Yesung memutar bola matanya, "Aku muak mendengar kata-kata itu! Mulai hari ini kau dipecat!"

"Apa apa, Yesung-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya berlari menghampiri Yesung.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Kyuhyun-sshi!" Seru Yesung.

"Ah _Mianhamnida_, maksudku, ada apa Tuan muda? Kenapa kau memecatnya?"

"Dia memasak ikan dan menaruhnya di meja makan. Dia sengaja ingin membunuhku!"

"_Cheosonghamnida, _Tuan muda. Tapi saya benar-benar tidak tahu kalau tuan muda alergi ikan. Saya baru beberapa hari bekerja di sini," Pinta pelayan tadi memohon.

"Kau dengar itu, Tuan muda? _Ahjumma _ini baru beberapa hari bekerja di sini, jadi wajar kalau dia tidak tahu," Sahut Kyuhyun.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun kesal, "Tadi kau membela _Ahn ahjumma _karena dia sudah lama bekerja di sini, lalu sekarang kau membela pelayan ini karena dia baru beberapa hari bekerja di sini, lalu yang mana yang boleh kupecat, huh? Menyebalkan!"

"Tapi—"

"Tuan muda, tuan besar menunggu anda di ruang kerjanya," ujar seorang _maid _menginterupsi, membuat Kyuhyun tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Huh~~ membuat _mood_-ku semakin buruk saja," Gerutu Yesung seraya bergegas menuju ruang kerja Mr. Kim.

Yesung mengetuk pintu _ebony _itu beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara Mr. Kim menyuruhnya masuk dari dalam.

"Ada apa, _Appa_? Aku sudah hampir terlambat ke universitas," tanya Yesung sambil berjalan menghampiri Mr. Kim yang duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Tanya Mr. Kim dengan nada dingin.

"_Nde_?"

"Kau sudah mengacaukan sebuah proyek besar dan kau masih pura-pura tidak mengerti, huh?!" Seru Mr. Kim emosi.

Yesung tersenyum sinis, "_Yeoja _itu sudah mengadu, huh?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Kim Yesung! Dia itu _Umma_-mu!"

"_Umma_-ku adalah Lee Shinyeong, bukan Jung Soyeon!" Seru Yesung.

Mr. Kim meraih vas bunga di mejanya kemudian melemparkannya ke dinding di samping Yesung, membuatnya pecah hingga serpihannya melukai pipi kiri _namja _manis itu.

Yesung terdiam, namun senyum ambigu itu masih belum meninggalkan wajahnya.

"Kau sangat keras kepala dan egois, Yesung-ah, itulah kenapa aku ragu untuk menyerahkan tanggung jawab perusahaan padamu setelah aku pergi nanti,"

"Bukankah _Appa _memang tidak pernah berniat memberikannya padaku? Kau pasti akan memberikannya pada _yeoja _itu dan anaknya,"

"Kim Yesung!"

"_Wae_?! Aku benar, kan? Kau sama sekali tidak pernah memandangku setelah kedatangan pembunuh itu!"

Mr. Kim bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung memberikan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi Yesung, membuat goresan di kulit putih mulus itu semakin terasa perih.

"Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, buatlah dirimu layak dipandang! Jangan hanya membuat kekacauan!" Seru Mr. Kim sebelum kemudian keluar dari ruangannya, meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terpaku di tempat itu.

Yesung menengadahkan wajahnya, berusaha menghalangi cairan bening yang berdesakan di sepasang manik _caramel_-nya.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku hanya mempertahankan apa yang menjadi milikku. Apa yang salah?"

Ia menggeleng pelan sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu, namun langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu mendapati seorang _namja _yang berusia beberapa tahun di bawahnya berdiri di depan ruang kerja Sang _Appa_.

Yesung tersenyum sinis, "Sampaikan ucapan selamatku pada _Umma_-mu, Kibum-sshi," ujarnya sebelum kembali melangkah, meninggalkan _namja _yangia sebut bernama Kibum itu.

"_Hyung_!" Kibum berseru memanggilnya, namun Yesung sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya dan terus melangkah, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggunya di ruang tengah.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Sosok beriris _obsidian _itu mengepalkan tangannya, menatap tajam sepasang suami-istri yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah mewah yang sedari tadi diamatinya.

"Mereka keluar, Siwon-ah!"

"Aku juga melihatnya, Donghae-ya!" Sahut sosok yang dipanggil Siwon itu.

_Namja _bernama Donghae yang duduk di sampingnya mendengus sebal, "Aku kan hanya memberitahu, tidak perlu membentak begitu,"

Siwon mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih terus mengamati sepasang suami istri tadi hingga mereka masuk ke dalam mobil kemudian melesat meninggalkan halaman rumah mewah itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Donghae kembali bertanya.

"Apapun,"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, "Huh?"

Siwon menyeringai, "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menghancurkan keluarga itu," ujarnya sebelum kemudian melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

* * *

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

.

A/N : Anyeong~~ *lambai-lambai*

FF ini sengaja ngga dipost di fb kayak biasanya

Selain karena note fb sekarang ngajak ribut, aku juga masih remang-remang (?) mau nglanjutin ff ini kayak gimana, ini baru prolog aja

Sekalian buat isi akun FFn yang terabaikan, bahkan aku sampai lupa password-nya -_-

Dapet inspirasi bikin ff ini dari drama korea yang judulnya Nice Guy, jadi emang ada beberapa bagian yang mirip, tapi aku usahain nggak akan sama-sama banget kok

Aku sendiri juga masih bingung ini cuma terinspirasi atau udah mengadaptasi drama itu

Ada yang bisa ngasih tau batasan terinspirasi itu kayak gimana? XD *plakk*

Tapi kemungkinan besar ff ini nggak akan sepanjang ff yang biasa aku bikin kok, threeshot, maybe? ^^

So, keep or delete? XD


	2. The Planning

_**A/N :**_

_**Sebelumnya aku mau kasih tau dulu, ini kan fanfic Alternative Universe, jadi anggap aja wajar kalau semua cast terkesan OOC banget dari kenyataannya kkk~**_

_**Di sini umur Yesung 21 y.o, Siwon, Donghae sama Kyuhyun 25 y.o dan Kibum 17 y.o**_

_**Jadi siapa hyung-dongsaeng sudah jelas, kan? ^^**_

.

* * *

.

_**Tell Me A Lie**_

Pairing : Yewon

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rate : T ( Akan berubah-ubah sesuai _mood _author) XD

Disclaimer : Ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama korea **Nice Guy**. Semua cast milik Tuhan, dan Yewon saling memiliki ^^

A Yewon Fanfiction © 2013 by Fairy_Siwoonie

* * *

~ HAPPY READING ~

* * *

Yesung menghela napas pelan seraya membuang pandangannya keluar jendela, mengabaikan Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah mengobati goresan kecil di pipinya. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat cemas ketika menyambutnya keluar dari ruangan Sang _Appa _tadi, seolah _namja _berkulit pucat itu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi bahkan sebelum ia sempat bercerita sedikit pun.

"Apa sakit?" Kyuhyun bertanya setelah selesai menempelkan plester di pipi kiri Yesung yang terkena serpihan kaca di ruang kerja Mr. Kim tadi.

"_Anni_," jawab Yesung masih tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu, Yesung-ah. Kau tau Tuan besar pasti akan marah,"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya berusaha menepati janjiku pada _Umma_,"

"Aku mengerti," sahut Kyuhyun seraya merapikan rambut Yesung yang bahkan sebenarnya sama sekali tidak terlihat berantakan.

"Tempat itu adalah satu-satunya kenangan yang masih tersisa. Apa tidak puas _yeoja _itu sudah membuang semua barang-barang milik _Umma_-ku?"

Kyuhyun meraih bahu Yesung, membawa _namja _yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu ke dalam pelukannya, meskipun sebenarnya cukup sulit karena posisi mereka sekarang sedang berada di dalam mobil. Ya, setidaknya hanya di saat seperti ini Yesung membiarkan ia memeluknya. Hanya di saat tak ada siapapun di sekitar mereka ia bisa melihat sosok Yesung yang sebenarnya, meskipun tetap saja, ia melihat masih ada yang disembunyikan di sana.

"Sshh.." Yesung mendesis pelan, membuat Kyuhyun yang menyadari sesuatu sontak langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah, _mianhae_. Aku lupa kalau punggungmu terluka. Apa masih sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"_Anni_. Hanya sedikit perih saja,"

"Kau sudah memberitahu Tuan besar tentang ini?"

Yesung terkekeh pelan, "Untuk apa?"

"Tapi setidaknya Tuan besar harus tau, Yesung-ah. Kau tidak pernah memberitahunya setiap kali _yeoja _itu melukaimu,"

"Aku pernah, hyung. Dan kau tau apa yang aku dapatkan," Yesung tersenyum ambigu, tetapi bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya jika ia tidak bisa membaca apa yang tersirat di dalam raut wajah _namja _manis di sampingnya itu.

Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap iba ke arah Yesung yang kini memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak butuh dikasihani oleh siapapun," ujar Yesung masih tanpa membuka kedua matanya, membuat Kyuhyun langsung salah tingkah.

"_Mi-mianhae_," ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengubah posisinya dengan canggung.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian Kyuhyun kembali membuka suara.

"Tapi kau harus selalu berhati-hati, Yesung-ah. Kau tau dengan pasti Jung Soyeon itu seperti apa. Dia pasti tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini,"

Yesung tersenyum sinis, "Tidak masalah. Aku akan tetap menghadapinya,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku akan selalu ada di belakangmu,"

Yesung tertawa pelan, "Bukankah kau memang dibayar untuk itu, Pengacara Cho?"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, '_Bahkan tanpa dibayar pun aku akan tetap melakukannya,_' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Huh~~ aku tidak _mood _untuk kuliah hari ini," ujar Yesung sambil melepaskan _seat belt_-nya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar," jawab Yesung seraya membuka pintu mobilnya, "Jangan mengikutiku," lanjutnya lagi membuat Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan melepaskan _seat belt_-nya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi sendirian, Yesung-ah,"

"Mendampingiku memang salah satu tugasmu, Kyuhyun-sshi, tetapi kau tidak dibayar untuk selalu mencampuri kehidupan pribadiku. Bukankah kau masih memiliki sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk dikerjakan?" ujar Yesung sebelum kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa mendesah pasrah di sana. Tuan mudanya itu memang benar-benar keras kepala.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana sembari memejamkan matanya sejenak, menikmati angin musim gugur yang mungkin hanya dalam hitungan hari tak akan ia rasakan lagi. Ia tersenyum samar seraya kembali membuka kedua matanya, menatap sebuah taman bunga yang cukup luas di hadapannya. Di samping taman bunga itu terdapat sebuah gedung mewah bergaya eropa dengan sungai buatan yang mengelilinginya.

'_Bukankah tempat ini sangat indah, Sungie-ah? Appa membangun tempat ini spesial untuk Umma sebagai kado pernikahan kami. Suatu hari nanti kau juga harus menikah di sini. Dan jika nanti kau memiliki anak, mereka juga harus menikah di tempat, begitu seterusnya. Bukankah itu akan sangat menarik?'_

'_Umma benar-benar membosankan. Itu kuno sekali,'_

Yesung tersenyum samar, "Kau tahu kita hampir kehilangan tempat ini, _Umma_? Aku bahkan mempertaruhkan posisiku hanya untuk melindungi tempat ini. Kau harus membayar mahal padaku,"

Yesung menggeleng pelan, entah dalam artian apa. Ia kemudian berbalik dan beranjak untuk meninggalkan tempat itu ketika tiba-tiba beberapa _namja _dengan pakaian serba hitam menghadangnya.

Awalnya Yesung tampak terkejut, namun tidak cukup lama karena seringaian khas itu segera menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Yesung santai, sama sekali tak menyiratkan ketakutan. _Well, _sekedar memberitahu, Yesung sudah cukup terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini.

"Ikut kami," ujar _namja _dengan postur tinggi yang berdiri tepat di depan Yesung.

Yesung tertawa renyah, "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Hanya ikuti perintah kami jika kau tidak ingin terluka!"

"Berapa persen kau bisa menjamin aku tidak akan terluka kalau aku mengikuti kalian?" tanya Yesung masih dengan menampilkan seringaiannya.

_Namja _itu tampak melirik _namja _lain yang berdiri di sampingnya, memberikan kode yang sepertinya hanya mereka yang mengetahui apa artinya.

"Aku tahu siapa yang menyuruh kalian. Berapa dia membayar ka—argh!" Yesung mengerang ketika merasakan seseorang tiba-tiba memukul punggungnya dari belakang, membuat luka yang bahkan belum mengering di sana kembali terasa perih.

Yesung jatuh berlutut di depan ketiga _namja _tadi dengan kedua mata terpejam erat.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk menjadi anak baik, _namja _manis?" ujar _namja _tadi yang kemudian langsung disambut gelak tawa dari temannya yang lain.

Yesung mengepalkan kedua tangannya, _'Aku tidak boleh lemah..' _gumamnya dalam hati.

"Bawa dia!"

Dugh!

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dengan gerakan cepat, membuatnya berbenturan dengan _namja _yang berdiri di depannya tadi. Dengan sisa kekuatannya serta rasa pening yang tiba-tiba mendera kepalanya, ia menendang _namja _yang berdiri di belakangnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Yah berhenti kau!"

Yesung terus berlari dengan langkah tertatih. Ia mengumpat berkali-kali karena tak menemukan siapapun yang bisa ia mintai bantuan di sana. _Shit_! Ia tidak mungkin bisa terus berlari dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Yah! Jangan lari!"

Suara itu terdengar semakin mendekat. Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, Yesung mempercepat langkah kakinya hingga ia menemukan sebuah gang. Senyum di bibirnya langsung mengembang begitu melihat seorang _namja _tengah berjalan melalui gang tersebut.

Dengan napas terengah, Yesung mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri _namja _itu, "Aku mohon sembunyikan aku.." pintanya.

_Namja _itu terlihat sedikit melebarkan matanya dan menatapnya bingung, "_Nuguya_?"

"Aku mohon sembunyikan aku dari mereka. Aku tidak kuat berlari lagi.." ujar Yesung tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak penting itu.

Terdengar derap langkah kaki mendekat, membuat wajah Yesung semakin panik.

"Hey, apa kau—"

Yesung hanya bisa melebarkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba _namja _tadi menarik tubuhnya hingga mereka bertukar posisi. Belum sempat ia menghilangkan keterkejutannya, _namja _itu justru langsung mencium bibirnya membuat matanya terbelalak sempurna.

"Haiz! Dasar anak muda sekarang! Melakukan hal semacam itu di tempat seperti ini. Ayo kita cari _namja _itu lagi!" suara yang sempat terpotong tadi kembali berbicara sebelum kemudian Yesung mendengar derap langkah kaki menjauh meninggalkan tempat itu.

Yesung masih tidak bergeming. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat, bahkan lebih kencang daripada saat ia panik ketika orang-orang tadi mengejarnya.

_Namja _tampan beriris _obidian _itu menarik wajahnya seraya menatap kesal ke arah Yesung yang masih terpaku, "Menyusahkan saja. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu," gerutunya sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya.

"Ka-kau?"

"Tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih," ujar _namja _itu seraya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana, melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yesung seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Di-dia menciumku?"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan untuk tidak pergi sendirian? Sekarang kau lihat apa yang terjadi padamu, huh?" seru Kyuhyun seraya terus mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, sementara Yesung yang duduk di sampingnya hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan jengah.

"Aku sudah bosan mendengar itu, Kyuhyun-sshi. Lagipula aku masih hidup, kan? Kau sangat berlebihan,"

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi sendirian lagi," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada final.

"Yah! Kau pikir kau siapa, huh? Aku bisa dengan mudah memecatmu, kau tau?" balas Yesung kesal. Kyuhyun memang selalu seperti ini, bersikap terlalu berlebihan pada sesuatu yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak menganggapnya penting.

Raut wajah Kyuhyun sedikit berubah, seakan menyadari bahwa ia baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Yesung benar, memangnya ia siapa? Apa hak yang ia miliki untuk memutuskan hal seperti itu?

"_Mianhamnida_, aku hanya terlalu khawatir,"

Yesung tidak menjawab, ia beralih mengamati jalanan di sekelilingnya sebelum kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "Jangan bilang kau akan membawaku ke rumah sakit!"

"Tentu saja aku harus membawamu ke rumah sakit. Kau terluka, Yesung-ya!"

"Kau tidak dengar tadi aku mengatakan aku ingin langsung pulang?!"

"Tapi—"

"Aku ingin pulang!" potong Yesung, "Kalau kau tidak mau mengantarku pulang, turunkan aku di sini, dan sebagai gantinya, antarkan surat pengunduran dirimu hari ini juga!"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas frustasi, benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kekeraskepalaan Tuan mudanya yang semakin menjadi itu.

"_Arraseo_,"

.

.

.

.

"Jangan ikut masuk ke dalam rumah!" ujar Yesung pada Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian _namja _manis itu melangkahkan kakinya masih dengan sedikit tertatih masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya di ruang tamu ketika mendapati Mr. Kim dan Jung Soyeon –atau mungkin kita bisa menyebutnya dengan Mrs. Kim—terlihat menunggunya di sana.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Mr. Kim.

Yesung menyeringai tipis, "Sebaiknya _Appa _tanyakan saja pada _yeoja _di samping _Appa _itu, dia pasti lebih tahu apa yang terjadi padaku," jawabnya seraya melirik Mrs. Kim yang berdiri di samping Mr. Kim.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Kim Yesung!" seru Mr. Kim.

Yesung terkekeh pelan, "Lalu untuk apa _Appa _bertanya kalau tidak mau mendengar jawabanku? Kalau _Appa _hanya ingin menunjukkan kepedulian _Appa _sebagai seorang ayah, lebih baik tidak usah. Aku tidak membutuhkannya,"

Mr. Kim menghampiri Yesung dengan langkah gusar dan langsung memberikan sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras di pipi kiri Yesung, membuat _namja _manis itu jatuh terjerembab ke lantai.

Yesung mengernyit, kembali merasakan perih ketika punggungnya menghantam sofa di belakangnya dengan cukup keras.

"Yesung!" Pekik Mrs. Kim kaget. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Yesung dan mencoba membantunya berdiri, namun _namja _manis itu justru menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura baik padaku, Jung Soyeon-sshi!"

"Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk kurang ajar seperti ini, Kim Yesung?!" Seru Mr. Kim marah.

"Sudahlah, _yeobo_, jangan terlalu keras pada Yesung. Apa kau tidak melihat dia sedang terluka?" ujar Mrs. Kim mencoba menenangkan Mr. Kim.

"Kau benar-benar menjijikkan, Jung Soyeon," gumam Yesung sinis, namun sayang Mr. dan Mrs. Kim masih dapat mendengarnya.

Plak!

Mr. Kim kembali menampar Yesung, membuat pipi kiri _namja _manis itu terlihat memerah. Yesung memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mendapatkan tamparan sekeras itu membuat kepalanya terasa berputar.

Para pelayan yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menatap Yesung iba, mereka tidak mungkin berani ikut campur dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Tinggalkan dia sendiri! Jangan ada yang berani membantunya! Biarkan dia menyesali kesalahannya!" seru Mr. Kim pada para pelayan itu, yang tentu saja hanya dibalas dengan anggukan patuh dari mereka.

Mr. Kim kemudian menarik tangan Mrs. Kim dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, menyisakan Yesung yang masih tergeletak di lantai.

Yesung tersenyum perih. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia berusaha bangkit. Kembali mengernyit saat merasakan sakit mendera beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Hyung!"

Yesung menoleh, menemukan Kibum yang sepertinya baru pulang dari sekolah menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

"A-apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Yesung dingin seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Hyung!"

Kibum langsung berlari menghampiri Yesung ketika melihat _namja _yang lebih tua darinya itu nyaris terjatuh, beruntung ia dengan cepat dapat menangkapnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" seru Yesung seraya mendorong tubuh Kibum, membuat dirinya sendiri hampir kembali terjatuh.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit, hyung! Kau terluka!"

Yesung tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berbalik dan kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya. Air mata yang sejak tadi terlihat menggenang di kedua sudut matanya kini mulai berjatuhan membasahi pipinya.

Kibum kembali melebarkan matanya begitu melihat Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. _Namja _manis itu terlihat menahan sakit dengan mencengkeram dada sebelah kirinya.

Bruk!

"Yesung hyung!"

Kibum mengambil langkah panjang menghampiri Yesung yang sudah tersungkur ke lantai. Dengan wajah cemas ia mengangkat kepala Yesung dan mendekapnya di lengannya.

"H-hyung.."

Raut wajah Kibum tampak semakin panik melihat Yesung mulai kesulitan bernapas. Air mata _namja _manis itu juga terlihat terus mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya yang semakin terlihat pucat.

"Yah! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?! Cepat panggil ambulan!" teriak Kibum membuat para pelayan yang berdiri mengelilinginya langsung berhamburan mengikuti perintah Sang tuan muda.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan, disambut oleh bias cahaya yang menyusup masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela. Aroma khas rumah sakit langsung menyambut indra penciumannya begitu ia mendapatkan seluruh kesadarannya. _Caramel_-nya berputar mengamati sekeliling ruangan tempat ia berada, tak ada siapapun di sana selain dirinya sendiri.

Yesung kembali memejamkan matanya, merasakan dadanya yang berdenyut menyesakkan. Ingatannya masih cukup tajam untuk sekedar mereka ulang apa yang membawanya ke tempat itu.

"Yesung-ah?"

Yesung menoleh mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, mendapati Kyuhyun yang sepertinya baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan itu berdiri di depan pintu.

"Yesung-ah, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menghampiri Yesung. Senyuman langsung terlihat mengembang di wajahnya.

Yesung tidak menyahut dan lebih memilih untuk menatap keluar jendela ruangan itu.

"Tuan dan Nyonya besar sedang berada di China, jadi—"

"Aku tidak menanyakan mereka," ujar Yesung memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Mereka sudah menjengukmu kemarin, tetapi—"

"Sudah aku katakan aku tidak menanyakan mereka!" seru Yesung sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam, membuat _namja _tampan berkulit pucat itu langsung bungkam.

"_Mi-mianhae_,"

Yesung mendengus, "Sudah berapa lama aku berada di tempat ini?"

"Kibum yang mengantarmu ke rumah sakit kemarin, tetapi sekarang dia sedang berada di sekolahnya. Apa ada yang sakit? Aku akan memanggil dokter—"

"Aku ingin pulang,"

"Yah! Kau masih membutuhkan perawatan, Yesung-ah!"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tempat ini benar-benar membosankan," ujar Yesung sembari mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, "Kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja,"

"Tapi kemarin kau pingsan, Yesung-ah. Dan—"

"Aku pingsan bukan karena aku sakit, jadi aku tidak perlu berlama-lama di tempat ini,"

"Tidak bisa, Yesung-ah. Tuan besar mengatakan kau boleh keluar dari rumah sakit kalau sudah ada ijin dari dokter, sementara tadi dokter mengatakan padaku kau masih memerlukan perawatan selama beberapa hari,"

"Dan membiarkan aku mati bosan di tempat ini?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena dirawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari, Tuan muda,"

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun kesal, "Memang kau pikir kau itu siapa, huh? Aku bisa memecatmu—"

"Kali ini kau tidak bisa," potong Kyuhyun.

Yesung mendelik, "_Wae_?"

"Karena aku sedang menjalankan perintah dari Tuan besar, jadi Tuan muda tidak berhak memecatku," jawab Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum memang.

Yesung mendengus, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Yah! Tidak perlu seperti itu, Yesung-ah. Kau hanya perlu istirahat di sini selama beberapa hari. Lagipula luka di punggungmu juga masih memerlukan perawatan,"

Yesung membuang muka, membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak jika tidak mau membuat _mood namja _manis itu semakin memburuk.

"Apa kau membawa baju ganti untukku?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, "Huh?"

"Aku tidak mau memakai baju murahan ini. Dimana bajuku?"

"Yah, kau harus memakai baju itu, Yesung-ah,"

"Ambilkan aku baju ganti, atau kita pulang sekarang!" ujar Yesung dengan nada final.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambilnya di mobil. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, okay?"

Yesung mengangguk kecil.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum kemudian keluar dari kamar rawat Yesung.

Tak lama kemudian seorang perawat masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan sebuah membawa nampan di tangannya.

"Selamat pagi Yesung-sshi, anda sudah bangun?" sapa perawat itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Bukankah kau bisa melihatnya sendiri?" balas Yesung ketus.

"_N-nde_, _cheosonghamnida_," ucap perawat itu seraya meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja nakas, "Ini sarapan anda, Yesung-sshi. Bagaimana keadaan anda? Apa aku perlu memanggil dokter?"

"_Anni_," jawab Yesung.

"Ah, baiklah. Ini vitamin, anda bisa meminumnya setelah menghabiskan sarapan anda. Dan obat yang ini bisa anda minum agar anda bisa tidur lebih nyenyak," ujar perawat itu lagi sembari menunjuk dua butir obat yang dibawanya bersama makanan tadi.

"_Araseo_. Sekarang bisakah kau keluar? Aku butuh istirahat,"

"Baiklah, selamat beristirahat," Perawat itu kembali membungukkan badannya masih dengan tersenyum ramah sebelum kemudian keluar dari kamar itu.

Yesung melirik makanan di sampingnya seraya menyeringai kecil.

.

.

.

.

"Ini bajumu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan baju di tangannya pada Yesung.

"_Gomapta_," ucap Yesung seraya turun dari bed_-nya_, "Ah iya, aku tidak suka sup itu. Lebih baik kau saja yang memakannya. Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus sudah menghabiskan sebelum aku selesai mengganti bajuku. Sup itu benar-benar membuatku tidak selera makan," ujarnya lagi sebelum kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya, Yesung segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Senyumnya langsung mengembang begitu melihat Kyuhyun tertidur di sofa. Ia kemudian melirik mangkuk sup yang sudah kosong di atas meja nakas.

"Anak pintar," gumamnya.

Ia meletakkan pakaian rumah sakit yang tadi dikenakannya di atas _bed,_ kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tampaknya tertidur sangat lelap.

"Kau pasti sudah menjagaku sejak kemarin, hyung, jadi lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat dengan nyenyak. Selamat tidur, Kyuhyun hyung~~" ucap Yesung seraya tertawa kecil.

Yesung kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, memastikan keadaan aman terlebih dahulu sebelum kemudian menyelinap keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Huh~~ aku merasa lebih baik," gumamnya seraya menarik napas panjang, menikmati aroma musim gugur yang sepertinya akan benar-benar berakhir hari ini.

"Sekarang aku harus kemana? Pulang? _Andwaei_! Mereka pasti akan langsung mengirimku kembali ke rumah sakit. Jalan-jalan? Tapi aku tidak membawa uang," Yesung mulai dilema, "Kenapa tadi aku tidak mengambil dompet Kyuhyun hyung? Kalau sekarang aku kembali ke rumah sakit, itu sama saja aku bunuh diri,"

Bruk!

"Argh!" Yesung mengerang tertahan ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya dari belakang.

"_Mianhae_, aku buru-buru!" ucap _namja _bertubuh tinggi itu seraya berjalan dengan langkah tergesa meninggalkan Yesung.

"Haiz! Dasar tidak sopan!" seru Yesung kesal. Ia baru saja akan kembali mengumpat ketika ekor _caramel_-nya menemukan sesuatu tergeletak di bawah kakinya.

"Apa ini?" gumam Yesung sambil memungut kertas berukuran kecil itu, "Kartu nama?"

Mata berbentuk bulan sabit milik Yesung langsung melebar begitu mengenali sosok _namja _yang berada dalam foto di tangannya itu. Ia masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Wajah oriental dengan iris _obsidian _itu..

"Jadi.. namanya Choi Siwon?"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Siwon seraya duduk di samping Donghae. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di dalam sebuah restaurant jepang. Siwon sendiri tadinya sedang berada di rumah sakit ketika tiba-tiba Donghae meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya ke sana.

"Aku mendapatkan ini," jawab Donghae sambil melemparkan berkas-berkas di tangannya ke hadapan Siwon.

"Apa ini?"

"Laporan kesehatan Kim Youngmin, presiden Kim Group. Suami Jung Soyeon,"

"Apa ada yang penting?" tanya Siwon sembari memeriksa berkas-berkas itu.

"Kim Youngmin memiliki penyakit jantung yang bisa dikatakan cukup parah. Kondisinya semakin memburuk akhir-akhir ini. Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu dia masuk rumah sakit karena penyakitnya kambuh," jelas Donghae.

Siwon mengangguk mengerti.

"Bukankah dengan begini kita akan semakin mudah menghancurkan keluarga itu?" tanya Donghae sambil memainkan alisnya.

Siwon menyeringai, "_Gomawo_, Donghae-ya," ucapnya seraya bangkit.

"Kau mau kemana lagi? Tidak makan dulu?"

Siwon menggeleng seraya menyerahkan berkas tadi pada Donghae, "Aku masih ada urusan, bawa itu pulang. Aku pergi," ujarnya seraya berjalan keluar dari restaurant itu.

Sementara itu, Yesung yang sejak tadi menunggu Siwon di depan restaurant langsung bersembunyi di balik tiang penyangga begitu melihat _namja _tampan itu keluar dari restaurant. Ia terus mengamati Siwon yang berjalan meninggalkan restaurant itu sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikutinya dengan mengendap-endap.

Langkah panjang Siwon tiba-tiba terhenti di dekat sebuah taman, membuat Yesung langsung melompat untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon yang berada di sampingnya. Sepertinya _namja _tampan itu cukup peka, ia bisa merasakan seseorang mengikutinya sejak dari restaurant tadi.

Siwon berbalik, namun tak menemukan siapapun di belakangnya. _Namja _dengan iris gelap itu mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Sebuah akal terlintas di kepala Siwon. Masih dengan mengamati sekelilingnya, ia kembali melangkah untuk bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon.

Tak lama kemudian iris _obsidian _Siwon menangkap seorang _namja _manis keluar dari balik pohon yang tidak jauh darinya. _Namja _berambut hitam kecokelatan itu tampak kebingungnya.

Siwon menyeringai. Tak sulit baginya untuk mengenali _namja _itu. Wajah kebingungan _namja_ manis itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan wajah _shock_-nya saat ia tiba-tiba menciumnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Masih dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajahnya, Siwon keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri si _namja _manis yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Mencariku?" tanya Siwon membuat Yesung—_namja _manis itu tersentak kaget.

"Ka-kau?"

Siwon tertawa pelan, "Kau mengikutiku, kan? Apa aku memiliki urusan denganmu?"

"A-aku tidak mengikutimu!" jawab Yesung gugup.

"Hmm, benarkah? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ujar Siwon seraya bergegas pergi.

"Yah tunggu!" seru Yesung sambil menarik tangan Siwon.

Siwon melirik tangannya, sedikit mengangkat alisnya seakan tengah melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Ia meraih tangan Yesung dengan tangannya yang lain, kemudian menatap _namja _manis yang terlihat bingung dengan sikapnya itu, "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Yesung sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Huh?"

"Apa kau benar-benar seorang _namja_? Kenapa tanganmu kecil sekali?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Yesung langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Siwon, "Kau menyebalkan!"

Siwon kembali tertawa, "Kau benar-benar tidak punya urusan denganku, kan? Aku harus pergi,"

"Yah! Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengingatku?"

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, "_Nugu_?"

Yesung menatap Siwon tidak percaya, "Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Siwon sambil menahan tawa. Raut wajah _namja _di depannya itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Ya! Dan kau sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" seru Yesung membuat tawa Siwon hampir meledak, namun _namja _tampan itu tetap berusaha untuk menahannya.

"Ciuman?"

Yesung mengangguk, "Kau benar-benar kurang ajar!"

Tiba-tiba Siwon meraih pinggang Yesung dan menariknya mendekat, membuat mata sipit si _namja _manis langsung melebar.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yesung gugup.

"Ciuman, hm? Bagiku, yang seperti itu sama sekali bukan sebuah ciuman," ujar Siwon seraya mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat hembusan napas hangatnya menerpa wajah Yesung.

Napas Yesung seolah tercekat ketika tiba-tiba Siwon mencium bibirnya. Kali ini bukan hanya sekedar menempel seperti sebelumnya, karena perlahan bibir _namja _tampan mulai bergerak mengulum bibir tipisnya. Pikirannya mengatakan ini gila, tetapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak berniat memberontak. Ini hanya.. terlalu memabukkan.

Lidah Siwon menyapu belahan bibir Yesung, membuat _namja _manis itu membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Siwon menerobos masuk, menelusuri setiap sudut rongga mulutnya.

Yesung berusaha mengimbangi, membelit lidah Siwon yang berada di dalam mulutnya dan mengajaknya bertarung. Namun tetap saja, sekeras apapun ia berusaha, ia tak akan mampu mengimbangi permainan _namja _itu. Apalagi ini pengalaman pertamanya, kau ingat?

Siwon menyeringai di sela ciumannya, tangan kanannya semakin erat memeluk tubuh Yesung, sementara tangannya yang lain menekan tengkuk Yesung untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ciuman itu terus berlangsung selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Siwon melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Ini baru namanya ciuman," ucap Siwon seraya menyeringai, sedangkan Yesung terlihat masih sibuk mengatur napasnya yang tersengal.

Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Yesung, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan _namja _manis itu.

"Sampai jumpa!" seru Siwon seraya melambaikan tangan pada Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum seraya menyentuh bibirnya yang masih basah.

"Choi Siwon.."

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah, menghampiri Donghae yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

"Kau darimana saja?" tanya Donghae seraya melirik Siwon sekilas, kemudian kembali memperhatikan layar televisi di hadapannya.

"Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar. Aku sangat merindukan Seoul," jawab Siwon seadanya, "Eh? Siapa _namja _itu?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk layar televisi di hadapannya.

"Ah, itu anak pertama Kim Youngmin, calon pewaris Kim group, anak tiri Jung Soyeon, Kim Yesung," jawab Donghae, "_Wae_?"

"Anak Kim Youngmin?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Ah, jadi namanya Kim Yesung," gumam Siwon seraya menyeringai, membuat Donghae mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" Donghae kembali bertanya.

Siwon tertawa pelan, "Aku bahkan berciuman dengannya,"

Donghae melebarkan matanya terkejut, "_Mwo_?"

"Donghae-ya, bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita menggunakan dia untuk menghancurkan keluarganya?"

Donghae menatap Siwon tidak mengerti, "Menggunakan Kim Yesung?"

Siwon mengangguk, "Apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang KimYesung?"

"Aku hanya tahu KimYesung itu terkenal sombong dan suka seenaknya. Tahun kedua kuliah di Seoul National University, jurusan bisnis. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki teman dekat atau semacamnya. Usianya empat tahun di bawah kita. Hanya itu yang aku tahu, tapi kalau kau mau, aku bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih banyak," ujar Donghae menjelaskan apa yang diketahuinya, meskipun sebenarnya ia masih belum benar-benar mengerti dengan rencana Siwon.

"Cari tahu semua tentang dia!"

"_Araseo_,"

"Kim Yesung.." gumam Siwon pelan.

"Siwon-ya," Panggil Donghae membuat Siwon langsung menatapnya.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau benar-benar harus membalas dendam?"

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, "_Nde_?"

"Maksudku, kau ini _namja _yang cukup tampan, kecerdasanmu juga di atas rata-rata. Daripada menghabiskan waktu untuk menghancurkan mereka, bukankah lebih baik kau menjalani kehidupanmu dengan tenang, bertemu dengan orang yang kau cintai, lalu menikah dan bahagia untuk selama-lamanya?" tanya Donghae sedikit berlebihan.

Siwon tersenyum sinis, "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan dia hidup dengan tenang setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Aku tidak peduli meskipun aku harus menghabiskan seumur hidupku untuk membalaskan dendamku padanya,"

Donghae menghela napas, "Ya, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membantumu,"

"Gomawo, Donghae-ya,"

.

* * *

To be Continued~~

* * *

**Thanks to**

**Yanie**_Rayie159_**Jae dy**_Leony_**yeyepapo**_Mels Fitriani_** 24**

shfly3421_Nakazawa Ryu_**CheftyClouds**_**YeWonshipper**

tyassiblackjackeverlasting_**yesunghyunggue90**_zita frauke _Asha Lightyagamikun

**Sparkcloudy**_Szasza harnis_**cloudhy**_fly407_**cloud3024**_Qhia503_**aKyuCloud**

**ikhaasan**_Cloud'sHana_**L Hanazawa**_Ayyes3407_**niea clouds**_Jerome Je

**Michele**_pepiqyu_**Uyun wonye**_yolyol_**srelf567**_Deanda Mahfita

**Cloudy10**_yewon_**bubble blue**_Love Clouds_**ajib4ff**_Kisscha_

Nierin_**cloudskar**_TikaClouds2124_**CloudsYeskie**_Song Je Yoo_**yesungismine**

UkeYesung_**ratna**_rinaElf_**denita18**_ _**yeppen. **

Gaegmgyu92_**YEWONovie**_Minahminchuchuchu_**Qciestefanatic Pholephel Yukers**

ElfCloud Dhy_**Micky Sona**_Sung HyoHee_**reva kyuminelf**_spfly3024_**Osha Kim**

nhyed'Agiestaa_**ryu jackson clouds**_ _**LalaClouds**_Hyunlypa

_Mianhae _kalau ada yang kelewat ^^

* * *

.

A/N

Aku sama sekali nggak pede publish part 2 ini tbh -_-

Di prolog kemarin kan aku udah bilang masih bingung gimana mau melanjutkan FF ini, jadi emang bener-bener asal tulis yang penting update XD

Buat para author, aku kasih saran, jangan hiatus kelamaan karena akan menimbulkan efek samping berupa keenakan u,u

Mencoba nulis lagi tapi hasilnya nggak karuan gini -_-

Maaf kalau nggak memuaskan, yang pasti aku udah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik ^^

_Gomawo _buat _readers _yang sudah bersedia baca dan _review _FF absurd ini :)

Bagaimanapun hasilnya, yang sudah baca _review_, _ne_?

.

_P.s : Mianhae buat temen-temen fb yang kemarin minta link kalau FF ini udah update tapi ngga kena tag_

_Soalnya ada beberapa orang yang nama fb-nya sama username yang dipakai buat review nggak ada mirip-miripnya, jadi aku bingung mau ngetag yang mana u,u_

_Kalau masih mau di tag link untuk updatean chap.3 nanti, di review kasih tau nama fb-nya sekalian ya_

_Atau twitter juga boleh ^^_

_Kamsahaminda :)_


	3. Its just the beginning

_**Tell Me A Lie**_

**Pairing** : Yewon

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rate : T (?)

**Disclaimer** : Ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama korea **Nice Guy**. Semua cast milik Tuhan, dan Yewon saling memiliki ^^

A Yewon Fanfiction © 2013 by Fairy_Siwoonie

.

* * *

~ HAPPY READING ~

* * *

.

Yesung terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan menuju rumahnya sembari menikmati senja yang mulai menggantung di langit Seoul. Ia tak pernah menyukai hal-hal _cheesy _seperti ini sebelumnya, namun entah mengapa kali ini terasa berbeda, ia begitu menikmatinya. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat datar itu pun kini tampak lebih hidup dengan senyum cerah yang menghiasinya.

Jemari mungil Yesung kembali terangkat, menyentuh bibir tipisnya yang masih terasa basah. Senyumannya semakin mengembang, seolah tak peduli pada orang-orang yang mulai menatap aneh kearahnya. _Well, _ia memang tak peduli sebenarnya. Masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya itu, yang pasti saat ini ia sedang sangat bahagia.

"Yesung hyung!"

Yesung menoleh, menemukan Kibum berlari dengan langkah tergesa kearahnya. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, seakan masih mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semua terjadi begitu cepat hingga hal selanjutnya yang ia tahu ia sudah terlempar ke pinggir jalan dengan posisi seseorang berada di bawahnya.

"Argh!"

Erangan kesakitan itu membuat ia tersadar dan langsung buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya, menemukan Kibum yang tergeletak di bawahnya dengan raut wajah kesakitan.

"Kim Kibum?"

Kibum membuka matanya, mendapati Yesung yang tampak kebingungan. Ck, sepertinya _namja _manis itu belum sepenuhnya sadar dari _daydream_-nya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, hyung? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Kibum yang terlihat begitu khawatir seraya memeriksa beberapa bagian tubuh Yesung.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tiba-tiba mendorongku?!" seru Yesung kesal seraya menyentakkan tangan Kibum.

"Kau hampir saja tertabrak mobil, hyung! Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai menyeberang tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingmu seperti itu, huh? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

Yesung mengamati sekelilingnya, dan benar saja, orang-orang yang tadinya berlalu-lalang kini terlihat tengah menatap kearahnya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?!" seru Yesung membuat orang-orang itu tersentak, "Apa kalian pikir ini pertunjukkan, huh? Cepat pergi!"

Raut wajah orang-orang yang tadi menatapnya cemas langsung berubah kesal. Bisikan-bisikan mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan mereka yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu satu persatu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, hyung?" Kibum kembali bertanya.

Yesung tersenyum sinis, "Untuk apa kau menyelamatkanku? Bukankah akan lebih baik untukmu kalau aku mati?"

"Yesung hyung?!"

"Kau tahu, kau sudah mengecewakan _Umma_-mu, Kibum-sshi. Seharusnya tadi kau biarkan saja mobil itu menabrakku, dengan begitu kau akan menjadi satu-satunya pewaris tunggal dari Kim _Group_. Bukankah itu impianmu selama ini?"

Kibum menghela napas pelan, lebih memilih untuk tidak membalas ucapan Yesung. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sikap Yesung yang seperti ini.

"Kau benar baik-baik saja, kan?" Kibum bertanya sekali lagi, namun Yesung hanya membuang muka sebagai balasannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Hati-hati, hyung," ujar Kibum seraya bangkit, sedikit mengernyit ketika merasakan sakit di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Ia menatap Yesung sebentar sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kenapa jadi seperti aku yang penjahat di sini?"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Kim Yesung," ujar Kyuhyun sambil membersihkan bercak darah yang mulai mengering di pelipis Yesung.

"Aku juga tidak meminta maaf," balas Yesung seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kyuhyun mendelik, "Kau sudah mengerjaiku dan sekarang kau masih bisa memasang wajah tak berdosa seperti itu, huh?"

"Hey, seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, hyung. Aku tahu kau pasti kelelahan karena menjagaku seharian, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberimu waktu istirahat. Bukankah aku cukup pengertian? Dimana kau bisa menemukan Tuan muda sebaik aku, huh?" ujar Yesung dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"_Yeah, _kau memberiku waktu istirahat selama satu jam kemudian setelah itu aku harus mencarimu kemana-mana selama berjam-jam. Apa kau masih akan menyebut dirimu pengertian, huh?"

Yesung menyeringai, "Aku tidak berniat seperti itu. Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Lagipula kau lihat kan, aku bisa pulang sendiri dalam keadaan hidup,"

"Dengan keadaan seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menekan luka memar di kening Yesung, membuat _namja _manis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Yah! Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena luka seperti ini, Kyuhyun-sshi! Lagipula bukankah kau ini seorang pengacara, tapi kenapa kau malah bersikap seperti _babysiter_ begitu?" balas Yesung sengit.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Kau tidak akan selalu seberuntung ini, Tuan muda,"

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Yesung kembali membuka suara.

"Hyung, apa kau pernah merasakannya?"

"Merasakan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memasangkan plester di pelipis Yesung.

"Merasa sangat bahagia dengan alasan yang tidak kau mengerti. Jantungmu terasa bedetak lebih cepat setiap kali bertemu, atau bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya. Terkadang seperti ada sesuatu yang mengelitik perutmu. Kau seolah tidak bisa melepaskan dia dari pikiranmu barang sedetikpun,"

Gerakan tangan Kyuhyun terhenti, senyuman yang tadi mengembang di bibirnya pun perlahan memudar.

"Kau tahu, hyung, aku bahkan masih bisa menghitung dengan jariku berapa kali aku bertemu dengannya, tapi wajahnya seolah sudah terukir jelas di dalam ingatanku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya,"

Mata Yesung terlihat berbinar, dan Kyuhyun tahu dengan pasti alasan mengapa dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

Yesung yang merasa tidak segera mendapatkan jawaban dari Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati _namja _yang lebih tua darinya itu terdiam dengan raut wajah yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Hyung?" panggil Yesung sambil mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"A-ah, ya?" sahut Kyuhyun gugup.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau tidak mendengarkan aku?"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, "Aku mendengarnya. Hanya sedikit terkejut saja, seorang Kim Yesung bisa merasakan hal seperti itu,"

Yesung membelalak protes, "Yah! Apa maksudmu?!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Sepertinya tuan muda kita sedang jatuh cinta,"

"Si-siapa yang jatuh cinta?" elak Yesung dengan wajah merona.

"Tertulis jelas di wajahmu, Yesung-ah,"

Yesung kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau sok tau!"

"Aku bahkan berani bertaruh," Kyuhyun menyeringai, "_Well, namja _seperti apa itu, hm?"

"Huh?"

"_Namja _yang berhasil membuat seorang Kim Yesung jatuh cinta, seperti apa dia?"

"Apa aku harus memberitahukannya padamu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "_Yeah_, itu tergantung bagaimana arti seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk Kim Yesung,"

Yesung menyeringai lebar, "Aku akan memberitahumu setelah aku yakin bagaimana perasaanku,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan menunggu,"

Yesung mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku masih harus menyelesaikan sesuatu. Terima kasih kau sudah menyita waktu yang seharusnya aku gunakan untuk bekerja selama berjam-jam,"

Yesung tersenyum, "Sama-sama. Aku juga senang melakukannya untukmu," jawabnya seraya menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada.

Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Yesung gemas, membuat _namja _manis itu mengerang protes.

"Yah!"

"Jangan mencoba kabur lagi, _arra_?"

Yesung mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak bisa berjanji,"

"_Arraseo_. Aku pergi dulu. Selamat tidur," ucap Kyuhyun seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur Yesung kemudian keluar dari kamar itu.

Setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya, Yesung kemudian memutuskan untuk tidur. Namun cukup lama ia berbaring, matanya tidak mau benar-benar terpejam.

"Haiz! Kenapa wajah _namja _itu selalu menggangguku?!" gerutunya kesal. Ia kemudian bangkit dari _bed_-nya dan keluar dari kamar.

Awalnya ia berniat untuk mengambil minum di dapur, tetapi langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar Kibum yang sedikit terbuka. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas _namja _yang merupakan adik tirinya itu tidur dengan posisi telungkup di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat goresan luka di punggung Kibum yang terekspos karena _namja _itu tidak memakai baju.

Yesung mengamati sekelilingnya, terlebih dulu memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang memperhatikannya sebelum kemudian ia diam-diam masuk ke dalam kamar Kibum. Ia sangat yakin luka memar itu Kibum dapatkan saat _namja _tersebut menolongnya tadi. Ya, meskipun saat terjatuh tadi ia tidak sepenuhnya sadar, namun ia tahu mereka jatuh cukup keras, terlebih Kibum yang berada di bawahnya.

"Haiz! Apa ini belum diobati?" gumam Yesung melihat bercak-bercak darah yang telah mengering masih menghiasi luka memar di punggung Kibum.

_Namja _manis itu kemudian berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kotak obat yang tadi digunakan Kyuhyun untuk mengobati lukanya, kemudian membawanya kembali ke kamar Kibum.

Setelah lebih dulu memastikan bahwa Kibum benar-benar sedang tidur, Yesung kemudian membuka kotak obat yang dibawanya. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia membersihkan luka memar di punggung Kibum dengan kapas yang sudah lebih dulu ia basahi dengan alkohol. Ia memang tidak berpengalaman dalam melakukan kebaikan terhadap sesama, namun setidaknya kalau hanya seperti ini saja ia masih bisa menjamin ia tak akan membuat Kibum dalam bahaya karena perawatannya.

Yesung tersenyum puas menatap hasil kerjanya. Setidaknya ia sudah membantu agar luka Kibum tidak infeksi. Jadi mereka impas, bukan?

"Jangan salah paham. Aku melakukannya karena aku tidak mau berhutang pada siapapun," gumam Yesung entah pada siapa.

Yesung membereskan kotak obat tadi kemudian membawanya keluar dari kamar Kibum, sama sekali tidak menyadari ketika perlahan _namja _pemilik iris _obsidian _itu membuka kedua matanya, menatap sang _hyung _yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang pelayan di depan pintu kamarnya.

"_Ahjumma, _nanti kalau Kibum bertanya, katakan kau yang membersihkan lukanya, _ne_? Kalau kau sampai berani memberitahu orang lain, jangan salahkan aku jika kau kehilangan pekerjaanmu, _arraseo_?"

Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung berjalan menuju halaman parkir universitasnya, tempat dimana Cho Kyuhyun sudah menunggunya di sana seperti biasa. Terkadang Yesung sendiri juga measa heran, _namja _yang sebenarnya hanya ditugaskan untuk mendampinginya sebagai calon pewaris Kim _Group _itu kini seolah beralih profesi menjadi _babysiter _seperti yang ia katakan kemarin. Terlebih setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu, Cho Kyuhyun menjadi semakin _overprotective _terhadapnya.

Sebenarnya Yesung juga tidak merasa terganggu. Cho Kyuhyun sudah berada di sampingnya bahkan sejak ia mulai belajar merangkak, jadi ia telah cukup terbiasa. Meskipun terkadang ia bersikap seolah kesal dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun di sampingnya, namun kenyataannya dalam hati ia bersyukur karena Tuhan telah mengirim _namja _itu untuk menemaninya di saat ia merasa sendirian.

Setelah _Appa_-nya menikah dengan Jung Soyeon, lalu disusul dengan kematian _Umma_-nya dua tahun kemudian, ia merasa tak memiliki siapapun lagi di sisinya. Mr. Kim yang sejak dulu memang selalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri seakan semakin menjauh darinya. Ia seolah dituntut untuk hidup mandiri di usianya yang bahkan belum menginjak tahun ke sepuluh. Dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah orang yang paling banyak membantunya hingga ia mampu bertahan sampai saat ini.

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat Sang Tuan muda berjalan menghampirinya.

Yesung memutar bola matanya bosan, "Kau mirip seperti _ahjumma _yang sedang menjemput anaknya di sekolah dasar, Kyuhyun-sshi,"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, "Kau memang terlihat seperti anak sekolah dasar, Tuan muda,"

Yesung mendelik, "Kau—"

"Hey!"

Ucapan Yesung terputus, ia sangat mengenal suara itu. Suara _baritone _yang beberapa hari ini membuatnya tak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Ia langsung menoleh ke belakang untuk kemudian mendapati Choi Siwon berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau?"

Masih dengan tersenyum, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Yesung.

"Merindukanku?" goda Siwon yang langsung membuat pipi Yesung merona.

"Ka-kau terlalu percaya diri, Siwon-sshi!" elak Yesung, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar suaranya tidak terdengar gugup.

"Matamu yang mengatakan itu padaku, Yesung-sshi. Bukankah mata tidak pernah bisa berbohong?"

"Apa ini _namja _yang kau maksud kemarin, Yesung-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakangnya, membuat Yesung terlonjak kaget.

"Kyuhyun hyung!"

"Wow, kau bahkan bercerita tentang aku?" tanya Siwon takjub, "Apa yang kau ceritakan? Ciuman kita?"

"Haiz! Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" seru Yesung sambil memukul lengan Siwon. Wajahnya terlihat semakin memerah.

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, "Ciuman?"

"_A-aniya_! Itu bukan ciuman yang seperti itu!" sanggah Yesung cepat.

"Memang ciuman seperti apa yang kau harapkan, huh?" Siwon kembali menggoda, membuat Yesung benar-benar ingin menyembunyikan dirinya dari seluruh dunia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yesung mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku hanya merasa kau merindukanku. Dan hatiku membawaku ke sini,"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku tidak merindukanmu!"

Siwon pura-pura memasang wajah kecewa, "Begitukah? Padahal aku sangat merindukanmu," ucapnya, membuat wajah Yesung merona untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum samar. Belasan tahun ia mengenal Yesung, tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat _namja _manis itu salah tingkah seperti ini. Yesung terlihat begitu bahagia, tetapi kenapa hatinya malah terasa sakit?

"Kyuhyun-sshi, lebih baik kau pulang duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan," ujar Yesung membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Uh?"

"Aku masih ada urusan dengan orang ini," Yesung melirik Siwon sekilas, "Jadi lebih baik kau duluan saja,"

"Ah, baiklah. Hati-hati, ne?" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Yesung pelan sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua _namja _itu.

"Kekasihmu?" tanya Siwon seraya mengalihkan tatapannya dari mobil Kyuhyun yang baru saja menghilang di balik pintu gerbang.

"_Anni_. Dia pengacara keluargaku," jawab Yesung.

"Tetapi sepertinya kalian dekat sekali,"

"Aku memang sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil,"

"Aah, jadi dia adalah salah satu orang yang harus aku awasi!"

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya, "Huh?"

"Hmm ya, bisa jadi dia adalah sainganku untuk mendapatkan hatimu," ucap Siwon seraya mengerilingkan matanya.

"Yah! Berhenti menggodaku!"

Siwon tertawa melihat wajah Yesung yang kembali memerah, "Tapi kau suka, kan?"

"Suka apanya?" Yesung membuang muka.

Siwon mencubit pipi Yesung gemas, menghasilkan erangan dari _namja _manis di hadapannya itu. Kenapa orang-orang suka sekali mencubit pipinya?

"Ini untukmu," ujar Siwon seraya menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan yang ia bawa sejak tadi.

Yesung mengangkat alisnya, "Apa ini?"

"Buka saja,"

Yesung mendengus kesal, tapi _toh _ia tetap membuka bingkisan berwarna merah pemberian Siwon itu.

"Boneka?" Yesung langsung menatap Siwon dengan mata melebar, "Kau pikir aku _yeoja_, huh?"

Siwon tersenyum, "_Well, _sebenarnya aku masih belum sepenuhnya percaya kalau kau ini _namja_,"

Yesung melotot, bersiap melayangkan protes ketika tangan Siwon kembali mencubit pipinya.

"Yah! Aku hanya bercanda," ujar Siwon membuat Yesung mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes, "Anggap saja ini adalah permintaan maafku karena sudah menciummu sebarangan, hmm ya meskipun aku tahu sebenarnya kau juga menikmatinya, tapi— aww!"

Yesung menyeringai tanpa dosa, "Uups! _Mianhae, _aku tidak sengaja menginjak kakimu,"

"Baiklah, kembalikan bonekanya kalau kau tidak mau!" seru Siwon sambil meraih boneka berbentuk kura-kura di tangan Yesung, namun _namja _manis itu kembali menariknya dengan cepat.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau?" sahut Yesung sambil memeluk erat boneka berwarna hijau itu, "Lagipula kau tidak boleh mengambil kembali apa yang sudah kau berikan pada orang lain, Tuan,"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus menjaga boneka ini dengan baik, _arra_? Awas saja kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya,"

Yesung tersenyum lebar, "_Arraseo_,"

"Ah iya, kuliahmu sudah selesai, kan?" tanya Siwon.

Yesung mengangguk, "_Waeyo_?"

"Bagaimana dengan makan siang bersama?"

Yesung terlihat memasang pose berpikir beberapa saat, "Hmm, boleh juga,"

Siwon tersenyum kemudian menarik tangan Yesung dan membawanya berlari menuju mobilnya.

"Silahkan," ucap Siwon seraya membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Yesung.

Yesung memicingkan matanya, "Kau tidak berniat menculikku, kan?"

"Hmm, aku memang berniat menculikmu, _to be very honest_. Tetapi tidak sekarang," jawab Siwon sambil tertawa.

Yesung menginjak kaki Siwon sekali lagi sebelum kemudian _namja _manis itu masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon dan menutup pintunya.

"Yah!" Protes Siwon dengan wajah kesal, namun Yesung hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku akan membalasmu!" ancam Siwon sebelum kemudian menyusul Yesung masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kau sedang berada dalam masalah besar, Kim Yesung.." Siwon menyeringai seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yesung.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yesung gugup. Jantungnya mulai berdegup tak beraturan ketika merasakan napas hangat Siwon menerpa wajahnya.

Siwon menyeringai, "Kau—"

Yesung langsung memejamkan matanya.

"—lupa memasang _seatbelt_," ucap Siwon sambil mengaitkan _seatbelt _pada tubuh Yesung.

Yesung langsung membuka matanya, menatap tajam Siwon yang masih menyeringai kearahnya.

"_Wae_? Kau berharap aku menciummu lagi?" goda Siwon.

"A-apa?" Yesung langsung memalingkan wajahnya, "Tentu saja tidak!"

Siwon tersenyum. Ia meraih wajah Yesung untuk kembali menghadapnya, "Aku memang ingin melakukannya," ucapnya sebelum kemudian mencium bibir tipis yang sedikit terbuka di depannya itu, melumatnya sebentar lalu melepaskannya.

Seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, Siwon menarik tubuhnya menjauh, memasangkan _seatbelt _pada dirinya sendiri sebelum kemudian mulai melanjukan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu, bersikap seolah baru saja tidak terjadi apa-apa di sana.

Yesung pun sepertinya kali ini tidak berniat untuk meluncurkan protes. _Namja _manis itu lebih memilih untuk menatap keluar kaca mobil dengan senyuman tipis yang menghiasi bibir _cherry_-nya.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Siwon-sshi, apa kau benar-benar yakin akan makan di sini?" bisik Yesung ketika Siwon menarik tangannya memasuki sebuah restaurant mewah.

"Tentu saja. Memang kenapa? Kau pikir aku tidak akan sanggup membayarnya, huh?" balas Siwon seraya membawa Yesung duduk di sudut ruangan.

Yesung menyeringai kecil, "Aku kan hanya bertanya,"

Siwon mendengus, "Aku memang tidak sekaya dirimu, Kim Yesung. Tetapi kalau hanya untuk makan di tempat ini sampai kau pingsan karena kekenyangan saja sepertinya aku masih sanggup,"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku kan tidak bermaksud seperti itu,"

Siwon tertawa melihat raut wajah Yesung, "Aku hanya bercanda, Yesung-ah. Kau mau pesan apa?" tanyanya sambil membuka buku menu yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pelayan.

"Samakan denganmu saja,"

"Hmm, baiklah," jawab Siwon. Ia kemudian memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman pada pelayan yang masih setia menunggu di sampingnya.

"Ah iya, darimana kau tahu namaku? Bukankah saat pertama kali bertemu kau bahkan tidak mengenalku?" tanya Yesung setelah _waitress _yang tadi melayani mereka pergi.

Siwon tertawa pelan, "Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Yesung, seorang _namja _manis yang merupakan calon pewaris salah satu perusahaan terbesar di korea,"

Yesung mendelik, "Jangan-jangan kau mendekatiku karena itu?!"

Siwon mengangkat bahunya, "Bisa jadi. Apa kau keberatan?"

Yesung memutar bola matanya, "Sangat keberatan! Aku bosan dengan orang-orang seperti itu,"

Siwon terkekeh pelan, "Aku bukan _namja _seperti itu, Yesung-ah. Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hartamu,"

Yesung menatap Siwon curiga, "Benarkah?"

Siwon mengangguk, "Uang yang aku miliki sudah lebih dari cukup kalau hanya untuk membiayai hidupku sampai aku mati,"

Yesung tertawa kecil, "Apa ada yang pernah mengatakan kau ini sangat sombong?"

"Hmm, orang seperti itu tidak sedikit,"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya masih dengan tertawa. Namun tawa Yesung langsung memudar begitu _caramel_-nya bertemu dengan iris gelap sang _Appa _yang terlihat menghampirinya bersama Mrs. Kim.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah dingin.

"Tentu saja kami ingin makan siang, Yesungie," jawab Mrs. Kim sembari tersenyum.

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat mengeras beberapa saat sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum ramah.

"_Anyeong, ajusshi, ahjumma_. Apa kalian mau makan bersama kami?" ucap Siwon yang langsung disambut dengan tatapan protes dari Yesung.

"Bagaimana, _yeobo_? Kita juga sudah lama sekali tidak makan bersama Yesungie, kan?" tanya Mrs. Kim pada Mr. Kim.

"Ya, aku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk," Mr. Kim tersenyum sebelum kemudian duduk di samping Siwon, sementara Mrs. Kim memilih untuk duduk di samping Yesung.

"_Nuguseyo_?" tanya Mrs. Kim pada Siwon.

"Choi Siwon _imnida_. Aku teman Yesung," ujar Siwon memperkenalkan diri.

"C-Choi Siwon?" Mrs. Kim terlihat melebarkan matanya.

Siwon mengangguk, "_Waeyo_, _ahjumma_? Apa ada masalah? Apa namaku mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?"

"_A-anni_!" jawab Mrs. Kim cepat, "Aku hanya sedikit terkejut saja. Yesungie tidak pernah mengenalkan teman-temannya pada kami sebelumnya,"

"_Ah, arraseo,_" Siwon mengangguk paham.

"Apa pekerjaanmu, Siwon-sshi?" kali ini Mr. Kim yang bertanya.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan studiku di Amerika, _Ajusshi_, jadi aku belum memiliki pekerjaan tetap di sini," jawab Siwon.

"Ah, lalu orang tuamu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki _Appa_. _Umma_-ku melahirkan aku tanpa seorang suami," ujar Siwon membuat ketiga orang di sampingnya terlihat terkejut.

"Maksudmu _Umma_-mu tidak menikah tetapi memiliki anak, begitu?"

Siwon mengangguk, "Tapi dia benar-benar seorang _Umma _yang tidak bertanggung jawab," ucapnya seraya melirik Mrs. Kim yang kini terlihat menahan napasnya, "Dia lebih memilih meninggalkan aku demi mengejar ambisinya,"

"Ah, ternyata wanita memang selalu seperti itu," gumam Yesung sambil melirik Mrs. Kim.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Kim Yesung!"

"Su-sudahlah, _yeobo_. Yesung pasti tidak bermaksud seperti itu," sahut Mrs. Kim cepat, berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar gugup, "Benar begitu kan, Yesung-ah?" lanjutnya sembari mengusap rambut Yesung, namun _namja _manis itu langsung membuang muka.

"Aku tidak berselera makan. Lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat lain. _Kajja_, Siwon-sshi!" ujar Yesung seraya menarik tangan Siwon dan membawanya keluar dari restaurant.

"Ck, anak itu memang benar-benar tidak memiliki sopan santun," gumam Mr. Kim.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Mrs. Kim berjalan mengendap-endap keluar dari rumahnya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu gerbang dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang di sekelilingnya, ia mengambil ponselnya kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

"Cari tahu semua hal tentang Choi Siwon, seorang _namja _yang saat ini dekat dengan Kim Yesung,"

"..."

"Jangan sampai ada yang tahu, _arra_?"

"..."

"Lakukan secepatnya," ujar Mrs. Kim sebelum kemudian menutup teleponnya. Ia baru saja akan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah ketika sebuah mobil berhenti beberapa langkah di depannya.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat Siwon keluar dari sisi kiri mobil berwarna hitam itu. Ia melirik Mrs. Kim sekilas sembari menyeringai samar, lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Yesung.

"_Gomawo_," ucap Yesung seraya tersenyum manis.

Siwon balas tersenyum, "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Ternyata kau _namja _yang sangat menarik,"

Pipi Yesung kembali merona, "Kalau begitu ayo bertemu lagi!"

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, "Huh?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Besok, besoknya lagi, kemudian besoknya lagi dan seterusnya. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu setiap hari,"

Siwon terkekeh pelan, "Kapan kita harus bertemu besok? Di menit pertama setelah kita bangun tidur?"

Pipi Yesung semakin memerah, "_Sound great_,"

Siwon kembali tersenyum. Ia meraih wajah Yesung sebelum kemudian mengecup bibir itu singkat, seolah sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Mrs. Kim di sana.

"Selamat malam," ucap Siwon seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Malam," balas Yesung sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Yesung bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah mobil Siwon menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Tunggu!" ujar Mrs. Kim seraya menarik lengan Yesung.

Yesung melirik Mrs. Kim dengan tatapan jengah, "Singkirkan tanganmu, Jung Soyeon-sshi,"

"Seberapa jauh hubunganmu dengan Choi Siwon?"

Yesung menyentakkan tangan Mrs. Kim dengan kasar, "Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu," ujarnya kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Jangan berhubungan dengan _namja _itu lagi!" seru Mrs. Kim sambil mengejar Yesung yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya kemudian tersenyum sinis kearah Mrs. Kim, "_Waeyo_?"

"Dia tidak benar-benar tertarik padamu, Kim Yesung!"

Wajah Yesung mengeras mendengar ucapan Mrs. Kim, "Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk menilainya, Jung Soyeon!"

"Dia pasti mendekatimu dengan motif tertentu! Dia berbahaya untukmu!"

Yesung tertawa pelan, membuat Mrs. Kim mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apakah pantas seorang penjahat meneriaki penjahat yang lain? Kau pikir siapa dirimu?"

Mrs. Kim mengepalkan tangannya kuat, "Kau akan menyesal, Kim Yesung,"

"Kau sedang mengancamku?"

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Yesung-ya! Jauhi Choi Siwon!"

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan ucapan wanita jalang sepertimu?"

"Kim Yesung!"

Yesung memutar bola matanya begitu mendengar suara Mr. Kim memanggilnya.

"Pertunjukkan kesukaanmu akan segera dimulai," bisiknya pada Mrs. Kim.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada _Umma_-mu, huh?!" seru Mr. Kim.

"Dia bukan _Umma_-ku! Aku tidak sudi memiliki_Umma _busuk seperti dia!"

Plakk!

Mr. Kim menampar pipi Yesung dengan cukup keras, membuat _namja _manis itu jatuh terjerembab ke lantai.

"Yesung hyung!" Kibum yang entah sejak kapan menyaksikan pertengkaran itu langsung berlari menghampiri Yesung dan membantunya berdiri, namun sang _hyung _langsung menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

Yesung tersenyum sinis seraya mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya, "Aku hanya memiliki satu _Umma_, dan wanita yang kau sebut _Umma_-ku ini sudah membunuhnya!" serunya dengan suara bergetar.

Plakk!

Satu lagi tamparan mendarat di pipinya yang sudah memerah.

"_Appa_!" Kibum kembali berteriak, mencoba untuk memperingatkan Mr. Kim, meskipun sebenarnya ia juga tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menentang _Appa_-nya tersebut.

"Berhenti menyalahkan Jung Soyeon, Yesung-ah! Itu kecelakaan!"

"Sudah, _yeobo_, kau menyakiti Yesung!"

"Berhenti berpura-pura baik, Jung Soyeon! Kau benar-benar membuatku muak!" teriak Yesung dengan mata memerah.

"Kim Yesung! Dimana sopan santunmu, huh? Kau benar-benar mempermalukan keluarga kita!"

"Kau pikir aku senang menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini?" desis Yesung dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Kau pikir selama ini siapa yang membiayai hidupmu, huh?!"

Yesung tertawa pelan, "_Appa _pikir aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa semua ini?"

Mr. Kim ikut tersenyum sinis, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pergi dari rumah ini?"

"Aku sudah berniat melakukannya,"

"Tanpa membawa apapun?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membuktikan padamu kalau aku masih bisa bertahan hidup tanpa semua uangmu,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, pergi dari rumah ini! Kita lihat seberapa jauh kau mampu bertahan!"

"Aku akan bertahan sampai akhir," ujar Yesung seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah itu. Namun sebelum mencapai pintu ia menghentikan langkahnya, "Baju ini, aku juga membelinya dengan uang _Appa_. Tapi aku tidak mungkin keluar tanpa memakai apapun, kan? Aku akan mengembalikannya nanti," ucapnya lagi sebelum kemudian ia benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya.

"Cegah Yesung, _yeobo_! Ini sudah malam!" ujar Mrs. Kim seraya menggenggam tangan Mr. Kim.

"Haiz! Anak itu benar-benar membuatku pusing!" Mr. Kim melepaskan genggaman tangan Mrs. Kim kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya, sama sekali tak berniat untuk mencegah Yesung pergi.

"_Yeobo_!"

"_Umma_ tidak perlu berpura-pura. Bukankah ini yang _Umma _tunggu sejak lama?" bisik Kibum membuat Mrs. Kim langsung melebarkan matanya.

"Kim Kibum!"

Kibum menghela napas pelan sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang tamunya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian kembali membukanya diiringi dengan helaan napas pelan. Ia merasa cukup puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan hari ini. Mendekati Yesung ternyata jauh lebih mudah dari yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya. Namun entah mengapa, ia merasa ada yang mengganjal di sini.

Membalas dendam atas apa yang ia dapatkan adalah tujuan terbesar yang harus ia capai dalam hidupnya. Ia tak peduli jika ia harus mengorbankan semua yang ia miliki untuk menghancurkan orang itu. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika apa yang ia lakukan membuat ia ikut merasakan luka. Baginya, lebih baik mereka terluka bersama daripada ia harus melihat orang itu bahagia. Bakhan mungkin jika ada seseorang yang menjanjikan ia sebuah kebahagiaan, namun dengan syarat ia harus melupakan dendamnya, ia akan lebih memilih untuk tidak merasakan kebahagiaan seumur hidupnya

Dan Yesung adalah kunci utama yang sudah berhasil ia genggam. Dengan membuat Yesung percaya padanya, itu berarti hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan mencapai tujuannya. Meskipun itu artinya ia harus membuat _namja _manis itu terluka pada akhirnya, ia tetap harus melakukannya. Ya, ia yakin ia harus tetap melakukannya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan cukup keras tampaknya berhasil menarik Siwon dari lamunannya. Reflek ia mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit menautkan alisnya ketika melihat Donghae memapah seseorang masuk ke dalam rumah, sebelum akhirnya _obsidian _itu melebar begitu mengenali siapa sosok yang dibawa Donghae tersebut.

"Yesung?"

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bantu aku!" Donghae berteriak, membuat ia tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Donghae-ya?" tanya Siwon seraya menghampiri Donghae dan Yesung.

"_Molla_. Tadi aku menemukannya duduk sendirian di pinggir jalan," jawab Donghae.

"Kenapa kau membawanya ke sini?" Siwon kembali bertanya sambil membantu Donghae mendudukkan Yesung di sofa.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengantarnya pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dan lagi, dia terus memanggil namamu dari tadi,"

Siwon meraih wajah Yesung, membuat _namja _manis yang terlihat berada di ambang kesadarannya itu menatapnya, "Apa kau mabuk?"

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Siwon dengan wajah sayu, "Choi Siwon?" gumamnya sambil menjulurkan jemarinya, menyentuh pipi Siwon kemudian menekannya pelan, "Haiz _jinjja_! Kenapa kau bisa muncul lagi?"

Siwon dan Donghae saling bertatapan bingung.

"Yah, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Yesung lagi, "Bagaimana kau bisa berjalan, berlarian dan terbang di dalam kepalaku seharian penuh, huh? Kau bahkan tidak membiarkan aku tidur dengan nyenyak. Apa kau tidak merasa lelah?"

Siwon terdiam, menatap boneka kura-kura pemberiannya yang berada di tangan kiri Yesung.

"Kau tahu, kau bukan hanya mencuri ciuman pertamaku, tetapi kau sudah mencuri seluruh pikiranku. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan dirimu dari kepalaku sejak saat itu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat melakukan apapun," Yesung terkekeh pelan, "Ini sama sekali bukan Kim Yesung yang dikenal semua orang. Aku benar-benar akan menjadi gila karenamu, Choi Siwon,"

"Ambilkan air putih untuknya, Donghae-ah," ujar Siwon tanpa mengalihkan tatapan datarnya dari wajah Yesung.

"Ba-baik," jawab Donghae yang kemudian langsung bergegas menuju dapur.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini padaku, Choi Siwon? Aku merasa seperti akan mati karena merindukanmu, padahal aku belum mengenalmu,"

"Ini, Siwon-ah," ujar Donghae yang sudah kembali dari dapur seraya menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Siwon.

Siwon meraih gelas di tangan Donghae kemudian memberikannya pada Yesung, "Minumlah,"

Yesung tidak bergeming. Ia tampak masih asyik dengan kegiatannya meraba-raba wajah Siwon dengan jemari mungilnya, seolah tengah menikmati apa yang ia anggap imajinasinya itu.

Siwon menghela napas pelan. Ia kemudian bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya seraya memberikan gelas tadi pada Donghae.

"Aku akan membawanya ke kamarku," ujar Siwon sembari memposisikan kedua tangannya di belakang lutut dan punggung Yesung.

Donghae hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

Siwon pun kemudian mengangkat tubuh Yesung yang terbilang cukup ringan lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kesadaran Yesung terlihat semakin menipis. Ia sama sekali tidak memberontak saat Siwon mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia justru melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon dan menyamankan dirinya dalam gendongan _namja _tampan itu.

Siwon membaringkan tubuh Yesung di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia baru saja akan beranjak pergi ketika Yesung menarik tangannya hingga ia jatuh menindih tubuh di _namja _manis itu.

Ia masih dalam kondisi terkejut ketika tiba-tiba bibir tipis Yesung memagut bibirnya, memancingnya untuk membalas ciuman yang terasa semakin menuntut itu. Ia bahkan tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, bukannya berusaha menyadarkan Yesung, ia justru ikut terhanyut ke dalam permainan _namja_ di bawahnya itu.

Tangan Siwon yang tadinya berada di kedua sisi kepala Yesung perlahan beralih membingkai wajah manis di bawahnya. Ciuman yang memang tidak bisa dikatakan lembut sejak awal itu menjadi semakin liar. Lidah Siwon dengan lihai membelai setiap sudut rongga mulut Yesung, membuat _namja _yang berusia tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu mendesah di sela ciuman mereka.

Kebutuhan oksigen yang semakin mendesak memaksa keduanya untuk menyudahi ciuman panas itu. Tubuh Yesung yang semakin melemas hanya bisa pasrah saat bibir Siwon beralih turun menuju lehernya, menghisap dan memberikan gigitan kecil pada kulit putih mulus tersebut.

Namun sesuatu seolah memukulnya, membuat akal sehat Siwon kembali bekerja, menyadarkan dirinya yang hampir terhanyut ke dalam sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan –untuk saat ini. Ia segera menarik tubuhnya, membuat _namja _manis yang berbaring di bawahnya terlihat terkejut.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Yesung dengan suara lirih. Tatapan matanya terlihat semakin sayu.

Siwon tak menjawab. Ia tahu _namja _manis yang kini menatapnya bingung itu masih berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau tertarik padaku?" Yesung kembali bertanya.

Siwon menarik selimut di atas _bed_-nya kemudian menutupi tubuh Yesung sampai sebatas dada.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan orang yang sedang mabuk," jawab Siwon seraya tersenyum.

Yesung menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak mabuk!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Siwon seraya merapikan rambut Yesung yang sedikit berantakan.

Yesung mengangguk pelan, matanya terlihat hampir menutup sepenuhnya.

Siwon kembali tersenyum, "Kau pasti sangat lelah. Tidurlah,"

Yesung tidak menjawab lagi. Deru napasnya terdengar semakin lembut hingga akhirnya _namja _manis itu jatuh terlelap.

Siwon kembali menghela napas pelan. Ia merapatkan selimut Yesung sebelum kemudian keluar dari kamar itu.

Donghae yang tengah menonton televisi di ruang tengah langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara pintu kamar Siwon terbuka.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" tanya Donghae.

Siwon mengangguk pelan seraya duduk di samping Donghae.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu, Siwon-ah,"

Hanya helaan napas pelan dari Siwon yang Donghae dapatkan sebagai balasan atas ucapannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan menggunakan dia untuk membalas dendam pada Jung Soyeon?"

"_Waeyo_?" Siwon malah balik bertanya.

"Maksudku.. apa kau benar-benar harus menyakitinya?"

Siwon tertawa pelan, membuat Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kau tahu, Donghae-ya, aku bahkan rela mengorbankan diriku sendiri untuk ini, kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkan orang lain? Lagipula Yesung bukan siapa-siapa bagiku,"

"Ah," Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Malam ini aku akan tidur di kamar tamu," ujar Siwon sembari bangkit dari sofa, "Pastikan kau membangunkan aku sebelum Yesung bangun besok pagi,"

"_Arraseo_,"

Siwon tersenyum tipis sebelum kemudian melangkah menuju kamar tamu yang berada di sebelah kamarnya.

...

* * *

To Be Continued~

* * *

.

**Thanks to :**

diahidayah** - Nierin** – CheftyClouds – **Song Hye Hoon** – Ikhaasan – **Love Clouds** – Funtasticclouds – **rinny agustyaa** – sparkloudy – **cloud3024** – miinah91 – **Yanie** – yolyol – **yeppen y erry** – yeyepapo – **lalaClouds** – sisil li24 – **spfly3024** - Nakashima Ayumu - **Kim** - sardonyx3424 – **Uthienz Keykimkibum** – szasza harnis – **cloudy10** – Ayyes CloudNest - **Sung Hyohee** – CloudsYeskie – **Micky Sona** – Liekyusung – **rayie 159** – ryu jackson clouds – **srelf567** – nhyed'Agiestaa – **pepiqyu** – Deanda mahfita – **UkeYesung** – melsfitriani – **bubble clouds** - tepeelfyahoo - **fly407** – cloudhy – **Osha Kim** – Asfihani Chun – **yesunghyunggue** – Guest – **Nakazawa Ryu** – rinaElf – **TikaClouds2124** – hyunlpa – **denita18** – reva kyuminelf – **TrinCloudsparkyu** – Qciestefanatic Pholephel Yukers – **ElfCloud Dhy** – YEWONovie – **L Hanazawa** – YeWonshipper – **Jerome Je** – Gaeul Kameko – **Cloud'sHana** – Guest - **ajib4ff**

Dan untuk semua _readers _yang sudah review di facebook ^^

Maaf kalau ada yang kelewat

* * *

Anyeong ^^

Berita buruk pemirsa, ternyata salah perkiraan

Kalau threeshot harusnya ending di chapter ini kan?

Tapi kayaknya masih lumayan jauh XD

Aku emang nggak ahli dalam memperkirakan, contohnya FF Love For You yang awalnya Cuma mau dibikin twoshot malah jadi 18 chapter kkk~

Jadi let it flow aja yaa ^^

Gomawo buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview FF absurd dari author yang tidak kalah absurd ini ^^

_Mianhae _kalau chapter ini juga tidak memuaskan

Tapi aku juga masih membutuhkan masukan dari para _readers_, jadi buat yang udah baca _review _ne? :D

_Its hurt (?) when you know someone read your fanfic but they left nothing kkk _#plakk


	4. Innocence

_**Tell Me A Lie**_

**Pairing** : Yewon

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt/comfort

**Rate** : M (Untuk sedikit adegan yang saya sendiri masih bingung harus ngasih rate apa -_-)

**Disclaimer** : Ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama korea **Nice Guy**. Semua cast milik Tuhan, dan Yewon saling memiliki ^^

A Yewon Fanfiction © 2013 by Fairy_Siwoonie

.

* * *

~ HAPPY READING ~

* * *

.

Bias cahaya mentari yang masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela tampaknya berhasil mengusik Yesung yang masih berada di alam mimpinya. _Namja _bersurai hitam kecokelatan itu perlahan membuka kedua matanya, sedikit mengernyit ketika merasakan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Mata _caramel _yang bahkan belum terbuka sempurna itu kembali menutup, terpejam beberapa saat sampai _namja _manis itu merasa nyeri di kepalanya sedikit berkurang.

_Caramel _Yesung berputar, menyapu ruangan bernuansa secerah langit itu dengan pandangan bingung. Ini bukan kamarnya, dan ia yakin ini bukan salah satu ruangan yang ada di rumahnya. Lalu ia dimana?

Yesung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, mencoba mereka ulang apa yang terjadi hingga membuatnya berakhir di tempat tak dikenal ini. Sejauh yang ia ingat, tadi malam ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah, lalu pergi ke bar dan minum soju untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Lalu tempat ini?

"Haiz! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya!" Yesung mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Ia bukan tipe orang yang kuat minum, sebenarnya. Hanya saja tadi malam ia merasa begitu marah dan kesal, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke bar dengan sisa uang yang ia miliki. Seingatnya ia hanya meminum beberapa gelas soju, tapi kenapa ia bisa mabuk? Ck, apa toleransinya terhadap alkohol benar-benar selemah itu?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Yesung tersentak. Kepalanya masih terasa nyeri, namun ia yakin ia tidak salah mengenali suara _baritone _itu. Dan benar saja, begitu ia menoleh, ia menemukan Choi Siwon berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau?"

Siwon tersenyum melihat raut wajah Yesung yang tampak terkejut melihatnya, "Selamat pagi,"

"Ini dimana? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Ini kamarku," jawab Siwon sembari duduk di samping Yesung, "Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

Yesung menggeleng kecil, "Aku tidak pernah bisa mengingat apa yang aku lakukan saat aku sedang mabuk," jawabnya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Siwon tertawa pelan, "Kalau begitu kau sangat beruntung karena aku yang menemukanmu. Kau benar-benar sangat menggoda tadi malam. Aku tidak bisa menjamin kau akan baik-baik saja kalau orang lain yang menemukanmu,"

Yesung melotot, "Apa maksudmu menggoda?"

"Kau tahu, kau terlihat begitu manis dan polos saat mabuk seperti itu, benar-benar menggoda untuk disentuh. Kau beruntung karena aku masih bisa mengendalikan diriku. Kalau tidak, mungkin saat ini sampai beberapa hari ke depan kau akan kesulitan berjalan," jawab Siwon membuat wajah Yesung langsung memerah sempurna. Hey, ia memang belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya, namun ia tidak sepolos itu. Ia tahu dengan pasti apa maksud ucapan Siwon barusan.

"A-aku tidak melakukan hal yang gila, kan?" Yesung menggigit bibirnya sambil menatap Siwon cemas.

Siwon terlihat berpikir beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Kalau tiba-tiba menciumku dengan liar itu bisa dikategorikan hal gila, maka kau memang melakukannya,"

Yesung melebarkan matanya, semburat merah di pipinya tampak semakin jelas, "A-aku benar-benar melakukannya?"

Siwon kembali tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Yesung gemas, "_Gwenchana-yo_. Aku mengerti kalau kau benar-benar menikmati ciuman denganku. Jadi aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kalau sekali-sekali kau yang memulai duluan,"

Yesung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya, "Itu benar-benar memalukan!"

"Apa kau selalu melakukan itu setiap kau mabuk?"

Yesung langsung menggeleng cepat, "_Anni_! Aku belum pernah berciuman dengan orang lain!"

Siwon menyeringai, "Jadi aku benar-benar sudah mencuri ciuman pertamamu, huh?"

Yesung mengambil bantal di sampingnya kemudian memukul kepala Siwon dengan 'sayang'.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Siwon-sshi!"

"Yah! Aku hanya memastikan," balas Siwon seraya merebut bantal di tangan Yesung.

"Err.." Yesung menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Itu.. apa aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu?"

Siwon kembali terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum kemudian mengangguk, "Ya, kau mengatakannya,"

Yesung semakin melebarkan matanya, "Apa aku juga mengatakan kalau aku akan menjadi gila karena merindukanmu?"

Lagi-lagi Siwon mengangguk.

"Haiz! Aku pasti sangat memalukan! Apa lagi yang aku katakan?"

"Kau pasti tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Itu benar-benar menggelikan sekali,"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku kan tidak sengaja melakukannya!" balasnya membela diri.

"Kau tahu, Yesung-ah, terkadang kejujuran itu justru muncul ketika kita melakukannya secara tidak sengaja,"

"Lalu.. apa kau menjawabnya?"

Siwon menautkan alisnya, "Huh?"

"Saat aku mengungkapkan perasaanku, apa kau menjawabnya?"

Siwon hanya memberikan anggukan kecil.

"Kau menjawab apa?" tanya Yesung antusias.

Siwon tersenyum, "Kau tidak lapar? Aku sudah membuat masakan spesial untukmu,"

"_Aniya_! Jawab pertanyaanku dulu!"

Siwon terlihat menghela napas pelan, "Apa kau benar-benar ingin mendengarnya?"

Yesung mengangguk cepat, "Kau pasti sudah mendengar semua pengakuanku, jadi tidak adil kalau kau tidak memberitahu aku,"

Siwon kembali terdiam, tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas pelan, "Kim Yesung—"

Siwon memberikan jeda yang cukup lama, membuat Yesung seolah menahan napas, namun _caramel_-nya masih tetap menatap _namja _tampan di hadapannya itu antusias.

"—Kau sudah masuk ke dalam perangkap seorang Choi Siwon. Kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri. Karena apa yang sudah berada dalam genggamanku, aku tidak akan semudah itu untuk melepaskannya. Meskipun kau menggunakan seluruh kekuatanmu untuk melarikan diri, aku tidak akan pernah berbaik hati padamu,"

Yesung terlihat mengangkat alisnya. Sepertinya ia mengalami sedikit kesulitan untuk mencerna ucapan Siwon.

"Apa kau benar-benar mengatakan itu?"

Siwon kembali mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Lalu aku menjawab apalagi?"

"Kau belum menjawabnya,"

Yesung tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu aku akan menjawabnya sekarang," ujarnya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup bibir Siwon sekilas sebelum kemudian melepaskannya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Aku tidak akan melarikan diri darimu. Bahkan jika kau berbaik hati padaku, aku tetap tidak akan pernah pergi darimu. Aku akan selamanya berada dalam perangkap seorang Choi Siwon, dengan senang hati,"

Siwon terdiam, namun wajah tampan itu tak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang berarti.

"Ah, aku benar-benar lapar. Apa kau memasak untukku?" tanya Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Siwon kembali tersenyum, "_Nde, kajja_!" ujarnya seraya menarik tangan Yesung dan membawanya menuju ruang makan.

"Apa kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Yesung sembari mengamati rumah Siwon yang tampak sepi.

"_Aniya_. Aku tinggal bersama _hyung_-ku," jawab Siwon sambil menarikkan sebuah kursi untuk Yesung.

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya, "_Hyung_?"

"Bukan _hyung _kandung sebenarnya," Siwon terkekeh pelan, "Aku bahkan tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_,"

"Ah," Yesung mengangguk paham.

"Aku membuatkan sup ikan untukmu. Aku harap kau menyukainya. Aku memasaknya khusus hanya untukmu," ujar Siwon seraya menyajikan semangkuk sup ikan di depan Yesung.

Yesung sedikit melebarkan matanya, "Sup ikan?"

Siwon mengangguk, "_Waeyo_? Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

Yesung langsung menggeleng cepat, "_A-anni_! Aku sangat menyukainya," jawabnya seraya menarik sudut bibirnya, memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan dimakan. Aku akan mengambilkan minuman untukmu," ucap Siwon seraya tersenyum.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menatap semangkuk sup di hadapannya. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia mulai meyendok sup ikan tersebut kemudian menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Siwon bertanya sambil menuangkan sekotak jus ke dalam gelas.

"E-enak sekali. Kau benar-benar hebat," jawab Yesung cepat. _Namja _manis itu kemudian kembali menyuapkan satu sendok sup ke dalam mulutnya. Satu suapan, dua suapan, hingga suapan kelima Yesung masih terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar Siwon membuat Yesung langsung menatapnya.

"Apa?"

Siwon menghampiri Yesung dengan segelas jus di tangannya, "Keluargamu pasti cemas karena kau tidak pulang semalaman,"

"Aku tidak mau pulang!" seru Yesung membuat Siwon menatapnya bingung.

"_Nde_?"

"Aku memang pergi dari rumah. Aku tidak mau kembali ke sana lagi. Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan mereka lagi!"

Siwon melebarkan matanya, "_Anni_! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu!"

Yesung memejamkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, badannya juga mulai terasa panas dingin.

"A-aku ingin tinggal di sini bersamamu," ucap Yesung lagi, namun kali ini dengan suara yang lebih rendah.

"_Anni_! Kau tidak boleh tinggal di sini!" seru Siwon.

Yesung menggeleng cepat, "Pokoknya aku tidak mau kembali ke rumah itu! Aku ingin tinggal di sini!"

"Aku tetap akan mengantarmu pulang!"

"Aku mohon, Siwon-sshi," ucap Yesung mengiba. Ia benar-benar tidak sedang berada dalam kondisi yang baik untuk berdebat, "Aku tidak tahu aku harus kemana lagi. Aku sudah tidak memiliki uang. Dompetku sudah aku buang di halaman rumahku kemarin,"

Siwon menggeleng tegas, "Kau tetap harus pulang!" ujarnya seraya menarik tangan Yesung dan membawanya keluar dari ruang makan.

"Siwon-sshi.." bisik Yesung lemah. Napasnya mulai tersengal. Namun sepertinya Siwon tidak menyadari itu. Ia terus menarik tangan Yesung keluar dari rumahnya.

Pandangan Yesung mulai memudar. Tubuhnya yang terasa semakin lemas tak sanggup lagi mengimbangi langkah panjang Siwon, hingga akhirnya _namja _manis itu jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

Bruk.

Siwon yang masih menggenggam tangan Yesung dengan cepat menyadarinya. Ia berbalik untuk kemudian mendapati _namja _manis itu jatuh pingsan di lantai.

"Yah! Kim Yesung?!"

Siwon langsung berlutut di samping Yesung dan membawa _namja _itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Siwon berseru panik seraya menepuk pelan pipi Yesung.

"Kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba panas seperti ini? Bukankah tadi dia baik-baik saja?" gumam Siwon begitu menyadari suhu tubuh Yesung sedikit meningkat dibandingkan dengan ketika ia menyentuhnya tadi pagi. Keringat dingin juga mulai terlihat membasahi wajah yang memucat itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Siwon langsung mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan membawanya kembali ke kamar. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu mengapa melihat kondisi Yesung yang seperti itu membuatnya benar-benar panik. Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di kamar tamu dan segera menghubungi Donghae yang tadi pergi berbelanja ke supermarket.

"_Yeoboseo_?"

"Cepat pulang dan bawa dokter ke rumah kita!"

Klik.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Donghae melirik Siwon yang duduk di sampingnya. _Namja _tampan itu terlihat meremas-remas tangannya sendiri, dan Donghae tahu, Siwon hanya melakukan itu ketika _namja _bersurai hitam itu sedang merasa panik. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang tengah, menunggu dokter yang masih memeriksa keadaan Yesung di kamar Siwon.

"Kenapa Yesung bisa sampai seperti itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sebelumnya dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Tetapi saat aku memaksanya untuk pulang tiba-tiba dia pingsan. Apa mungkin dia sedang berpura-pura?"

"Ini terlalu nyata untuk disebut berpura-pura. Pura-pura pingsan mungkin bisa saja, tetapi keadaannya tidak terlihat seperti dimanipulasi,"

Siwon mengangguk pelan, "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu,"

"Kenapa kau memaksanya untuk pulang?"

"Ternyata dia pergi dari rumahnya, Donghae-ya. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, tetapi dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak mau berhubungan dengan keluarganya lagi,"

"Lalu kenapa kau memaksanya?"

"Tentu saja karena Yesung harus kembali ke rumahnya. Aku memanfaatkan Yesung karena dia adalah salah satu bagian dari keluarga itu. Kalau dia pergi dari rumahnya itu berarti dia tidak akan ada gunanya untukku,"

Donghae tertawa kecil, "Yah! Dimana Choi Siwon yang biasanya begitu pintar, huh?" ejek Donghae, membuat Siwon langsung menatapnya protes.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pergi dari rumah bukan berarti Yesung tidak menjadi bagian dari keluarganya lagi. Biar bagaimanapun dia adalah calon pewaris utama Kim _Group_, suatu saat dia tetap harus kembali. Mungkin saat ini dia hanya sedang ada masalah,"

Siwon masih terdiam, menunggu Donghae melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Justru di saat seperti ini kau akan semakin mudah mendapatkan kepercayaan Yesung, karena emosinya sedang tidak stabil. Lagipula aku rasa mengijinkan dia tinggal di sini selama beberapa hari tidak akan membuat kita jatuh miskin," Donghae tertawa kembali pelan.

Siwon terlihat berpikir beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ah, kau benar,"

Klek.

Pintu kamar Siwon terbuka, membuat kedua orang itu langsung mengengkat kepalanya. Mereka segera menghampiri dokter muda yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana, dokter? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Siwon.

"Apa yang baru saja dia makan?" Dokter dengan _tagname _bertuliskan 'Dr. Park' di dada kanannya itu malah balik bertanya.

"Tadi dia memakan sup ikan, _waeyo_?"

"Ah, sudah aku duga. Yesung-sshi alergi terhadap ikan,"

Siwon melebarkan matanya, "_Nde_?"

"Saat ini dia demam, tetapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir karena aku sudah memberinya obat penurun panas. Dia akan segera membaik dalam beberapa hari,"

"Apa kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit?" kali ini Donghae yang bertanya.

"Aku rasa untuk saat ini tidak perlu. Tetapi kalau keadaannya tidak segera membaik, kalian harus membawa dia ke rumah sakit secepatnya,"

"Ah, _arraseo_. Terima kasih, dokter," ucap Donghae yang kemudian langsung mengantar Dr. Park keluar dari rumah mereka.

Siwon melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamarnya, menemukan sosok _namja _manis itu masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Ia semakin mendekat, melihat semakin jelas guratan-guratan kesakitan di wajah bagaikan malaikat itu. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Yesung, mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh kening Yesung yang masih terasa hangat. Cukup lama ia terdiam di sana, hingga akhirnya _caramel _Yesung mulai bergerak-gerak kecil.

_Namja _manis itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya iris _caramel _miliknya bertemu dengan sosok Siwon yang duduk di sampingnya, "Choi Siwon?" gumamnya lirih.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

Yesung mengerjap bingung, sepertinya ia masih berada di ambang kesadarannya

"Kenapa kau tetap memakan sup ikan itu? Kau sudah tahu kalau kau alergi ikan, kan?" ujar Siwon memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Yesung tersenyum tipis, tampaknya ia mulai mengerti.

"Kau sudah susah payah membuatkannya untukku, tentu saja aku harus memakannya," jawab Yesung masih dengan suara pelan, namun entah mengapa Siwon justru merasa jawaban itu seolah menohoknya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa memakannya aku bisa membuatkan yang lain! Sekarang kau lihat apa yang terjadi padamu, huh?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Yesung masih dengan tersenyum.

"Baik-baik saja bagaimana? Kau demam karena memakan sup ikan itu!"

Yesung mulai terlihat bosan, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, "Aku tetap memakannya karena aku tahu aku tidak akan mati hanya karena memakan sup ikan itu. Lagipula tadi aku hanya memakan beberapa sendok. Aku pasti akan segera sembuh dalam satu atau dua hari,"

Siwon menghela napas, "Tapi kau tidak harus melakukan itu, Yesung-ah,"

Yesung kembali tersenyum, "Setelah _Umma-_ku meninggal, kau adalah orang pertama yang membuat makanan spesial untukku, tentu saja aku harus menghargainya,"

Siwon kembali terdiam. Bagaimana mungkin _namja _manis yang terkenal arogan itu bisa berubah menjadi sepolos ini?

Yesung berusaha mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, memeluk Siwon dari samping sembari menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu _namja _tampan itu.

"Lagipula rasanya sangat enak. Aku harus menghilangkan alergiku agar nanti aku bisa memakan sup ikan buatanmu setiap hari,"

Siwon sedikit mengubah posisinya, membuat _namja _manis itu kini berada dalam dekapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Masih banyak makanan spesial yang bisa aku buatkan untukmu. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus memberitahuku apa yang tidak bisa kau makan. Kau membuatku benar-benar merasa bersalah,"

Yesung membenamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon yang sudah lebih dulu mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah berbaring sambil memeluknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Choi Siwon. Lagipula aku justru sangat berterima kasih pada sup ikan itu,"

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, "_Wae_?"

"Karena berkat sup ikan itu aku masih berada di sini sekarang,"

Siwon tertawa pelan, "Aku berubah pikiran, kau boleh tinggal di sini selama yang kau mau,"

Yesung langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Siwon dengan mata berbinar, "_Jinjjayo_?"

Siwon mengangguk, "Maaf sudah menarikmu dengan kasar tadi,"

Yesung menggeleng seraya memeluk Siwon semakin erat, "Tidak masalah. Yang penting aku bisa tinggal bersama Choi Siwon,"

"_Hyung_,"

Yesung menatap Siwon tidak mengerti, "Uh?"

"Aku lebih tua darimu, Yesung-ah. Jadi seharusnya kau memanggil aku _'hyung_',"

Yesung terlihat memasang pose berpikir, "Siwon.. _hyung_?"

"Kau tidak suka? Bagaimana kalau Siwon _oppa_?"

"Yah! Aku ini _namja_!" seru Yesung sambil memukul pelan dada Siwon.

Siwon terkekeh, "_Wae_? Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau kau memanggilku seperti itu,"

"_Shireo_! Aku sangat keberatan!" seru Yesung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Siwon mencubit pipi Yesung gemas, "Apa kau benar-benar sedang sakit, huh? Suaramu keras sekali,"

"_Anni_, aku baik-baik saja. Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini,"

Raut wajah Siwon sedikit berubah, namun Yesung tidak melihatnya. _Namja _manis itu malah menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Kau merasa bersalah padaku, kan? Kalau begitu temani aku tidur untuk menebus kesalahanmu," ucap Yesung sembari memejamkan matanya.

Siwon tertawa kecil, "_Arraseo_," jawab _namja _tampan itu sambil mengeratkan dekapannya.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Kyuhyun melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, raut wajahnya tampak semakin gelisah begitu melihat jarum benda berwana hitam itu kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, dimana artinya Yesung sudah terlambat masuk kuliah sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Ia sudah menunggu di ruang tamu rumah mewah itu selama kurang lebih satu jam, seperti biasa, namun _namja _manis tersebut tak juga keluar dari kamarnya.

Sebenarnya Cho Kyuhyun bukan tidak mau masuk ke kamar Yesung untuk memeriksa keadaan _namja _yang lebih muda darinya itu. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini ia merasa tuan mudanya itu semakin gencar menggodanya. _Well, _bukan menggoda secara partikular sebenarnya. Bahkan sepertinya Yesung sendiri juga tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Cho Kyuhyun itu _namja _yang luar biasa, begitulah semua orang mengenalnya. Namun tidak peduli sehebat apapun seorang Cho Kyuhyun, atau sedingin apapun dirinya, ia tetap tidak akan bisa merasa biasa saja melihat orang yang ia sukai _half-naked _di hadapannya hampir setiap hari. Terkadang Yesung bahkan tidak segan untuk berganti pakaian di depannya, bersikap seolah _namja _manis itu tidak memiliki apapun yang harus disembunyikan darinya. Ia tahu seharusnya ia merasa spesial, namun tetap saja hal itu benar-benar 'mengganggunya'. Dan ya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memasuki kamar Yesung dengan alasan keamanan.

"Kyuhyun _hyung, _apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kibum yang tampaknya baru saja memasuki rumah besar itu, masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Kibum-ya, kau sudah pulang?" bukannya segera menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, Kyuhyun justru balik melemparkan pertanyaan.

Kibum mengangguk, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku menunggu Yesung,"

Kibum sedikit melebarkan matanya, tampak terkejut mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, "Apa kau tidak tahu Yesung _hyung _tadi malam pergi dari rumah?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Tadi malam Yesung _hyung _dan _Appa _bertengkar lagi. _Appa _benar-benar marah dan memukul Yesung _hyung_, akhirnya Yesung _hyung _memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah,"

"Lalu kau tidak mencegahnya?"

"Memang apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku bersujud di kakinya pun Yesung _hyung _tidak mungkin mau mendengarkanku. Lagipula aku juga merasa untuk saat ini sepertinya Yesung _hyung _memang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri,"

"Tuan besar? Apa Tuan besar membiarkannya?"

Kibum kembali mengangguk, "_Appa _sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun untuk mencegah Yesung _hyung _pergi,"

Kyuhyun mengusap rambutnya frustasi, "Lalu dimana Yesung sekarang? Dia bahkan baru keluar dari rumah sakit!"

Kibum menggeleng pelan, "Kita tidak bisa melacaknya menggunakan _gps_, karena tadi pagi _maid _menemukan dompet dan ponselnya di halaman,"

"Haiz! Anak itu!" Kyuhyun berdecak, "Ah, dimana Tuan besar sekarang?"

"Ada di ruang kerjanya,"

"Baiklah, aku harus berbicara padanya!" ujar Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian berlari menuju ruang kerja Mr. Kim, meninggalkan Kibum yang hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Mr. Kim beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara Sang Tuan besar mempersilahkan ia masuk dari dalam.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Mr. Kim terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun. _Namja _yang merupakan anak dari mantan pengacara pribadinya itu tidak pernah menemuinya kecuali ia memanggilnya terlebih dulu.

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya sekilas sebelum kemudian menghampiri Mr. Kim yang duduk di mejanya.

"_Cheosonghamnida, Ajusshi_, aku hanya ingin tahu, apa Kim Yesung benar-benar pergi dari rumah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada bicara sesopan mungkin. Ia memang merasa sangat khawatir, namun biar bagaimana pun ia sadar betul akan posisinya di sini.

Terlihat Mr. Kim menghela napas pelan, "Anak itu sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Untuk saat ini, aku rasa itu memang keputusan yang terbaik. Anak itu harus belajar bagaimana cara menghargai orang lain,"

"Aku yakin ini pasti hanya salah paham, _Ajusshi_. Apapun yang Yesung lakukan, aku yakin dia pasti memiliki alasan,"

Mr. Kim menggeleng pelan, "Apapun alasannya, tetap saja apa yang dia lakukan itu tidak bisa dibenarkan! Aku mengerti mungkin Yesung memang masih belum bisa menerima kematian _Umma_-nya, tetapi sikapnya pada Soyeon itu sudah benar-benar di luar batas! Dia terus menyalahkan Soyeon atas kematian _Umma_-nya. Apa seorang calon pewaris utama Kim _Group _pantas bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti itu?"

"Aku yakin Yesung pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat,_ Ajusshi_. Yesung mungkin memang _namja _yang manja dan egois, tetapi dia bukan orang yang akan membenci orang lain tanpa alasan!" sergah Kyuhyun.

Mr. Kim menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit mengangkat alisnya, "Alasan apa, menurutmu? Apa karena Jung Soyeon membunuh _Umma_-nya seperti yang selalu dia katakan?"

Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tahu tidak ada bukti apapun yang menunjukkan kalau Jung Soyeon-sshi yang melakukan pembunuhan terhadap Lee Shinyeong. Memang tidak ada bukti yang mengharuskan kita untuk mempercayai ucapan Yesung, namun aku juga tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak percaya,"

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun-sshi?" Mr. Kim menatap Kyuhyun terkejut, "Jangan katakan kau percaya dengan ucapan Yesung! Kita sama-sama tahu bahwa kematian Lee Shinyeong adalah sebuah kecelakaan! Kim Yesung saat itu bahkan baru berusia lima tahun! Bagaimana bisa kau mempercayai ucapannya?"

"Justru karena Kim Yesung saat itu masih berusia lima tahun, _Ajusshi_! Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa mengarang kebohongan semacam itu!Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kalau kita mencoba menyelidiki kecelakaan itu,"

Mr. Kim menggeleng tegas, "_Aniya_. Aku tidak akan melakukannya," jawabnya, membuat Kyuhyun langsung menatapnya protes.

"_Ajusshi_!"

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya, "_Cheosonghamnida, Ajusshi_, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi kurang ajar di sini, hanya saja aku merasa ada sesuatu yang harus kita ketahui. Ada sesuatu yang tidak benar di sini, dan itu berhubungan dengan Jung Soyeon," ucapnya kali ini dengan nada yang lebih rendah.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau memang satu-satunya orang yang bisa aku percaya setelah _Appa_-mu meninggal, tetapi itu tidak berarti kau memiliki hak untuk berbicara sesukamu di sini. Aku mengerti kau sangat peduli pada Yesung, tetapi Jung Soyeon tetaplah orang yang harus kau hormati,"

"Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud seperti itu, _Ajusshi_. Aku sudah berusaha menahan diriku selama ini, tapi kali ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam lagi. Meskipun saat ini aku belum memiliki bukti yang kuat, tetapi aku akan secepatnya menunjukkan pada _Ajusshi _orang seperti apa Jung Soyeon itu,"

"Apa kau melakukan ini untuk Kim Yesung?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku akan menunjukkan siapa yang seharusnya menerima perlakuan ini. Aku akan membawa Yesung kembali ke sini, karena dia yang berhak atas tempat ini,"

"Cho Kyuhyun—"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Yesung terus menerima ketidakadilan ini. Selama ini Yesung memintaku untuk tutup mulut, tetapi sekarang aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Aku memang tidak memiliki bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa Jung Soyeon adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan itu, tapi aku bisa menunjukkan pada _Ajusshi _apa saja yang Jung Soyeon lakukan pada Yesung selama ini,"

Mr. Kim menautkan alisnya, "Apa maksudmu, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Jung Soyeon selalu berusaha untuk melukai Yesung di belakang _Ajusshi_. Dan aku berani mempertaruhkan pekerjaanku untuk mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang aku katakan saat ini,"

Mr. Kim kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hentikan, Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan mencoba melindungi Yesung dengan cara semacam ini,"

"Aku memang melakukan ini untuk Yesung, tetapi bukan untuk melindunginya dari kesalahan. Aku akan kembali lagi untuk menunjukkan bukti yang aku miliki," ujar Kyuhyun seraya membungkukkan badannya sekilas sebelum kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu, menyisakan Mr. Kim yang terdiam dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk diartikan.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon duduk termenung di atas sofa ruang tengahnya. Meskipun layar televisi di hadapannya menyala, namun iris _obsidian_ _namja _tampan itu sama sekali tidak terlihat tertuju pada benda berbentuk persegi tersebut. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya, dan bisa dipastikan Kim Yesung adalah dalang dari semua ini.

Mengetahui seorang Kim Yesung sudah benar-benar jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya dengan begitu mudah, seharusnya ia merasa puas, bukan? Namun entah mengapa mendengar kata-kata cinta yang diucapkan _namja _manis itu terkadang justru membuat jantungnya berdenyut nyeri. Kenapa Kim Yesung yang ia hadapi tidak sebrengsek yang dibicarakan semua orang? Kenapa _namja _itu berubah menjadi begitu polos dan membuat ia merasa begitu buruk?

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus tetap mengingat tujuan utamanya. Bukankah ia bersedia ikut merasakan luka asal semua dendam yang ia pendam selama ini bisa terbalas? Lalu kenapa ia harus merasa ragu untuk melukai Kim Yesung yang _notabene _bukan seseorang yang memiliki arti penting untuknya?

Klek.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, membuat Siwon langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Kim Yesung berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. _Namja _manis itu hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja berwarna putih yang tampak kebesaran, membuat pertengahan paha hingga kakinya terekspos jelas. Langkahnya yang tak cukup seimbang serta wajah pucatnya menunjukkan bahwa _namja _itu masih dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa meninggalkan aku?" tanya Yesung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia baru saja akan duduk di samping Siwon ketika _namja _tampan itu justru menarik pinggangnya dengan cepat, membuat ia jatuh ke pangkuan Siwon.

"_Hyung_! Kau membuatku terkejut!" seru Yesung sambil memukul lengan Siwon.

Siwon terkekeh pelan, "Kenapa wajahmu langsung memerah seperti itu?"

"Yah! Berhenti menggodaku!"

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yesung, sementara _namja _manis itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahunya, membuat ia bisa merasakan kening Yesung yang menempel pada lehernya masih terasa hangat.

"Apa kau belum merasa baikan?" tanya Siwon lembut seraya mengusap rambut Yesung, "Kenapa keluar dari kamar, huh? Di sini sangat dingin,"

Yesung menggeleng pelan, "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin merasa kedinginan dengan kau yang memelukku seerat ini,"

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh leher Yesung, "Tapi suhu tubuhmu masih tinggi. Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit?"

"_Aniya_. Aku hanya perlu istirahat saja, _hyung_. Aku tidak suka rumah sakit,"

"_Mianhae_, Yesung-ah, kalau bukan karena aku—"

Yesung mengecup pipi Siwon singkat, membuat _namja _tampan itu menghentikan ucapannya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, _hyung_," ucap Yesung seraya tersenyum manis.

Siwon menghela napas, "Tapi kalau kau merasa sakit kau harus segera mengatakannya padaku, okay?"

Yesung mengangguk, "_Arraseo_," jawabnya sebelum kemudian kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Siwon.

"Ah, apa Kim Yesung yang ada di depanku ini benar-benar Kim Yesung yang terkenal begitu arogan, huh? Kenapa berbeda sekali?" goda Siwon seraya mendekap tubuh Yesung semakin erat.

Yesung menggeleng, "_Aniya_. Kim Yesung yang dikenal semua orang tidak seperti ini. Yang ada di depanmu ini adalah Kim Yesung yang sangat menggelikan. Aku bahkan tidak percaya ini adalah diriku,"

Siwon tertawa kecil, "_Gurae_, kau memang menggelikan,"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya merasa nyaman bersamamu,"

"Benarkah?"

Yesung kembali mengangguk pelan, "Aku tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini saat bersama orang lain. Aku tidak pernah percaya pada orang lain,"

"_Waeyo_?"

"Semua orang sama saja, mereka menyebalkan. Mereka tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengan tulus. Mereka selalu berpura-pura baik padaku dengan maksud tertentu. Aku tidak suka orang-orang yang seperti itu. Dan sayangnya selama ini aku hanya bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti itu," ujar Yesung kesal.

Siwon terdiam, membuat Yesung berpikir _namja _tampan itu menunggu ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Terkadang aku bahkan berharap aku ini bukan Kim Yesung yang ditakuti semua orang. Aku tidak ingin menjadi calon pewaris Kim _Group _yang membuat semua orang iri padaku. Aku ingin menjadi seorang _namja _biasa. Aku ingin tahu siapa yang akan tetap memperlakukan aku dengan baik meskipun aku bukan siapa-siapa,"

Siwon tersenyum samar, "Yesung-ya, bagaimana kalau ternyata aku juga orang yang seperti itu?"

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Siwon, "Huh?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku juga seperti orang-orang itu, yang berpura-pura baik padamu karena alasan tertentu?"

"Eum, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu," jawab Yesung setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

Siwon kembali tertawa kecil, "Ah, tentu saja. Kau tidak boleh memaafkan aku,"

"Tapi aku percaya Choi Siwon tidak seperti itu," ujar Yesung sembari tersenyum.

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, "_Wae_?"

Yesung menggeleng kecil, "_Molla_. Aku hanya ingin seperti itu. Aku lelah dengan orang-orang seperti mereka. Lagipula, kau pasti benar-benar menyukaiku, kan?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Sudut bibir Siwon terangkat, "Kau ingin aku membuktikannya berapa kali?"

Yesung merendahkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Siwon sekilas, "Aku hanya sedikit takut saja,"

Siwon langsung menarik tengkuk Yesung, mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka, namun kali ini dalam ciuman yang lebih menuntut.

Bibir Siwon terus bergerak, membelai setiap sudut bibir tipis itu dan mengulumnya dalam. Sementara tangan kirinya masih terus menekan tengkuk Yesung, tangannya yang lain mulai turun ke bawah, mengusap pelan paha bagian dalam Yesung yang terekspos sempurna karena kemejanya tersingkap ke atas.

"Eungh.." Yesung mendesah pelan di sela kegiatan mereka. Tubuhnya yang memang hangat terasa semakin memanas. Aliran saliva juga mulai terlihat membasahi dagu dan lehernya.

Tangan Siwon kembali bergerak naik, kali ini ia mengusap perut rata Yesung dengan lembut, membuat _namja _manis itu menggelinjang geli.

Yesung mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada kedua sisi bahu Siwon seiring dengan tangan _namja _tampan itu yang bergerak semakin intens di setiap inchi bagian tubuhnya. Napasnya memendek, membuat cengkeramannya pada bahu Siwon tanpa sadar semakin kuat, dan tampaknya Choi Siwon cukup peka dengan itu.

Siwon melepaskan pagutan bibirnya, namun tampaknya ia sama sekali belum berniat menghentikan gerakan tangannya di balik kemeja Yesung. Sepertinya tubuh tanpa cela milik _namja _manis itu berhasil membuatnya hilang kendali. Perlahan ia mengubah posisinya, membaringkan _namja _beriris _caramel _itu di atas sofa kemudian menindihnya. Tanpa memberikan banyak kesempatan pada Yesung untuk mengambil napas, ia kembali menurunkan kepalanya dan mengecupi leher putih sang _namja _manis.

"Siwonahh..." desahan Yesung kembali terdengar saat Siwon mulai menghisap dan menggigit lehernya dengan gerakan _seductive_. Ck, ayolah! Kenapa ia tak pernah bisa menolak setiap sentuhan Siwon? Apa _namja _tampan itu benar-benar begitu mempesona?

Namun tiba-tiba Siwon menghentikan semua aktivitasnya, membuat Yesung entah mengapa merasa kecewa.

"Haiz! Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan aku, huh?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap Yesung.

"Me-memangnya kenapa?" balas Yesung seraya sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ck, ia benar-benar merasa kecewa, sepertinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan yang lebih jauh, huh? Kau bahkan sedang sakit," ujar Siwon sambil membenahi posisinya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat merasakan lututnya yang berada di antara kedua paha Yesung menyentuh sesuatu.

"Ngghh.." Yesung langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan desahan ketika Siwon menyentuh bagian bawahnya yang sudah terasa tak nyaman sejak tadi.

Siwon menyeringai, "Baru begitu saja kau sudah tegang, huh?" godanya membuat wajah Yesung langsung memerah.

Yesung langsung membuang muka. Ia benar-benar merasa malu sekarang.

"Hmm, baiklah. Karena aku yang memulainya, jadi aku bertanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan yang satu ini," gumam Siwon masih dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Yah!" Yesung menatap Siwon terkejut ketika tiba-tiba _namja _tampan itu menarik celana dalamnya, "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seringaian Siwon semakin melebar melihat milik Yesung yang sudah menegang sempurna dengan sedikit cairan _precum _yang menghiasi bagian ujungnya.

"_M-mwoya_?!" seru Yesung dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

Bukannya menjawab, Siwon malah langsung menggenggam milik Yesung, membuat _namja _manis itu mengerang tertahan.

"Ngghh.. siwonahh.."

Desahan merdu itu tak dapat lagi ia tahan ketika Siwon mulai menghisap miliknya dengan kuat, membuat dirinya seolah melayang dan lupa segalanya. Tangan Yesung mencengkeram bahu Siwon erat, mencari pelampiasan atas kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Oh, sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar gila sekarang.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang terlalu lama, desahan Yesung kembali terdengar keras mengiringi cairannya yang mengalir masuk ke dalam mulut Siwon. _Namja _tampan itu segera menelannya tanpa ragu, meskipun sebagian ada yang menetes keluar melalui sudut bibirnya.

Yesung terengah, mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya setelah badai kenikmatan melandanya dan menemukan Siwon yang tengah menyeka sudut bibirnya di bawah sana.

"Si-Siwon _hyung_.."

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati Yesung yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah bersemu merah. _Namja _beriris _obsidian _itu tersenyum, "Rasanya sangat manis, sama sepertimu,"

Yesung segera membenahi posisinya, menutupi miliknya yang kini terasa lebih nyaman setelah mengeluarkan hasrat yang tadi tertahan. Ya, meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa sangat lemas setelah klimaks pertamanya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus segera membersihkan tempat ini sebelum Donghae pulang," gumam Siwon seraya bangkit dari posisinya, "_Kajja_! Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke kamar," ujarnya sambil mengangkat tubuh Yesung ala _bridal style _dan membawa _namja _manis itu masuk ke kamarnya.

Yesung hanya menurut. Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, yang pasti ia sama sekali tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap mata Siwon setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan baju lain yang bisa kau pakai," ujar Siwon seraya membaringkan tubuh Yesung di atas tempat tidurnya.

Yesung hanya mengangguk kecil, masih dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

Siwon mengacak rambut Yesung seraya terkekeh pelan. Ia baru saja beranjak menuju lemari yang terletak di sudut kamar itu ketika panggilan Yesung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siwon hyung!"

Siwon menoleh, "_Nde_?"

"A-apa.. kau sering melakukan hal seperti itu?"

Siwon sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, tampaknya ia masih mencerna pertanyaan Yesung. Tak cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia kembali tersenyum.

"_Anni_. Aku belum pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya, karena aku hanya akan melakukannya dengan orang yang aku cintai,"

"Jadi kau tidak mencintaiku?" kali ini Yesung memberanikan diri untuk menatap Siwon. Ada gurat kekecewaan di wajah manis itu.

"Bukan seperti itu. Kita akan melakukannya setelah kita benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang kita rasakan,"

"Ah," Yesung mengangguk pelan.

Siwon baru saja akan membuka mulutnya ketika tiba-tiba ponsel di dalam sakunya bergetar, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

"_Yeoboseo_?"

"..."

Siwon menyeringai tipis, "_Cheosonghamnida_, tapi aku sedang sangat sibuk sekarang,"

"..."

"Ah, benarkah?"

"..."

"_Arraseo_. Aku akan segera ke sana,"

Klik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung setelah Siwon menutup teleponnya.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganku. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku meninggalkanmu sendirian?"

Yesung mengangguk, "Jangan lama-lama,"

Siwon tersenyum, "_Arraseo_. Aku akan segera kembali," ujarnya seraya menghampiri Yesung, mengecup kening _namja _manis itu sekilas sebelum kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah restaurant mewah. Seorang pelayan tampak langsung menyambutnya dan membawanya menuju sebuah ruangan eksklusif, dimana seseorang yang tadi mengundangkan ke tempat itu sudah menunggunya di sana.

Siwon menyeringai kecil, "Apa yang membuat Jung Soyeon yang terhormat ini ingin bertemu dengan orang seperti aku, hm?"

"Duduklah, Choi Siwon," ujar Mrs. Kim.

Siwon duduk berhadapan dengan Mrs. Kim, tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan tatapan penuh kebenciannya dari wanita itu.

"_Umma _sama sekali tidak menyangka _Umma _bisa bertemu lagi denganmu,"

"_Wae_? Kau pikir aku sudah mati kelaparan, begitu? Ah, sayang sekali kau kurang beruntung, Soyeon-sshi,"

"Siwon-ya! _Umma _mengundangku ke sini karena _Umma _ingin berbicara baik-baik denganmu,"

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak merasa memiliki sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu,"

"Siwon-ah, _Umma _sungguh minta maaf atas apa yang _Umma _lakukan padamu. _Umma _akan menebus semuanya. Kau hanya tinggal menunggu sebentar lagi, setelah itu kita bisa hidup bahagia bersama adikmu,"

Tangan Siwon terkepal kuat, namun ia tetap berusaha mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk hidup bersamamu,"

"_Umma _mohon, Siwon-ah, jangan melakukan apapun. Kau hanya tinggal menunggu sampai _Umma _bisa mendapatkan semua harta milik Kim Youngmin, setelah itu kau bisa meminta apapun yang kau mau," Mrs. Kim menatap Siwon penih harap.

Siwon tertawa pelan, "Kau pikir kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa, Soyeon-sshi? Aku bukan lagi Choi Siwon yang dulu, seorang anak kecil bodoh yang kau tinggalkan 18 tahun yang lalu. Aku bukan lagi Choi Siwon yang akan bersujud di kakimu hanya untuk memohon agar kau tidak meniggalkan aku. Dan aku bukan Choi Siwon yang akan dengan mudah dapat kau singkirkan,"

"Siwon-ya—"

"Ah iya, lagipula kau terlalu percaya diri, Soyeon-sshi. Memang kau pikir apa yang akan kau dapatkan? Semua harta itu bukan milikmu, dan aku pastikan kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun," Siwon tersenyum sinis.

"Choi Siwon!"

"Aku pastikan kau akan keluar dari rumah itu dengan tangan kosong,"

Wajah Mrs. Kim mengeras, menunjukkan ia sedang mati-matian menahan amarahmya, namun sepertinya itu justru menjadi pemandangan yang sangat menyenangkan untuk Choi Siwon.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Siwon yang berada di atas meja bergetar, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Sudut bibir Siwon kembali terangkat begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Ah, sebenarnya itu hanya nomor telepon rumahnya, tetapi ia tahu siapa yang sedang menghubunginya sekarang.

"_Yeoboseo_?"

"_Siwon hyung, kau dimana? Kenapa lama sekali_?"

Mrs. Kim tampak melebarkan matanya begitu mendengar sebuah suara _baritone _dari ponsel Siwon. _Namja _tampan itu sepertinya memang sengaja mengaktifkan _speaker _panggilannya.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakan aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang? _Waeyo_? Apa kau sudah merindukanku, huh?" ujar Siwon seraya menyeringai kearah Mrs. Kim yang menatapnya terkejut.

"_Nde. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan mati kalau kau tidak segera pulang," _ucap Yesung di seberang, terdengar begitu manja.

"_Arraseo_. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Aku akan segera pulang. Apa kau ingin aku belikan sesuatu?"

Yesung tidak segera menjawab. Sepertinya _namja _manis itu tengah berpikir.

"_Ddokboukki saja. Aku sudah lama tidak memakannya,"_

"Ah, baiklah, tunggu aku di rumah, ne?"

"_Arraseo. Jangan lama-lama!"_

"Aku akan pulang secepatnya,"

"_Sarangheyo_,"

Siwon kembali menarik sudut bibirnya, "_Nado_," balasnya sebelum kemudian mengakhiri panggilannya.

Mrs. Kim tersenyum sinis, "Kau benar-benar akan memanfaatkan anak itu untuk menghancurkan aku?"

Siwon mengangkat bahunya, "Apa menurutmu Korea selatan akan semudah itu memberitahukan bagaimana strategi perang mereka pada Korea utara?"

"Ya, aku akui kau memang benar-benar hebat bisa menaklukkan hati Kim Yesung yang begitu dingin,"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan pujian darimu,"

Mrs. Kim kembali tertawa kecil, "Tapi dibalik sosoknya yang begitu arogan, Kim Yesung adalah seorang _namja _yang sangat malang. Sudah cukup aku yang menghancurkannya. Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu, Siwon-ya,"

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak peduli Kim Yesung itu seperti apa dan bagaimana, yang aku tahu dia adalah salah satu kunci utamaku untuk menghancurkanmu. Itu saja," ujar Siwon seraya beranjak bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Choi Siwon!" seru Mrs. Kim.

"Yah, apa kau tidak dengar tadi kekasihku bisa mati kalau aku tidak segera pulang?" ucap Siwon dengan seringaian kecil yang kembali menghiasi wajahnya, "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi... _Umma_," lanjutnya sebelum kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

"_Kamsahamnida,_" ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum pada pelayan yang baru saja membawakan makanan untuknya.

Pelayan itu membalas senyuman Kyuhyun seraya membungkuk sekilas, sebelum kemudian meninggalkan _namja _berkulit pucat itu sendirian di sudut ruangan.

Kyuhyun tengah menyesap secangkir _cappucino _yang tadi dipesannya ketika tiba-tiba iris _hazel_-nya menangkap sosok Choi Siwon yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan eksklusif yang hanya terletak beberapa langkah dari tempat ia duduk. Ia memang baru satu kali bertemu secara langsung dengan Choi Siwon, namun ia yakin ia tidak salah mengenalinya.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil Siwon, namun terhenti ketika matanya kembali menangkap seseorang yang lain keluar dari ruangan yang sama. Yang satu ini ia juga tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya. Meskipun wanita itu memakai kacamata hitam yang sepertinya ia gunakan untuk menyamarkan wajahnya, Kyuhyun masih tetap bisa mengenalinya.

"Choi Siwon dan Jung Soyeon?"

* * *

~To Be continued~

* * *

**Thanks to**

**Dihidayah** – Liekyusung – **Asfihani chun** – srelf567 – **szasza harnis** - Agoeztina Simanungkalit – **Guest** – kimyo – **YeWonhahaha** – rie . kyusung – **rinny . agustya** – cloud3024 – **cloudalones** – hyunlypa – **melsfitriani** – CloudsYeskie – **ElfCloud Dhy** - Nikenelf3424 - **Miinah91** – Micky Sona – **Nakazawa Ryu** – CheftyClouds – **fly407 **– Qhia503 – **FuntasticCLOUDS** – ikhaasan – **shflyima** – Yong gyeom – **Yesunghyunggue** – Song Hye Hoon – **yesungismine** – rayie 159 – **LalaClouds **– chocolatess – **Sparkcloudy** – clousdY – **Kim Raein** – sisil li24 – **momo loner 5** – tepe024 – **Ayyes CloudNest** – ochi - **QcieStefanatic Pholephel Yukers** – YEWONovie – **aKyuCloud** – TamamaChan23 – **redsclouds** – woonsgyu – **Love Clouds** - nhyed'Agiestaa - **Gaeul kameko** – Michikyu - **adilla reska** – yeyepapo – **guest** – Cloudy10 – **sardonyx3424** – yolyol – **ajib4ff** – deanda Mahfita – **denita18** – Guest – **Sung HyoHee** – Nierin – **wonkyusung** – YeWonshipper - **shin kwang yun** – Dindataurusz – **TrinCloudSparkyu** – UkeYesung – **spfly3024 **– Mochibby – **LangitMerah311** – Yeon – **blacklily3424** – Cloudskar – **Cloud'sHana**

Dan semua yang sudah review di facebook ^^

* * *

A/N

Yosh! Pokoknya yang penting bisa update

Kalau ancur maafin ya kkk /plakk/

Aku udah berusaha ngetik chapter ini sejak seminggu yang lalu tbh, tapi sama sekali nggak ada kata-kata yang berhasil tertuang orz

Chapter ini ditulis dalam keadaan galau akut, dan sepertinya kegalauan ini akan semakin parah beberapa hari –atau minggu—ke depan xD

Itu adegan smut-nya nggak sengaja (?) ketulis, tapi mau dihapus sayang, jadi biarin aja deh ya, itung-itung biar chapter ini makin panjang XD #duakh

Ini udah 6k word lho, jangan bilang kurang panjang lagi ya -_-

Jadi jangan mengharapkan update kilat, ne? ^^a

Okesip, _mind to review_?


	5. The real story begins

_._

_._

_._

_Butiran lembut berwarna putih itu masih terus berjatuhan, menyamarkan jejak sepatu yang ditinggalkan oleh seorang namja kecil yang berjalan menyusuri salah satu kawasan perumahan elit di pusat kota Seoul. Korea selatan sudah memasuki musim dingin sejak kurang lebih satu bulan yang lalu, membuat siapapun tampaknya enggan untuk beraktivitas di luar dan lebih memilih menghangatkan diri di rumah masing-masing. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi namja kecil yang mengenakan coat berwarna cokelat tua tersebut._

_Langkah kakinya yang sedikit tertatih berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang sepertinya lebih layak untuk disebut sebuah istana. Tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah potongan koran terangkat, iris obsidian-nya bergerak dengan cepat, mencocokkan sebuah alamat yang tertera di kertas tersebut dengan nomor rumah di hadapannya._

_Senyuman di bibirnya langsung merekah, menghiasi wajah tampannya yang tampak sayu. Namja yang usianya bisa dipastikan belum menginjak tahun ke sepuluh itu memang terlihat begitu tampan, meskipun tubuhnya hanya dibalut dengan setelan pakaian lusuh dan sepatu usang yang menjadi alas kakinya. Bahkan beberapa luka memar dan goresan di wajahnya pun tampaknya tak mampu untuk sekedar membuat ketampanannya sedikit tersamarkan. Sudah bisa dipastikan, Ia pasti akan tumbuh menjadi seorang namja yang sangat mempesona suatu hari nanti._

_Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di belakangnya, membuat ia yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sedikit berjengit kaget. Reflek ia memutar kepalanya, mendapati seorang wanita cantik keluar dari dalam mobil itu dan berjalan menghampirinya. Senyuman di wajahnya semakin mengembang. Wanita itu mungkin memang tampak berbeda dengan penampilan barunya yang terlihat berkelas, namun ia yakin ia tak mungkin salah mengenali wanita yang sudah hidup bersamanya selama hampir enam tahun._

"_Umma.." ia bergumam lirih._

_Wanita yang tadinya menatapnya gusar itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Raut wajah cantiknya langsung berubah begitu irisnya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitam itu bertemu dengan obsidian di hadapannya._

"_Umma, kenapa lama sekali? Aku kedinginan!" seru seorang namja mungil yang berlari keluar dari mobil mewah itu, menghampiri wanita yang tadi disebutnya 'umma'._

"_Sungie-ah!"_

_Lagi, Ia melihat seorang anak yang tampaknya seumuran dengannya ikut keluar dari dalam mobil itu, menyusul si mungil yang sudah berdiri di samping umma-nya._

_Wanita yang ia panggil 'umma' itu terlihat sedikit tergagap, sebelum kemudian sudut bibirnya menarik sebuah senyuman yang tampak dipaksakan. Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan namja mungil yang kini berdiri di sampingnya._

"_Sungie-ya, kau masuk ke dalam rumah duluan, ne? Shinyeong umma pasti sudah menunggumu di dalam," ujarnya seraya mengusap rambut lembut namja mungil tadi, "Kyunnie-ah, bawa Yesungie masuk ke dalam, ya?"_

"_Nde, ahjumma," namja kecil yang memiliki postur lebih tinggi mengangguk, kemudian menghampiri si mungil tadi._

"_Sungie-ah, kajja kita masuk!"_

"_Soyeon umma jangan lama-lama di luar, ne? Nanti dongsaeng-ku kedinginan," namja mungil itu berujar seraya mengusap perut rata sang umma._

"_Arraseo. Cepat masuk ke dalam, nanti kau bisa sakit,"_

_Sang namja mungil hanya mengangguk imut sebelum kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya, disusul oleh anak bersurai cokelat yang tadi dipanggil 'kyunnie'._

_Senyuman yang tadi sempat menghiasi wajah wanita cantik itu langsung menghilang, digantikan dengan raut wajah yang sama sekali tidak terlihat bersahabat ketika menatapnya._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" serunya membuat namja kecil di hadapannya tersentak._

"_A-aku mencari umma," jawabnya dengan suara sedikit gemetar._

"_Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku bukan lagi umma-mu, huh? Cepat pergi dari sini!"_

_Tangan mungil yang tampak bergetar itu terangkat, menunjukkan potongan kertas koran yang dibawanya, "A-aku melihat umma di sini. A-aku.. aku sudah mencari umma kemana-mana. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, umma. Aku.. aku takut,"_

_Srek._

_Wanita itu menarik potongan koran yang memperlihatkan foto pernikahannya yang berlangsung dua hari yang lalu, kemudian membuangnya. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan menatap tajam namja kecil yang kini menatapnya ketakutan._

"_Dengarkan aku, Choi Siwon, aku bukan lagi umma-mu! Aku meninggalkanmu karena aku tidak mau lagi terbebani olehmu! Jadi sekarang lebih baik kau pergi dari sini sebelum aku menggunakan cara kasar untuk mengusirmu!"_

_Ia menggeleng kuat, "Shireo! Aku ingin bersama umma! Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi!"_

_Wanita itu menggeram marah. Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas dan menghubungi seseorang._

"_Cepat ke depan pintu gerbang, sekarang!"_

_Air mata mulai terlihat membuat jalannya di kedua pipi Choi Siwon kecil. Meskipun ia sudah berusaha menahan tangisnya dengan cara menutup mulutnya, tetap saja isakan lirih itu masih terdengar. Pilu. Ia ditolak, dan ia tahu itu. Ia memang masih belum cukup dewasa, namun kata-kata umma-nya yang begitu lugas bukanlah ucapan yang sulit untuk ia cerna._

_Tiba-tiba pintu gerbang kembali terbuka dari dalam. Seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam keluar dari balik gerbang dan menghampiri mereka._

"_Ada apa, nyonya?"_

"_Singkirkan anak ini!" seru sang nyonya memberi perintah, membuat Choi Siwon menatapnya kaget._

"_Umma!"_

"_Singkirkan anak ini! Pastikan dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke sini! Kalau perlu bunuh dia!"_

_Ucapan itu seolah terdengar seperti sebuah petir yang memekakkan telinganya. Tubuhnya membatu, matanya membulat sempurna. Tanpa sadar ia menggeleng pelan, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang baru saja ia dengar itu tidak benar. Ya, ia yakin ia pasti salah dengar. Tidak mungkin umma yang ia cari-cari selama beberapa bulan ini menyuruh orang untuk membunuhnya._

"_Baik, nyonya,"_

_Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, pria bertubuh besar tadi langsung menyeret tangannya, membawa ia masuk ke dalam mobil dengan paksa._

"_Umma! Aku tidak mau, umma! Umma!"_

_Ia berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa, tapi toh wanita yang ia panggil umma itu seolah menulikan telinganya. Ia menjerit, memohon dengan suaranya yang mulai terdengar serak, namun teriakannya itu seakan hilang terbawa oleh angin musim dingin yang berhembus._

_Ia hanya bisa menangis ketika mobil yang membawanya mulai melesat meninggalkan tempat itu, membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang tak sepadat biasanya, sebelum kemudian berhenti di pinggiran sungai Han yang tampak sepi._

_Ia masih terus menangis ketika pria itu menarik tangannya untuk turun dari dalam mobil, menyeretnya mendekati tepian sungai yang mengalir deras di bawahnya._

"_Mianhae, aku hanya menjalankan perintah," Pria itu berkata lirih, sebelum kemudian mendorongnya masuk ke dalam sungai._

_Semua seolah terjadi begitu cepat baginya. Hal selanjutnya yang ia rasakan adalah tubuhnya sudah terseret oleh arus yang cukup deras, membentur sesuatu yang cukup keras –yang ia sendiri tak yakin itu apa, membuat tubuh kecilnya yang rapuh seolah terasa hancur. Tubuhnya yang sudah kedinginan sejak tadi kini seakan membeku, membuat ia seperti mati rasa. Air mulai berlomba-lomba masuk melalui hidung dan mulutnya, membuat rasa sesak di kepalanya terasa semakin nyata. Semua terasa begitu menyakitkan, sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan dunianya menghitam, membawa ia tenggelam ke dalamnya._

* * *

_**Tell Me A Lie**_

**Pairing** : Yewon

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt/comfort

**Rate** : T

**Disclaimer** : Ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama korea **Nice Guy**

A Yewon Fanfiction © 2013 by Fairy_Siwoonie

* * *

.

"ARRRGGHHH!"

Choi Siwon berteriak keras, meluapkan semua rasa sakit yang menekan dadanya, sama sekali tak peduli jika mungkin suaranya akan mengganggu orang lain, _toh _di tempat itu ia juga tidak melihat ada orang lain selain dirinya.

Delapan belas tahun yang lalu, di musim yang sama, di tempat yang sama, dalam kesunyian yang sama, wanita yang ia sebut _'umma_' itu membuatnya hampir merenggang nyawa. Wanita yang baru saja meminta maaf padanya, memintanya untuk menunggu, meminta ia untuk tidak melakukan apapun yang bisa menghancurkan rencananya, adalah wanita yang membuat ia merasakan semua kesakitan ini. Wanita itu yang memerosokkan dirinya ke dalam jurang tak berdasar yang bernama dendam dan kebencian. Lalu sekarang dengan mudahnya ia meminta maaf dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti? Ck, ia pikir siapa yang sedang ia ajak bercanda di sini?

_Namja _tampan itu tertawa kecil. Ia bahkan yakin, Jung Soyeon tidak benar-benar menyesali apa yang pernah ia lakukan padanya. Wanita itu hanya takut kedatangannya akan menghancurkan rencana yang telah disusunnya selama belasan tahun. Tapi, Choi Siwon sudah mengatakan bahwa kali ini ia tidak akan mudah disingkirkan, bukan? Ia bukan lagi Choi Siwon yang lemah, yang tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan diri ketika orang itu mencoba membunuhnya.

Hari itu, kembali lagi pada musim yang sama, ia membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih. Awalnya ia berpikir hari itu hanya berselang beberapa hari dengan saat dimana ia jatuh ke dalam sungai Han, karena samar-samar ia masih dapat merasakan suasana musim dingin di luar sana, namun ternyata ia salah. Kalender yang tergantung di sudut ruangan memang masih menunjukkan bulan yang sama, tetapi bukan di tahun yang sama, dimana artinya ia sudah tak sadarkan diri selama kurang lebih satu tahun.

Sosok pertama yang ia temukan adalah seorang _namja _kecil yang saat itu menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, tampak begitu bahagia, seakan _namja _kecil itu baru saja mendapatkan apa yang dinantikannya setelah sekian lama. _Namja _yang kemudian mengaku bernama Lee Donghae itu langsung menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, seolah melupakan fakta bahwa orang yang tengah ia ajak bicara itu baru saja terbangun dari masa koma yang sangat panjang.

Siwon masih mengingatnya, hari itu ia hanya menatap Lee Donghae dalam diam. Ia sama sekali tak memberikan respon, bukan karena ia tidak mau sebenarnya, melainkan karena ia tidak bisa. Hari itu ia sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya. Bahkan ketika ia melihat Donghae mengganggam tangannya dengan raut wajah cemas pun, ia tetap tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Sampai akhirnya Donghae memanggil seorang dokter yang kemudian memberitahukan bahwa ia mengalami kelumpuhan total.

Dan detik itu juga, Choi Siwon bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan wanita bernama Jung Soyeon itu hidup bahagia setelah apa yang terjadi padanya. Persetan dengan fakta bahwa wanita itu adalah _umma _yang melahirkannya, _toh _Jung Soyeon juga sudah tidak mengakuinya sebagai anak, bukan? Jika Tuhan ingin menghukumnya karena ia telah menjadi seorang anak yang durhaka, bukankah seharusnya Tuhan lebih dulu menghukum orang yang membuatnya seperti ini?

"Arrgghhh!"

Siwon kembali berteriak, kali ini dengan melemparkan beberapa butir kerikil ke dalam sungai. Tak peduli dengan udara dingin yang hampir membuatnya beku, ia seolah mematikan indera perasanya. Salju memang belum turun, tetapi berada di luar saat cuaca seperti ini tentu saja bukan sebuah keputusan yang bagus. Namun Choi Siwon tidak mempedulikannya. Saat itu ia bahkan masih bisa bertahan hidup ketika arus deras menyeretnya, bukan?

Mungkin sudah sekitar lima jam ia berada di tempat itu. Mengenang kembali masa-masa menyakitkan yang membuat dendamnya semakin membara, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tak akan ada yang mampu membuatnya lemah. Ia, Choi Siwon, akan tetap membalaskan dendamnya, apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Jarum jam berwarna biru tua yang menggantung di dinding ruang tamu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sebelas malam ketika pintu rumah itu terbuka. Choi Siwon berjalan dengan langkah yang dibuat sepelan mungkin, bermaksud untuk tidak menganggu penghuni lain yang kemungkinan besar sudah tidur. Namun langkah pelan _namja _tampan itu berhenti di tengah ruangan ketika iri _obsidian_-nya menemukan sosok lain tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk di sofa ruang tamunya.

Siwon kembali melangkahkan kakinya, namun kali ini bukan menuju kamar tamu, melainkan mendekati sosok itu. Ia kemudian berlutut, menyetarakan wajahnya dengan wajah manis di hadapannya. Deru napas teratur _namja _manis itu bahkan terasa menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat.

Tangan Siwon terulur, menyentuh pipi _chubby _di depannya dan mengusapnya lembut. Suhu tubuh Yesung sudah tidak sehangat ketika ia meninggalkannya siang tadi. Namun dari jarak yang begitu dekat, ia bisa melihat bibir _plum_ yang masih tampak pucat itu terlihat sedikit bergetar. Kedinginan, tentu saja. Orang bodoh mana yang akan tidur di tengah ruangan tanpa penghangat seperti ini, di musim dingin, bahkan ketika ia tahu bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan demam? Baiklah, tidak perlu menyebutkan apa yang tadi Siwon lakukan di sungai Han.

Tubuh Yesung bahkan hanya berbalut sebuah kaos tipis berwarna merah dan celana sepanjang lutut. Ah, sepertinya Lee Donghae sudah membelikan baju baru untuk _namja _manis itu. Sebenarnya tadinya Siwon juga berniat melakukannya. Sedikit kasihan juga melihat Yesung harus memakai bajunya yang kebesaran. Bahkan celana Siwon tak ada satu pun yang muat untuk Yesung.

_Obsidian _Siwon menatap lekat-lekat wajah damai di hadapannya. _Namja _manis itu memang selalu terlihat seperti seorang malaikat yang terjebak dalam tubuh manusia setiap kali tertidur. Wajah garangnya yang menyebalkan itu seolah sirna entah kemana, digantikan oleh raut muka yang begitu polos, layaknya seorang bayi yang tak memiliki dosa. Dan sepertinya hanya Choi Siwon orang yang beruntung bisa menikmati pemandangan ini.

Sudut bibir Siwon sedikit tertarik ke samping, membentuk sebuah senyuman samar.

"_Mianhae_. Sudah sejauh ini, aku tidak bisa berhenti," ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar begitu lirih.

Katakan Choi Siwon adalah seorang iblis yang tak punya hati di sini. Ia sama sekali tidak akan peduli. Meski Tuhan akan mengutuknya sekali pun, ia tetap tidak akan menarik kembali sumpahnya. Bahkan jika pada akhirnya ia harus menghancurkan sosok malaikat di hadapannya itu, ia tetap akan melakukannya. Sudah aku katakan, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Ia tahu Kim Yesung memang tidak bersalah atas luka yang ia rasakan. Tetapi baginya, Kim Yesung sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan, yaitu berada di tempat dan saat yang tepat.

Siwon bangkit dari posisi berlututnya. Ia kemudian menyelipkan tangannya di belakang lutut dan punggung Yesung, lalu membawa _namja _manis itu ke kamarnya.

Yesung menggeliat samar dalam gendongan Siwon. Matanya bergerak-gerak kecil sebelum akhirnya terbuka, menatap Siwon dengan pandangan sayu. Ia benar-benar mengantuk sepertinya.

"Kenapa baru pulang?"

Siwon tersenyum, "Aku ada urusan sebentar tadi," jawabnya seraya membaringkan tubuh _namja _manis itu di atas tempat tidurnya.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

Siwon mengusap kepala Yesung, masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampannya, "Mencemaskanku, huh?"

"Tentu saja! Kau bilang kau akan segera pulang, tapi sampai larut malam aku menunggumu kau tidak juga sampai di rumah! Kau bahkan tidak menjawab teleponku!" cecar Yesung terdengar begitu kesal, namun Siwon tetap tak melewatkan nada cemas dalam suara _baritone _yang lebih lembut dari miliknya itu.

"_Mianhae_. Lain kali aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi," ucap Siwon seraya menurunkan jemarinya, beralih mengusap pipi _chubby _Yesung, membuat _namja _manis itu sedikit berjengit.

"_Hyung, _tanganmu dingin sekali," ujar Yesung sambil meraih tangan Siwon. Berinisiatif, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh pipi _namja _tampan di depannya, "Wajahmu juga sangat dingin. Kau darimana saja, huh?" serunya seraya mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Yesung menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Setelah ia rasa cukup, ia lalu menempelkannya pada kedua sisi wajah Siwon.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Kenapa wajahmu dingin sekali?" Yesung kembali bertanya dengan wajah cemas.

Siwon menggenggam kedua tangan Yesung, mengecupnya lembut sebelum kemudian kembali tersenyum, "Aku tidak selemah dirimu, jadi tidak perlu mencemaskan aku,"

Yesung mendengus sebal. Secara tidak langsung Siwon baru saja mengejeknya, kan? Ia baru saja akan melayangkan protes, ketika tiba-tiba Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Sangat lembut.

_Caramel_ Yesung mengerjap. Ciuman kali ini, ia sama sekali tak merasakan adanya nafsu di dalamnya. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut yang begitu menghangatkan. Jika ciuman mereka sebelumnya selalu membuat tubuhnya terasa panas, kali ini berbeda. Untuk pertama kalinya, a merasakan kehangatan yang begitu nyaman di dalam hatinya.

Kedua mata Yesung perlahan terpejam, menikmati kecupan yang berlangsung cukup lama itu, sebelum akhirnya Siwon menarik wajahnya menjauh.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. Ini sudah malam," ujar Siwon seraya menarik selimut tebal dan menutupi kaki Yesung.

Yesung hanya mengangguk patuh. Ia kembali mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring, membiarkan Siwon menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas dada.

"Siwon _hyung_,"

"Ya?"

"Malam ini, tidurlah di sini bersamaku. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan macam-macam," ujar Yesung membuat Siwon tertawa geli. Macam-macam bagaimana? Apa _namja _manis itu lupa siapa _seme_-nya di sini? Memangnya macam-macam seperti apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Merasa ditertawakan, Yesung langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah!" serunya merajuk, sambil langsung berbalik membelakangi Siwon.

Tawa Siwon berhenti, menyisakan sebuah senyuman samar di bibirnya. _Namja _di depannya itu.. apa jadinya kalau ia tahu bahwa ternyata Siwon hanya ingin memanfaatkannya? Sebesar apa kebencian yang akan Siwon dapatkan? Atau bahkan mungkin Yesung akan langsung menyuruh orang untuk melenyapkan Siwon dari dunia ini? _Well_, semua kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi, kan?

Yesung bisa merasakan gerakan Siwon di atas _bed-_nya, sebelum kemudian ia merasakan _namja _tampan itu mendekapnya dari belakang. _Namja _manis itu terkikik geli, merasakan napas hangat Siwon menerpa lehernya. Ia langsung berbalik, melepaskan tangan Siwon dari tubuhnya, membuat _namja _yang lebih tua sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Karena kau sedang kedinginan, malam ini biarkan aku yang memelukmu," Yesung berujar dengan senyuman manis yang menghiasi wajahnya, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh Siwon. Sedikit kesulitan, memang. Mengingat ukuran tubuh Siwon yang terlalu besar jika dibandingkan dengan panjang tangan-tangan mungilnya.

Siwon kembali tertawa, "Ini yang kau sebut menghangatkan, huh? Apanya yang menghangatkan?" cibirnya. Ia menarik tangan Yesung yang masih melingkari tubuhnya, kemudian kembali memenjarakan si _namja _manis dalam dekapannya.

"Ini lebih terasa hangat," ujar Siwon seraya mengeratkan pelukannya, "Jangan mencoba mengubah takdir. Memang sudah seharusnya posisi kita seperti ini,"

Yesung mendesah pasrah, "Apa aku memang benar-benar tidak berguna?"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu," jawab Siwon, membuat Yesung langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Seharusnya kau menjawab tidak, lalu menghiburku! Dasar tidak romantis!"

"Ah, benarkah?"

Yesung mendengus, "Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada _namja _membosankan seperti ini?"

"Apa sekarang kau merasa menyesal?"

Yesung mengangguk cepat, "Aku menyesal sekali,"

"Ah, tapi sayang sekali aku tidak berniat untuk melepaskanmu. Bahkan meskipun kau mencoba melarikan diri ke ujung dunia, aku akan tetap mengejarmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau lepas dari genggamanku,"

"Baguslah kalau begitu," gumam Yesung seraya menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukan Siwon.

Jemari Siwon kembali bergerak, mengusap rambut Yesung dengan lembut, membuat _namja _manis itu semakin nyaman dalam dekapannya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Kim Yesung sudah kembali terlelap dalam pelukannya.

Gerakan tangan Siwon masih belum berhenti, terus mengusap rambut halus itu dengan sangat lembut. Lagipula sepertinya Yesung juga sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu.

'_Jangan pernah memaafkan aku, Yesung-ah,'_

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun menatap pria berjas rapi di depannya dalam diam. Pria paruh baya itu tampak berusaha mempertahankan wajah datarnya, meskipun Kyuhyun tahu, saat ini pikiran pria di hadapannya itu pasti sedang bimbang. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit ia berdiri diam di sana, sementara pria yang merupakan Tuan besarnya itu sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa berkas yang baru saja ia berikan.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak memanipulasinya?" suara berat itu mulai berbicara, masih mencoba tenang meskipun pikirannya sedang gusar.

"Tentu saja tidak, _ajusshi_. Kalau _ajusshi _tidak percaya, _ajusshi _bisa langsung memeriksa data yang ada di semua rumah sakit itu,"

"Tapi ini—"

"Itu adalah data yang menunjukkan laporan kesehatan Kim Yesung. Tidak ada manipulasi sedikitpun. Kim Yesung benar-benar sering masuk rumah sakit, baik hanya karena luka ringan maupun cidera yang cukup berat. Dan itu semua adalah ulah Jung Soyeon,"

Mr. Kim menggeleng, "Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki bukti kalau ini semua adalah perbuatan Jung Soyeon!"

"Apa _ajusshi _harus melihat Jung Soyeon membunuh Yesung di depan mata _ajusshi _sendiri baru _ajusshi _akan percaya?" Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, berusaha menekan emosinya, "Apa _ajusshi _ingat beberapa tahun yang lalu Yesung mengalami kecelakaan dan koma selama hampir satu minggu?"

"Apa kau akan mengatakan bahwa Jung Soyeon yang bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kecelakaan itu terjadi tepat satu hari setelah _ajusshi _memutuskan pembagian hak waris, dimana Yesung mendapatkan 75 persen sementara Kibum hanya mendapatkan sisanya. Dan di sana juga tertulis, hak itu bisa sepenuhnya jatuh ke tangan salah satu dari mereka hanya jika anak yang lain meninggal. _Ajusshi _tentu mengingatnya, kan?"

"Maksudmu Jung Soyeon sengaja ingin membunuh Yesung hanya karena dia ingin semua aset Kim _Group _jatuh ke tangan Kim Kibum?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk mengiyakan, "Itu juga alasan Jung Soyeon menyingkirkan Lee Shinyeong enam belas tahun yang lalu. Karena saat itu keberadaan Lee Shinyeong merupakan ancaman terbesar untuknya,"

"Kau sudah menemukan bukti?"

"Aku tidak tahu ini bisa disebut bukti yang kuat atau tidak. Sebelum mereka pergi jalan-jalan saat itu, mobil yang membawa mereka sudah lebih dulu diperiksa dari rumah, dan dinyatakan aman untuk dikendarai. Tidak ditemukan masalah apapun. Jadi menurutku sangat tidak wajar jika mobil itu jatuh ke jurang karena ada masalah dengan remnya,"

Mr. Kim menutup berkas di tangannya. Wajahnya tampak bimbang, antara mempercayai ucapan Cho Kyuhyun atau tetap percaya pada istrinya. Cho Kyuhyun adalah orang yang dapat dipercaya, seperti _Appa_-nya dulu. Hal itu juga yang menjadi alasan ia mempercayakan Yesung pada _namja _bermarga Cho tersebut. Hanya saja kali ini masalahnya berbeda. Bahkan bukti yang diberikan Cho Kyuhyun juga tidak cukup kuat sebenarnya.

"Satu-satunya saksi mata dari kecelakaan itu hanyalah Kim Yesung. Tetapi sayang sekali, usia Kim Yesung masih terlalu kecil untuk memberikan kesaksian. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang mempercayainya saat ia mengatakan Jung Soyeon yang telah membunuh _umma_-nya,"

"Apa kau memiliki bukti lain?"

"Aku berani bertanggung jawab atas semua yang aku katakan ini, _ajusshi_. Aku mohon percayalah. Kim Yesung sedang dalam bahaya. Jung Soyeon pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkan Yesung. Apalagi sekarang Yesung sedang berada di luar dan tanpa pengawasan dari siapapun," ujar Kyuhyun lagi, berusaha meyakinkan Mr. Kim yang tampaknya masih berperang dengan pikirannya

"Apa Jung Soyeon benar-benar seperti itu? Tapi selama ini dia selalu memperlakukan Yesung dengan baik, bahkan ketika Yesung selalu bersikap kasar padanya," ucap Mr. Kim mencoba menyangkal, meski sebenarnya kepercayaan itu kini mulai goyah.

"Yesung bersikap kasar pada Jung Soyeon karena dia memiliki alasan, _ajusshi_. Apa _ajusshi _tidak mengingatnya, dulu, sebelum kematian Lee Shinyeong, Yesung bisa menerima Jung Soyeon dengan baik. Yesung bahkan terlihat sangat menyayanginya dan mendukung pernikahan kalian. Tetapi sikapnya langsung berubah drastis setelah kematian _umma_-nya. Apa menurut _ajusshi _itu hanya bagian dari sifat kekanak-kanakan Yesung?" Kyuhyun masih berusaha meyakinkan.

Mr. Kim menggeleng ambigu, membuat Kyuhyun kembali menghela napasnya.

"Sebenarnya ada satu cara kalau _ajusshi _ingin benar-benar membuktikan orang seperti apa Jung Soyeon itu," ujar Kyuhyun, membuat Mr. Kim langsung menatapnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Sepertinya lebih baik kita tidak membicarakannya di rumah, karena kita membutuhkan bantuan pengacara yang lain untuk hal ini,"

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh mereka pergi ke perusahaan sekarang juga,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, sepertinya Mr. Kim sudah mulai mempercayainya. Ya, meskipun belum sepenuhnya, tapi paling tidak ini adalah awal yang bagus, bukan? Bagaimana pun ia tidak boleh membiarkan Kim Yesung terlalu lama berada di luar tanpa pengawasannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun,"

"_Nde_?"

Mr. Kim melepaskan kacamata yang dipakainya, kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang memandangnya bingung.

"Kau benar-benar menyayangi Kim Yesung, kan?" tanya Mr. Kim membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tergagap.

"Aku.. tentu saja aku menyayanginya, _ajusshi_. Aku sudah menganggap Kim Yesung seperti _dongsaeng_-ku sendiri," jawab Kyuhyun cepat, berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar gugup.

Mr. Kim tersenyum tipis, "Kalau suatu saat nanti dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar, yang membuat semua orang membenci dan meninggalkannya, bahkan jika aku juga seperti itu, aku mohon padamu, tetaplah berada di sisinya. Lindungi dia, apapun yang terjadi,"

"_Nde, ajusshi_. Aku pasti akan melakukannya," jawab Kyuhyun, meskipun sebenarnya ia belum benar-benar mengerti apa maksud ucapan Mr. Kim.

"Anak itu benar-benar keras kepala. Akan ada banyak orang yang berusaha menjegal langkahnya di masa depan. Dan dia pasti akan membutuhkan seseorang yang kuat untuk berdiri di sisinya. Aku mungkin tidak bisa berada di sana, jadi aku mohon padamu, tetaplah bertahan di sampingnya. Meskipun itu adalah hal yang sulit, kau tetap tidak boleh meninggalkannya,"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon membolak-balik berkas berwarna kuning di tangannya. Iris _obsidian_-nya bergerak cepat, meneliti setiap tulisan yang terdapat dalam kertas itu. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menampakkan perubahan ekspresi yang berarti. Hanya menatap datar kertas-kertas yang merupakan hasil kerja keras Donghae selama beberapa minggu ini.

"Ini semua adalah aset yang dimiliki Kim _Group_. Mulai dari resort, hotel, restaurant, perusahan kosmetik, properti dan sisanya kau bisa melihat sendiri di situ. Akan memakan banyak waktu kalau aku menyebutkannya satu persatu," ujar Donghae sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Ah," Siwon mengangguk samar, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sudah berlangsung selama kurang lebih seperempat jam.

"Sampai saat ini, Kim Yesung adalah calon pewaris utama dari semua aset itu, karena dia merupakan anak tertua dari Kim Youngmin. Tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan akan terjadi perubahan. Meskipun hanya anak dari istri kedua, Kim Kibum juga merupakan anak Kim Youngmin secara biologis, jadi dia juga memiliki hak atas semua kekayaan itu,"

Siwon meletakkan berkas-berkas itu di meja Donghae, "Lalu Jung Soyeon?"

Donghae menggeleng, "Hanya salah satu dari Kim Yesung dan Kim Kibum yang akan menggantikan Kim Youngmin. Jadi aku rasa Jung Soyeon akan berusaha mati-matian untuk membantu Kim Kibum mendapatkan posisi itu,"

Siwon kembali mengangguk paham.

"Kalau hak waris itu jatuh ke tangan Kim Kibum, maka otomatis Jung Soyeon akan ikut memilikinya. Jadi yang harus kita lakukan adalah membuat hak waris itu jatuh ke tangan Kim Yesung sepenuhnya,"

"Apa tidak ada cara lain? Maksudku, usia Yesung saat ini baru sekitar 21 tahun, kan? Dia juga harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya terlebih dulu sebelum memimpin Kim _Group_. Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk membuat Jung Soyeon keluar dari rumah itu lebih cepat?"

Donghae menggeleng pelan, "Untuk saat ini tidak ada. Berdasarkan surat wasiat terakhir yang ditulis Kim Youngmin, jika ia meninggal sebelum usia Kim Yesung atau Kim Kibum menginjak 24 tahun, maka hak waris sementara akan jatuh ke tangan Jung Soyeon. Dan kau tentu sudah bisa menebaknya, bahkan ketika usia Yesung sudah 24 tahun, Jung Soyeon tidak mungkin semudah itu melepaskan apa yang sudah berada di tangannya,"

Siwon mengangguk kecil. Sedikit banyak ia hapal bagaimana karakter wanita yang pernah menyandang status sebagai _umma_-nya itu. Bahkan sepertinya saat ini sifat itu juga menurun padanya, meskipun dalam konteks yang berbeda.

"Di sana juga dituliskan, Kim Yesung berhak atas 75% dari semua aset yang dimiliki Kim _Group_, sementara Kim Kibum mendapatkan sisanya. Tapi sudah aku katakan, tidak menutup kemungkinan pembagian itu akan berubah. Apalagi sepertinya sekarang hubungan Kim Youngmin dengan Kim Yesung sedang tidak baik," Donghae menambahkan.

"Jadi maksudmu sekarang posisi Yesung yang terancam?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Bisa saja justru Kim Yesung yang akan keluar dari rumah itu dengan tangan kosong. Maka dari itu, untuk saat ini hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah membuat Yesung kembali ke rumahnya,"

"Tapi sepertinya Kim Yesung sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perebutan posisi itu,"

"Itulah yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang. Hubungan Kim Yesung dengan Jung Soyeon memang tidak terlalu baik. Rumor yang beredar, Yesung hanya belum bisa menerima Jung Soyeon sebagai _umma _barunya. Dan sepertinya itu juga yang menjadi alasan dia pergi dari rumah,"

"Dan perginya Yesung dari rumah itu, mempermudah Jung Soyeon untuk menjalankan rencananya," sambung Siwon.

"Oleh karena itu, kita membutuhkan peran Kim Yesung untuk melakukan hal ini,"

"Jadi kita harus membuat Kim Yesung ikut berperan tanpa ia sadari, begitu?"

Donghae mengiyakan, "Ah iya, tapi aku dengar Kim Youngmin itu orang yang sangat sensitif. Dia tidak akan segan-segan melakukan apapun pada orang yang telah menghianatinya,"

Sudut bibir Siwon terangkat, "Maksudmu aku harus mengungkapkan identitasku, begitu?"

"Benar," Donghae kembali mengangguk, "Tapi aku rasa kita belum perlu melakukan itu sekarang. Terlalu beresiko untukmu,"

"Baiklah, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan," ujar Siwon seraya bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku akan mencoba mencari informasi lebih banyak lagi,"

Siwon tersenyum, "_Gomawo, _Donghae-ya,"

Donghae balas tersenyum, "Aku senang membantumu,"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung menggosokkan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya sambil sesekali meniupnya pelan, bermaksud mencari kehangatan dengan cara yang dulu pernah diajarkan sang _umma _padanya. Sedikit kekanakan memang, namun entah mengapa cara itu seolah sudah mendarah daging dalam dirinya dan menjadi sebuah kebiasaan.

_Namja _manis itu kini tengah berjalan di antara begitu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang memadati jalanan Seoul. Sebuah baju tebal pemberian Donghae tampak membalut tubuh rampingnya, paling tidak cukup lumayan untuk melindunginya dari hawa dingin yang akhir-akhir ini terasa semakin menusuk kulit. Ia yakin salju akan turun tak lama lagi. Dan ia benar-benar membenci hal itu.

Sebenarnya hari ini Yesung sama sekali tidak berniat untuk keluar rumah. Ia hanya merasa kesal karena saat ia terbangun pagi tadi, Choi Siwon sudah pergi entah kemana. _Namja _tampannya itu juga sama sekali tidak meninggalkan pesan atau semacamnya. Akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk menghubungi Cho Kyuhyun, dan mengajak _namja _itu bertemu di sebuah restaurant yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah Siwon.

Katakan Yesung sedang berbaik hati. Setelah melakukan pertimbangan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun dan memberitahukan keberadaannya. Bukannya ia merasa terlalu percaya diri atau bagaimana, tapi ia yakin, menghilangnya ia selama beberapa hari tanpa kabar yang jelas pasti membuat _namja _itu panik. Dan memang terbukti, saat ia menghubungi Cho Kyuhyun tadi pagi, _namja _tampan itu langsung memarahinya habis-habisan, seakan melupakan siapa bos yang sebenarnya di sini.

Yesung berjalan memasuki sebuah restaurant yang berada tepat di pinggir jalan, tempat di mana ia membuat janji akan bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Tak sulit baginya untuk menemukan keberadaan _namja _itu, karena begitu ia melewati pintu, suara _bass _milik _namja _yang lebih tua itu langsung menyambut pendengarannya.

Yesung hanya tersenyum seadanya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang memilih tempat di sudut ruangan.

"Apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?" tanya Yesung seraya mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"_Anni_. Aku juga baru datang," jawab Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum, "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?"

"Apa aku tidak terlihat baik-baik saja?"

"_Aniya_. Aku hanya khawatir. Kau menghilang selama lebih dari satu minggu tanpa menghubungiku sama sekali. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan cokelat panas yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pelayan.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu di telepon," cibir Yesung, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Ah iya, kau tinggal di mana sekarang? Tuan Kim tidak mengijinkanmu tinggal di hotel, kan?"

Yesung tersenyum lebar, membuat Cho Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_, aku tinggal bersama Choi Siwon!" seru Yesung antusias.

"_Nde_? Choi Siwon?"

Yesung mengangguk cepat, "Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana persisnya, karena saat itu aku baru saja minum soju. Yang pasti saat aku terbangun pagi-pagi, aku sudah berada di kamar Choi Siwon, dan dia mengijinkan aku untuk tinggal di sana selama yang aku mau,"

"Ah," Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, "Jadi kau tidak berniat untuk pulang?"

Yesung menggeleng, "Untuk saat ini aku belum ingin pulang. Aku tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini saat tinggal di rumahku. Jung Soyeon benar-benar membuatnya terasa seperti neraka,"

"Apa Choi Siwon memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Sangat!" jawab Yesung sumringah, "Ah, dia memperlakukan aku dengan sangat manis. Dia selalu berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta setiap kali aku bersamanya,"

"Ah," Kyuhyun hanya kembali menggumam kecil. Tadinya ia berniat untuk memberitahu Yesung tentang pertemuan Choi Siwon dengan Jung Soyeon kemarin. Namun entah mengapa melihat Yesung seceria ini membuat ia tidak tega. Lagipula ia juga belum memiliki cukup bukti untuk menuduh Choi Siwon yang tidak-tidak, bukan? Bisa saja Kim Yesung malah langsung marah dan tidak mau berbicara lagi dengannya kalau ia berani berbicara sembarangan tentang pujaan hatinya.

Yesung menyipitkan matanya, menatap Kyuhyun yang terdiam dengan pandangan curiga, "Kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang begitu? Apa kau sedang cemburu, huh?" tuduhnya telak.

"A-ah, a-apa? Cemburu?" sahut Kyuhyun tergagap, "Tentu saja tidak!"

Yesung mencibir, "Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, "Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa aku harus cemburu?"

Yesung mengangkat bahunya, "Aku kan hanya menebak. Raut wajahmu sangat mencurigakan. Kau selalu mengatakan padaku kau ini bukan _gay_, tapi seumur hidup aku belum pernah melihatmu berkencan dengan _yeoja_,"

Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak terasa gatal, "Ah itu, aku hanya belum menemukan yang cocok saja,"

"Benarkah?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun penuh intimidasi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk gugup.

"Memang kau menyukai orang yang seperti apa?" Yesung bertanya sambil menyesap cokelat panas yang tadi dipesankan Kyuhyun untuknya.

Kyuhyun ikut menyesap _cappucino_-nya, berharap hal itu bisa membantu untuk meredakan kegugupannya. Kenapa Yesung harus memilih topik pembicaraan ini sih?

"Kau lebih suka yang cantik atau yang manis?" Yesung kembali melemparkan pertanyaan, karena sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun tidak terlihat berniat menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Aku lebih suka yang manis,"

"Apa kau suka yang berdada besar?"

"_A-anni_! Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan yang seperti itu,"

"Ah," Yesung mengangguk paham, "Kau suka yang lembut atau yang sedikit galak?"

"Sedikit galak mungkin lebih menarik," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau suka yang lebih muda atau yang lebih tua?"

"Aku menyukai orang yang lebih muda dariku, supaya aku bisa memanjakannya seperti anak kecil," Kyuhyun menjawab masih dengan tertawa kecil.

Yesung menyeringai samar. Sepertinya _namja _di depannya itu sudah mulai hanyut dalam jebakannya, "Ah, lebih muda. Apa kau suka yang bermata sipit, berpipi _chubby, _berjari-jari kecil, imut, manis dan tampan di saat bersamaan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Tentu saja aku me—tunggu dulu! Apa kau sedang mengerjaiku?"

Yesung terkikik geli, "Saat kita kecil dulu kau sering mengatakan itu padaku, kan? Kau bilang aku ini imut, manis dan tampan di saat bersamaan. Jadi, apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku?"

Kyuhyun tampak semakin gugup, "A-aku itu—"

"Yah! Aku hanya bercanda, _hyung_. Kenapa serius sekali? Kau benar-benar tidak asyik!" Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_A-ah, gurae_," Kyuhyun kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung, mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ck, kenapa ia bisa hampir kelepasan?

"Ah baiklah, aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau aku masih hidup," ujar Yesung seraya bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tunggu dulu!" seru Kyuhyun, membuat Yesung segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi. _Namja _tampan itu tampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, "Ini ponsel baru untukmu,"

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya," jawab Yesung.

"Aku membelinya dengan uangku sendiri, jadi tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kim _group_," tambah Kyuhyun yang seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yesung, "Ambil ponsel ini, atau aku akan menyeretmu pulang ke rumah,"

Bibir Yesung kembali mengerucut. Ia meraih ponsel berwarna putih di tangan Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"Kau puas sekarang, Pengacara Cho?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja. Tapi awas saja kalau aku masih tidak bisa menghubungimu. Kau tahu aku bisa mencari tahu tempat tinggal Choi Siwon hanya dengan sekali menjentikkan jari,"

Yesung mendengus, "Apa kau sedang mengancamku?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Kau bisa menyebutnya sesukamu,"

Yesung memutar bola matanya bosan, "Aku pergi," ujarnya lagi sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, menatap punggung Yesung yang baru saja menghilang di balik pintu restaurant.

'_Siapapun namja bernama Choi Siwon itu, aku akan tetap berterima kasih padanya. Setidaknya dia sudah berhasil membuatmu melepaskan topeng yang kau pakai selama ini. Inilah Kim Yesung yang aku rindukan. Dan Choi Siwon telah berhasil membawamu kembali. Meskipun begitu, aku akan tetap mencari tahu siapa dia dan apa hubungannya dengan Jung Soyeon. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dalam bahaya lagi,'_

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Layar ponsel berwarna hitam di atas meja itu terus berkedip, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Namun Choi Siwon sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya, berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dari getaran benda berwarna hitam tersebut. Nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya itu benar-benar membuatnya muak. Wanita itu terus berusaha menghubunginya sejak kemarin. Ia tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana cara Jung Soyeon mendapatkan nomor teleponnya. Ck, memangnya apa yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang?

Akhirnya kesabaran Choi Siwon mencapai batasnya. Ia menyambar ponsel di atas meja nakas itu, kemudian melemparkannya dengan geram.

Tak!

Ponsel itu menghantam kaca yang melekat di dinding kamarnya dengan keras, membuat garis retakan yang cukup panjang di sana. Dengan langkah gusar, ia menghampiri kaca itu dan langsung menghantamnya sekuat tenaga, membuat retakan yang tadinya tidak terlalu besar itu semakin melebar sebelum kemudian berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang berhamburan di lantai.

"Brengsek!"

Napas Siwon terengah. Tentu saja bukan karena kelelahan, melainkan karena menahan emosi yang membuncah di dalam dirinya.

"Siwon _hyung_!"

Ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya, disusul dengan suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _hyung_?" suara _baritone _itu terdengar panik. Jemari mungil _namja _manis itu segera meraih tangannya, memeriksa luka memar pada buku-buku jarinya.

"Pergi," ujarnya dingin, membuat _namja _berambut hitam kecokelatan itu menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

"_Mwo_?"

"Pergilah. Aku sudah tidak menginginkanmu lagi," ia kembali berujar, masih dengan mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

Deg.

Hanya sebuah kalimat singkat yang diucapkan tanpa disertai ekspresi yang jelas, namun mampu membuat Yesung seolah tersambar petir. Genggaman tangan Yesung pada jemari Siwon perlahan terlepas. _Namja _manis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, seakan masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Siwon, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia pasti salah menangkap maksud _namja _tampan di depannya itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Pergilah," ucap Siwon seraya beranjak pergi, namun Yesung lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Choi Siwon? Bukankah kemarin kau mengatakan kau tidak akan pernah melepaskan aku, huh?!" seru Yesung marah, namun Siwon tetap bisa mendengar ketakutan tersirat di sana.

Siwon berbalik, memandang Yesung masih dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dariku, huh?" Siwon bertanya, membuat Yesung menatapnya semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kau adalah Kim Yesung yang terbiasa hidup dalam kesempurnaan. Kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan hanya dengan sekali menjentikkan jari. Sementara aku? Apa yang bisa kau dapatkan dariku?"

Yesung menggeleng kuat, "Aku tidak membutuhkan itu semua, Siwon-ah! Aku mencintaimu. Hanya dengan kau berada di sisiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku!"

Siwon menarik sudut bibirnya, ""Bagaimana kalau sekarang yang aku inginkan bukan Kim Yesung yang seperti ini?"

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menginginkan Kim Yesung yang dulu? Kim Yesung yang merupakan calon pewaris utama dari sebuah perusahaan terbesar di korea selatan,"

Mata Yesung terbelalak, menatap tak percaya pada _namja _tampan di hadapannya, "Tapi bukankah dulu kau mengatakan kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal itu?"

Siwon mengangkat bahunya, "_People does change_, Yesung-ah. Aku berubah pikiran,"

Yesung menurunkan wajahnya. Menatap raut wajah Choi Siwon yang seperti itu justru membuat dadanya terasa semakin nyeri. Apa maksudnya dengan berubah pikiran?

"_Well_, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kau memiliki hak penuh untuk memutuskan," ujar Siwon seraya berjalan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terpaku. Namun kemudian langkah _namja _itu berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Kau boleh meninggalkan rumah ini sekarang juga," ujar Siwon sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya _namja _tampan itu benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

.

* * *

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

.

**Thanks to**

**shin kwang yun** – Song Hye hoon - **Asfihani Chun** – srelf567 – **ElfCloud Dhy**

Micky Sona – **nieaclouds** – putrikinan106 - **szasza harnis** – yesunghyunggue

**CheftyClouds** - ybee13 – **YEWONovie** - Miracloudy3424 – **cloudsY** – Yeon

**Guest** – sisil li24 – **Sparkcloudy** – Nierin – **Liekyusung** – rinny agustya – **ryu jackson clouds**

funtasticCLOUDS - **Nakazawa Ryu** – ikhaasan – **wonkyusung** – YeWonshipper

**cloud3024** – Yewon – **UkeYesung** – woonsgyu - **Nikenelf3424** – Tepe024

**Ayyes CloudNest** – redscloud - **adilla reska** – LalaClouds - **Deanda Mahfita** – rayie 159

**sardonyx3424** - nhyeD'agistaa – **Cloudskar** - Agoeztina Simanungkalit – **yesungismine**

ochi – **imhyo** – melsfitriani – **yolyol** – Cloudy10 - **yeppen y ery** – Kim Raein

**cloudalones** – miszshanty05 – **Dindataurusz** - Miinah91 – **TrinCloudSparkyu**

GaemGyu92 – **spfly3024 **- QcieStefanatic Pholephel Yukers – **CloudsYeskie**

momo loner 5 – **Bryan Andrew Cho** – yeyepapo – **Cloud'sHana** – yeyechacha

Dan untuk semuanya yang sudah review di facebook ^^

* * *

Cukup sekian chapter 5-nya, semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan \^0^/

Kalau masih tetap mengecewakan, berarti anda belum beruntung kkk

Aku cuma author amatir yang miskin diksi, jadi maaf kalau nggak berhasil memberikan _feel _disetiap kata-kata yang aku tulis /bow/

Tapi aku berharap masih ada yang mau memberikan review xD

Saat memutuskan buat publish FF di FFn dulu, aku emang udah mempersiapkan diri sama yang namanya _siders_. Aku bahkan nggak tau FF ini ada _siders_-nya apa nggak.

_Traffic story stats _itu nggak bener-bener akurat kan?

Misalnya disana tertulis _traffic stats_-nya 3000-an gitu, belum tentu yang baca FF-nya bener-bener 3000-an orang, kan?

Namanya aja cuma '_view_', berarti cuma menunjukkan berapa kali FF ini dibuka sama orang. Bisa aja 1 orang bukanya 100 kali, kan? XD

Lagipula buka itu belum tentu baca.

Jadi aku minta, buat yang merasa baca FF ini aja, silahkan tinggalkan jejak ^^

Gampang kok, cuma tinggal tulis nama sama komentarnya di kotak review, nggak perlu bikin akun, nggak perlu email, dan nggak perlu bayar XD

Sebenarnya sih aku juga berharap bisa dapet _review _dalam artian yang sebenarnya (?)

Masukan, kritik, saran dan sebagainya gitu, biar ke depannya mungkin bisa lebih baik lagi ^^a

.

Nah, aku juga mau sekalian kasih klarifikasi, Jung Soyeon di sini itu bukan Jessica SNSD

Waks~ Jung Soyeon terlalu tua untuk itu XD

Tapi kalo untuk _visualisasi _18 tahun yang lalu mungkin bisa lah pake Jessica, terus Lee shinyeong nya pake _ulzzang _Kim shinyeong yah, biar adil (?) xD

Sekalian juga mau jelasin lagi, soalnya ada yang nanya masalah umur

Usia Siwon waktu ditinggalin sama Jung Soyeon itu sekitar 6 tahun, sama kayak Kyuhyun

Waktu itu usia Yesung masih sekitar 3 tahun, dan setahun kemudian lahirlah Kibum, jadi usia Kibum sama Yesung itu selisih sekitar 4 tahun

Kejadian itu kan ceritanya udah 18 tahun yang lalu, jadi hitung sendiri aja umur mereka sekarang berapa XD

Sekedar pemberitahuan juga nih, mungkin setelah ini aku bakal agak sibuk, soalnya harus persiapan buat test tanggal 18-19 nanti, jadi nggak tau sebelum tanggal itu masih bisa post 1 chapter lagi atau nggak

Aku usahakan deh, tapi nggak janji ya

Kalau nggak sempet, berarti chapter 6 bisa jadi habis tanggal 19 ^^

Okesip, ini A/N terpanjang sepanjang masa

Aku akhiri aja daripada kalian ngantuk bacanya ^^

_Thanks for reading \\_^0^/


	6. Confusion

Detik jarum jam yang tergantung di dinding ruangan itu terus berputar, namun Yesung masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia masih berdiri di sana dengan menatap kearah lantai di bawahnya dalam diam. Sepasang manik sewarna lelehan _caramel _miliknya tampak berkaca-kaca meski belum ada setetes pun cairan bening yang berhasil lolos membasahi pipinya. Bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu yang mungkin hanya ia sendiri yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Ini.. tidak mungkin seperti itu, kan?"

.

* * *

.

**Tell Me A Lie**

**Pairing** : Yewon

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt/comfort

**Rate** : T

**Disclaimer** : Ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama korea **Nice Guy**

A Yewon Fanfiction © 2013 by Fairy_Siwoonie

.

* * *

HAPPY READING

* * *

.

Choi Siwon berdiri sudut kamarnya, memandang jajaran pohon tak berdaun dari balik jendela ruangan itu dalam diam. Sunyi. Hanya suara gesekan ranting pepohonan yang samar terdengar beradu dengan angin musim dingin yang berhembus semakin kencang setiap harinya. Sepasang iris _obsidian _itu menatap datar ke depan, seolah tak membiarkan siapapun mencoba menerka apa yang tengah berperang dalam pikirannya.

Meski nyatanya, _namja _tampan itu sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang kini ada di dalam pikirannya. Dan ia juga sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu. Ia tidak ingin tahu. Ia hanya merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menekan dadanya ketika sepasang iris _caramel _di hadapannya tadi menyiratkan tatapan terluka, dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya merasa nyeri, ia tidak ingin merasakan lebih dengan mencari tahu apa penyebabnya.

Ia tahu ada yang berbeda di sini. Ia cukup peka untuk dapat merasakan bahwa sesuatu telah berubah. Tetapi ia juga tahu bahwa itu bukanlah sesuatu yang termasuk ke dalam rencananya. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ia harapkan untuk terjadi ketika ia memulai semua ini, dimana artinya itu adalah sesuatu yang salah.

Sepasang iris _obsidian_ itu sedikit bergerak, beralih menatap halaman depan rumahnya yang masih tampak sepi. Satu jam berlalu sejak ia berdiri di sana, sekedar untuk memastikan apakah Kim Yesung benar-benar lebih memilih untuk pergi dan meninggalkan rumahnya. Tapi sampai sejauh ini ia sama sekali tidak melihat seorang pun keluar dari rumahnya melalui pintu depan berwarna _crimson _itu.

Meskipun ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan apapun, namun tetap saja ia merasa sedikit penasaran. Kira-kira apa yang sedang Yesung lakukan? Apakah hanya untuk memutuskan seperti itu saja ia membutuhkan waktu berpikir selama ini? Apa Choi Siwon sudah benar-benar menghadapkannya pada sebuah pilihan yang begitu sulit?

Ia tahu apa yang baru saja ia lakukan tadi memang terlalu beresiko. Awalnya ia memang sangat yakin bahwa Kim Yesung pasti akan melakukan apa yang ia katakan mengingat betapa _namja _itu tampak menggilainya. Namun entah mengapa kepercayaan diri itu seolah menguar ketika sepasang manik _caramel _tadi menatapnya terluka. Bagaimana kalau Yesung benar-benar merasa terluka dan dihianati? Bagaimana kalau Yesung akhirnya lebih memilih untuk pergi meninggalkannya dan memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke keluarga Kim?

Klek.

Terdengar suara pintu ruangan itu terbuka perlahan, membuyarkan Choi Siwon dari lamunan panjangnya. Ia tidak perlu menengok untuk sekedar mencari tahu siapa pemilik langkah penuh keraguan yang semakin mendekat kearahnya. Bahkan ketika sosok itu sampai tepat di belakangnya, memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, ia masih tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Aku akan melakukannya," suara _baritone _lembut itu berucap pelan di belakangnya.

"Aku akan kembali ke rumah itu. Tapi aku mohon tidak sekarang. Aku benar-benar belum siap. Beri aku waktu beberapa hari lagi, _ne_?" _namja _manis itu memohon sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah menunjukkan betapa ia tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

"Aku tidak memaksamu, Yesung-ah," Siwon berujar masih dengan wajah datar. Ia dapat merasakan kepala Yesung yang menempel pada punggungnya menggeleng kecil.

"Aku akan kembali ke sana. Aku akan mempertahankan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Kau pasti melakukan ini demi aku, kan?"

"Yesung-ya—"

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang seperti itu," ujar Yesung memotong ucapan Siwon, "Kau mungkin bisa berbicara seperti itu padaku dengan wajah datar, tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu, Siwon _hyung_. Aku tahu kau berbohong,"

Yesung meraih lengan Siwon dan memaksa _namja _tampan itu untuk menghadapnya. Jemarinya beralih menangkup wajah Siwon, menariknya sembari sedikit berjinjit untuk menyetarakan wajah mereka. Perlahan ia menghapus jarak di antara keduanya sebelum kemudian memagut bibir penuh milik Choi Siwon.

Awalnya Siwon hanya terdiam. Membiarkan bibir tipis itu terus mengulum bibirnya tanpa berniat untuk membalas maupun memberontak. Dengan mata yang masih terbuka, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah manis tanpa cela yang hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter di depannya. Ia juga dapat merasakan kali ini jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, membuat ia akhirnya mengerti arti dari perasaan yang 'mengganggunya' belakangan ini. _Ia memang sudah jatuh cinta._

Yesung terus melumat bibir Siwon meskipun _namja _tampan itu tak memberinya respon yang berarti. Sampai akhirnya jemari Siwon bergerak, menuntun tangannya yang masih menangkup wajah tampan itu untuk melingkar di leher sang _namja _yang lebih tua. Yesung tersenyum samar dalam ciumannya. Perlahan tangan Siwon beralih turun, merengkuh pinggang Yesung dan membawa _namja _manis itu semakin mendekat. Bibirnya mulai bergerak membalas setiap lumatan yang Yesung berikan.

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya, meremas rambut Siwon dan menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mulai ada semburat merah yang samar terlihat di kedua pipi _chubby_-nya ketika ciuman Siwon semakin mencecarnya. Memaksanya untuk berbagi saliva dan rasa manis saat lidah mereka bertemu dan saling membelit. Selalu memabukkan.

Bibir dan lidah Siwon terus bergerak lincah, mendominasi setiap sudut dan celah yang ada, membuat Yesung semakin tertatih mengimbangi permainannya. Desahan merdu itu mulai terdengar, membuat ia semakin bersemangat mengeksplorasi mulut mungil yang menyimpan jutaan rasa manis yang seolah tak ada habisnya.

Hingga akhirnya kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk menyudahi ciuman yang berlangsung selama lebih dari belasan menit itu.

Yesung terengah, berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ketika tiba-tiba jemari Siwon menyentuh bibirnya, mengusap sisa saliva yang berceceran di sana. Iris _obsidian _itu memenjarakan _caramel_-nya, membuat jantungnya seolah bergemuruh, namun juga terasa menenangkan di saat bersamaan. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

"Aku benar, kan?" ia bertanya seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar percaya diri, kau tahu?" sahut Siwon sambil mencubit hidung Yesung gemas.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali tersenyum, "Aku tahu Choi Siwon bukan _namja _yang seperti itu,"

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin?"

Tangan Yesung yang masih melingkar di leher Siwon perlahan bergerak turun, menyentuh dada _namja _tampan itu seraya menempelkan telinganya di sana.

"Hatimu tidak bisa berbohong, _hyung_. Aku bisa mendengar jantungmu berdetak meneriakkan namaku,"

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Yesung, "Benarkah?"

Yesung mengangguk cepat, "Kau tahu kan, aku ini bukan tipe yang bisa mempercayai orang lain dengan mudah. Seharusnya kau merasa beruntung karena aku percaya padamu,"

"_Arraseo_. Aku memang sangat beruntung," sahut Siwon sembari tersenyum.

"Ugh, aku lapar. Aku belum makan sejak tadi siang," ujar Yesung sambil mengusap perutnya.

Siwon kembali tertawa, "Kau ingin aku memasak untukmu, huh?"

"Eum, sebenarnya aku tidak memaksa," jawab Yesung sambil memasang wajah sepolos mungkin, "Tapi aku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk,"

Siwon mengacak rambut Yesung masih dengan tertawa kecil, "Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu. _Kajja_!" ujarnya sebelum kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

Yesung menatap punggung Siwon yang baru saja menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya seiring dengan senyuman di bibirnya yang perlahan memudar. Cukup lama ia terdiam di sana, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara Siwon memanggil namanya dari arah dapur.

"Aku datang!" sahutnya sambil bergegas membawa langkahnya berlari menuju dapur. Sesampainya di sana, dilihatnya Choi Siwon sudah duduk di atas meja makan dengan semangkuk sup yang masih mengepulkan asap di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak memasukkan ikan lagi, kan?" Yesung menunjuk Siwon dengan raut wajah mengintimidasi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Aku tidak mau repot-repot merawatmu lagi kalau kau sampai sakit," balas Siwon sambil mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

Bibir Yesung mengerucut kesal mendengar jawaban Siwon. Ia langsung menarik kursi di hadapan Siwon kemudian duduk di sana.

Tangan Yesung baru saja bergerak untuk mengambil sendok di atas meja ketika jemari Siwon lebih dulu menghentikannya. Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Siwon tersenyum kearahnya.

"Biar aku menyuapimu,"

Yesung tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah," jawabnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja.

Siwon mengambil sesendok penuh sup, meniupnya pelan sebelum kemudian menyuapkannya pada Yesung.

"_Hyung_, aku ini kekasihmu yang keberapa?" Yesung bertanya sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"_Waeyo_?" jawab Siwon seraya menyiapkan suapan berikutnya.

"Kau bilang kau baru saja menyelesaikan studimu di Amerika, kan? Disana kau pasti bertemu dengan banyak wanita cantik. Sudah berapa kali kau berpacaran?"

Siwon tampak memasang pose berpikir beberapa saat sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya,"

Yesung membulatkan matanya, "Apa benar sebanyak itu sampai kau tidak bisa mengingatnya? Ck, dasar _playboy_!"

Siwon tertawa melihat Yesung mulai menggerutu tak jelas, "Aku menjalin hubungan hanya sekedar untuk mengisi waktu luang saja. Tidak ada yang serius. Jadi sangat sulit untuk aku mengingat mereka satu persatu,"

"Menjalin hubungan sebanyak itu, apa benar kau sama sekali belum pernah tidur dengan mereka?"

Siwon menggeleng, "Aku hanya suka bermain-main saja. Tubuhku terlalu berharga untuk itu,"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau melakukannya denganku?" tanya Yesung lagi membuat gerakan tangan Siwon yang baru saja akan menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya berhenti, "Apa kali ini kau juga hanya bermain-main?"

"Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kau bisa mendengar suara jantungku berdetak meneriakkan namamu?" goda Siwon.

Yesung tertawa mendengarnya, "Dasar _player_!" cibirnya, membuat Siwon ikut tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencuci ini sebentar," ujar Siwon seraya bangkit dan membawa mangkuk sup-nya yang telah kosong untuk di cuci.

"_Hyung_, malam ini aku tidur bersamamu, _ne_?" pinta Yesung sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Wae_?" tanya Siwon seraya berjalan menghampiri Yesung.

"_Anni_. Hanya ingin tidur bersamamu saja. Akhir-akhir ini udara terasa semakin dingin,"

Siwon tersenyum. Tangannya meraih jemari Yesung dan menuntun _namja _manis itu ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kemarilah!" seru Siwon sambil menepuk tempat di sampingnya setelah sebelumnya ia berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Yesung mengangguk patuh. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan membiarkan tangan kekar Siwon dengan cepat merengkuhnya.

"_Hyung_,"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Bukankah setiap orang hidup pasti memiliki masalah?" balas Siwon sambil mengusap rambut Yesung lembut.

Yesung menggeleng kecil, "_Anni_. Aku hanya merasa ada yang mengganggumu akhir-akhir ini,"

Siwon tersenyum, dikecupnya puncak kepala Yesung dengan lembut, "Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, kan? Kau bisa berbagi apapun denganku. Aku memang tidak bisa berjanji aku akan dapat menyelesaikan semua masalahmu, tapi setidaknya aku bisa memastikan kau tidak akan menghadapinya sendirian. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu apapun yang terjadi," ujar Yesung sambil menatap lembut iris _obsidian _milik Siwon, meyakinkan _namja _di hadapannya itu bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Bibir Siwon terangkat, mengukir sebuah senyuman hangat di wajah tampannya, "Aku tahu," jawabnya seraya memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir Yesung yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ah, dingin sekali," gumam Yesung seraya membawa tubuhnya lebih mendekat pada tubuh Siwon, "Bisakah kau membuat dirimu lebih berguna?"

Siwon tertawa seraya kemudian semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. _Namja _dalam dekapannya itu memang sudah berubah menjadi Kim Yesung yang manis sekarang, tapi ternyata hal itu tidak berlaku untuk mulut tajamnya.

"_Saranghae_, Siwon _hyung_," ujar Yesung dengan suara pelan sebelum kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Siwon terdiam. Membiarkan ucapan Yesung barusan larut dalam keheningan yang kemudian mendominasi ruangan itu. Kedua matanya yang masih tetap terjaga terus menatap sosok manis yang mulai terlelap dalam pelukannya.

'_Kau membuatnya semakin sulit, Yesung-ah..'_

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Pagi itu Choi Siwon terbangun lebih dulu, sedikit tersenyum ketika menemukan Kim Yesung masih terlelap di sampingnya. Padahal tadi malam ia sempat berpikir ia tak akan menemukan wajah damai bagaikan malaikat itu lagi pagi ini. Kali ini ia tidak sedang berusaha membohongi hatinya, wajah manis yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya itu benar-benar membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia tahu ini salah, namun tidak bolehkah ia menikmati perasaan menyenangkan ini barang sejenak?

Jemari panjangnya terulur, menyentuh wajah yang terpahat dengan sempurna itu dan mengusapnya lembut. Kalau saja mereka tidak bertemu dalam situasi seperti ini, bukankah rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan jika ia bisa memiliki sosok seindah ini di sisinya? Kalau saja dendam itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa dengan mudah ia lupakan, ia pasti akan lebih memilih melepaskannya dan hidup berbahagia bersama _namja _dalam dekapannya tersebut. Hanya saja, semua tidak sesederhana itu.

Ia tak akan memungkirinya lagi. Ia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Kim Yesung. Namun sampai sejauh ini ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melupakan tujuan awalnya. Semua harus tetap berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang ia rencanakan sebelumnya. Bahkan meskipun kali ini ia harus mengorbankan hatinya untuk itu, ia tetap akan dan harus melakukannya. Ia tidak akan meminta Tuhan untuk berbaik hati padanya dengan memberikan ia kebahagiaan pada akhir cerita ini. Ia tahu semua ini memang sudah salah sejak awal, dan akan tetap seperti itu hingga akhir.

Ia tahu dengan pasti semua tidak akan berjalan seindah yang _seharusnya _ia harapkan. _Well_, semua orang seharusnya berharap memiliki kisah cinta yang indah, bukan? Namun Choi Siwon tidak cukup serakah untuk itu. Setelah semua yang ia lakukan, tentu saja ia tidak pantas untuk mengharapkan hal semacam itu, kan? Tapi bisakah ia menikmati perasaan ini sebelum semuanya benar-benar dimulai?

Ia tahu ia egois. Ia tidak akan menyangkalnya. Ia justru sangat menyadarinya. Ia hanya ingin menikmatinya sebelum saat itu tiba. Saat dimana _mungkin _ia benar-benar harus menyakiti Kim Yesung, orang yang dicintainya. Lagipula ini tidak sepenuhnya egois. Bukankah dengan begitu ia bisa membuat Yesung merasa bahagia? Meskipun mungkin hanya beberapa saat, tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali, kan?

"Eungh~"

Lenguhan kecil dari bibir tipis itu menyadarkannya. Senyuman di wajahnya kembali terukir, menyambut sepasang iris sewarna _caramel _cerah milik Yesung yang perlahan terbuka.

"_Morning,_"

Kim Yesung masih tampak berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya, tapi _toh _ia tetap membalas ucapan Siwon, "_Morning_," dengan tersenyum.

Senyuman di wajah Siwon semakin mengembang melihat _namja _manis di hadapannya itu mengusap matanya dengan jemari mungilnya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang mungkin masih mendominasi beberapa sistem koordinasi tubuhnya. Ah, bahkan kata _'cute_' saja sepertinya belum cukup manis untuk mendeskripsikan pemandangan indah di depannya itu.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Siwon bertanya seraya mengusap rambut Yesung. Entahlah, sepertinya mengusap rambut halus itu sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam daftar hobi barunya.

Yesung mengangguk sembari tersenyum, "_Gomawo_,"

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, "Untuk?"

"Untuk tetap membiarkan aku tinggal di sini. Aku benar-benar belum siap untuk kembali ke rumah itu. Beri aku waktu beberapa hari lagi, okay?" pintanya seraya memasang wajah seimut mungkin, berusaha merayu Siwon dengan _puppy_ _eyes _andalannya. Meskipun sebenarnya tanpa melakukan itu pun ia sudah terlihat sangat imut apalagi untuk ukuran seorang _namja_.

Siwon mengangguk kecil, "_Take your time_,"

Yesung tersenyum semakin lebar, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Siwon sekilas, "_Saranghae_,"

Senyuman di bibir Siwon sedikit memudar, namun belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia membalas, "_Nado_," membuat Yesung kembali tersenyum senang.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Lee Donghae tampak sedang memindahkan nasi goreng buatannya yang baru saja matang ke dalam mangkuk kaca berukuran besar, sementara Choi Siwon yang duduk di meja makan tak jauh darinya terlihat tengah menikmati roti panggangnya.

"Dimana Yesung?" Donghae bertanya seraya membawa nasi gorengnya ke meja makan.

"Sedang mandi," Siwon menjawab singkat.

Donghae menggumam kecil seraya mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu kamar Siwon terbuka. Kedua _namja _tampan itu menoleh dan menemukan Kim Yesung tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya sambil sedikit berlari dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping Siwon.

"Pagi," balas Donghae seraya tersenyum, "Kau ingin sarapan apa? Roti atau nasi goreng?"

Yesung tampak berpikir sebentar, mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan telunjuk mungil miliknya.

"Nasi goreng saja. Kemarin kau hanya makan sup, kan?" suara _baritone _Siwon terdengar menginterupsi acara berpikirnya.

"Eum, sepertinya enak. Baiklah, aku mau nasi goreng saja!" sahut Yesung seraya menepukkan kedua tangannya.

Lee Donghae kembali tersenyum seraya mengambilkan nasi goreng untuk Yesung.

"Aku selesai," ujar Siwon sambil bangkit dari kursinya, "Aku harus segera pergi, Yesung-ah. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku tidak menemanimu sarapan?"

Yesung mengangguk, "_Gwenchanayo_. Lagipula di sini ada Donghae _hyung _yang menemaniku,"

Siwon tersenyum, "Makan yang banyak. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi, _arraseo_?" ujarnya seraya memberikan kecupan di kening Yesung.

"_Arraseo_. Aku akan menghabiskan semua nasi goreng ini," balas Yesung seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Siwon tertawa kecil, mengerti akan maksud _namja _di depannya itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sebelum kemudian mencium bibir Yesung dan melumatnya singkat.

"Sudah, kan?" Siwon bertanya seraya menarik wajahnya menjauh.

Pipi Yesung memanas. Sedikit salah tingkah karena ternyata Siwon cukup peka dan menangkap maksudnya.

"Apa kau tidak melihat ada Donghae _hyung _di sini, huh?" ia berbisik pelan, meskipun sebenarnya masih cukup keras untuk disebut sebuah bisikan.

"_Waeyo_? Bibirmu yang memintaku untuk menciumnya," goda Siwon membuat wajah Yesung semakin memanas.

"Aish! Sudah sana cepat pergi!" seru Yesung sambil mendorong Siwon menjauh.

Siwon kembali tertawa, mengacak rambut Yesung sekilas sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Donghae terkekeh pelan melihat Yesung yang tengah merapikan rambutnya sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Siwon?" tanya Donghae seraya menyuapkan nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tentu saja. _Waeyo_?" Yesung balas bertanya.

Donghae menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian kemarin. Dia memintamu untuk kembali ke rumahmu, kan?"

Gerakan tangan Yesung yang baru saja akan menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya terhenti, dan Donghae tahu _namja _manis itu menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik senyuman samarnya.

"Dia juga mengatakan bahwa dia menginginkan Kim Yesung yang merupakan pewaris tunggal dari salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan, bukan Kim Yesung yang sekarang menumpang di rumahnya,"

Donghae menautkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Yesung, "Apa kau akan kembali ke rumahmu dan menjadi pewaris tunggal demi Choi Siwon?"

"Tentu saja. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan semua itu, tapi kalau Siwon _hyung _memang menginginkannya, tentu saja aku harus melakukannya,"

Donghae memandang _namja _manis di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan iba, "Kenapa kau melakukannya? Bukankah itu artinya mungkin saja Choi Siwon tidak benar-benar mencintaimu?"

Yesung tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Siwon _hyung _padaku sekarang. Tapi aku yakin dia pernah benar-benar menyukaiku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu. Jadi kalau memang mungkin sekarang perasaan Siwon _hyung _sudah berubah, yang harus aku lakukan adalah membuatnya kembali menyukaiku,"

Sepasang iris _obsidian _milik Lee Donghae tampak sedikit melebar, sebelum kemudian _namja _tampan itu tersenyum kecil, "Kau sama sekali tidak seperti Kim Yesung yang dibicarakan semua orang,"

"Aku memang bukan Kim Yesung yang sering dibicarakan semua orang,"

"Sebesar apa cintamu pada Choi Siwon? Bukankah kalian baru saja saling mengenal?"

"Aku sering medengar orang-orang di sekitarku mengatakan cinta itu bisa mengubah segalanya. Meskipun aku tidak begitu percaya, tapi aku selalu menunggu kapan cinta itu datang dan mengubahku. Dan aku rasa Siwon _hyung _adalah jawabannya. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana pun caranya. Selama aku masih bisa melakukannya, aku akan tetap mempertahankan dia di sisiku,"

Keduanya kemudian terdiam, membiarkan keheningan sesaat mendominasi ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu. Yesung hanya mengaduk-aduk nasi gorengnya yang sama sekali belum berkurang, sementara Donghae tampak berusaha menyelami manik _caramel _di hadapannya itu, mencoba menerka apa yang tersirat di dalamnya.

"Yesung-ah," suara Donghae kembali terdengar, membuat Kim Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, "Jika mungkin suatu saat nanti Choi Siwon melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar dan menyakitimu, apa cinta itu bisa membuatmu memaafkannya dengan mudah?"

Yesung tampak membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat untuk mencerna pertanyaan Donghae, sebelum kemudian ia kembali tersenyum kecil, "Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Kau tahu, _hyung_, bahkan kesalahan kecil pun bisa terasa sangat menyakitkan jika orang yang kita cintai yang melakukannya," Yesung kembali terdiam sebentar sebelum kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi pernah melakukan sebuah kesalahan, dan sampai detik ini aku belum bisa memaafkannya. Dan aku rasa sampai aku mati pun aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkannya,"

Donghae menghela napas. Dengan jawaban itu, ia tahu bahwa semua memang akan terluka pada akhirnya.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Mr. Kim tengah duduk sendirian di dalam ruang kerjanya ketika tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan cukup keras. Terlihat Jung Soyeon masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan langkah gusar dan wajah mengeras.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?" tanya Jung Soyeon setengah berteriak seraya melemparkan berkas di tangannya ke atas meja di hadapan Mr. Kim.

Mr. Kim melirik berkas di atas mejanya sekilas, kemudian beralih menatap Jung Soyeon yang juga tengah menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau boleh berbicara sekeras itu padaku?" Mr. Kim bertanya sambil melepaskan kacamata bacanya. Ia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin meskipun sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut dengan sikap Jung Soyeon.

Jung Soyeon tersenyum sinis, "Apa aku masih harus membungkuk hormat padamu setelah kau melakukan semua ini, huh? Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau melakukan ini padaku dan Kim Kibum?!"

"Aku sudah memikirkan keputusan itu dengan sangat baik,"

"Sangat baik, huh? 95% aset yang dimiliki Kim _Group _akan jatuh ke tangan Kim Yesung setelah dia berusia 24 tahun? Dan jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kim Yesung sebelum dia berusia 24 tahun, maka semua aset yang dimiliki Kim _Group _akan jatuh ke tangan Cho Kyuhyun? Apa kau sudah gila?!"

"Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

Jung Soyeon tertawa, "Kau anggap apa aku ini?! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Tangan Mr. Kim terkepal kuat, "Jadi benar selama ini kau hanya mengincar apa yang aku miliki, huh?"

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Youngmin-sshi. Tetapi apa yang kau miliki jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan dengan dirimu! Kau pikir untuk apa aku bertahan selama 18 tahun, huh?!"

Wajah Mr. Kim ikut mengeras, menatap tajam kearah wanita yang menyandang status sebagai istrinya tersebut, "Kau sungguh menjijikkan, Jung Soyeon!"

"Kenapa kau terkejut? Bukankah selama ini kau sering mendengar orang-orang membicarakan aku seperti itu, huh?"

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa!"

Jung Soyeon kembali tertawa, meremehkan, "Untuk apa kau kecewa? Kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku, kan? Aku tahu kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku, Youngmin-sshi! Bahkan setelah aku menyingkirkan Lee Shinyeong sekalipun, aku tetap tidak pernah bisa menggantikan posisinya di hatimu! Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku!"

Mata Mr. Kim terbelelak lebar, menatap tak percaya wanita cantik di hadapannya itu, "Ja-jadi kau—"

"Ya, aku yang membunuh Lee Shinyeong! Dia adalah penghalang terbesarku! Aku sengaja menyingkirkannya agar dia tidak semakin menyulitkanku! Dan aku sungguh beruntung saat itu dengan mudahnya kau tertipu oleh rencanaku," Jung Soyeon tersenyum sinis.

Mr. Kim mencengkeram dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Ini memang merupakan bagian dari rencana yang telah ia susun bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Ia memang sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk kenyataan yang terburuk. Hanya saja ini sudah cukup jauh di luar perkiraannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya itu adalah wanita yang telah menemaninya selama hampir 18 tahun belakangan ini. Jadi apa yang ia lihat selama ini benar-benar hanya sebuah topeng?

"Baiklah, kau boleh melakukan ini padaku. Aku tahu aku tidak ada artinya untukmu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kim Kibum? Dia juga anakmu, Youngmin-sshi! Dia adalah darah dagingmu! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padanya?!" Jung Soyeon kembali berteriak marah, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan raut wajah Mr. Kim yang mulai berubah kesakitan.

"Apa karena Kim Yesung adalah anak dari Lee Shinyeong sedangkan Kim Kibum hanyalah anak dari wanita yang kau nikahi karena belas kasihan, huh?"

Mr. Kim sama sekali tidak menjawab ucapan Jung Soyeon yang terus mencecarnya. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak. Sementara tangan kirinya mencengkeram dadanya dengan kuat, tangannya yang lain terulur, berusaha menggapai botol kecil berisi obat di sudut meja kerjanya.

Jung Soyeon yang menangkap gelagat aneh dari Mr. Kim pun dengan cepat menyadari bahwa sepertinya penyakit jantung Mr. Kim kambuh. Namun bukannya bergegas mencari bantuan, ia justru menyambar botol obat di sudut meja Mr. Kim sebelum tangan suaminya itu berhasil meraihnya.

"So-soyeon-ah.." napas Mr. Kim semakin memendek. Ia menatap Jung Soyeon dengan tatapan memohon.

"Katakan kau akan mengubah keputusanmu, baru aku akan memberikan obat ini!" seru Jung Soyeon.

Mr. Kim menggeleng pelan, "A-aku t-tidak akan p-pernah mengubahnya.." jawabnya dengan napas tersengal.

Jung Soyeon menggeram marah. Dilemparkannya botol kecil berisi butiran obat itu hingga menghantam dinding ruangan.

"Seharusnya aku membiarkan Kim Yesung mati bersama _umma_-nya dalam kecelakaan itu!"

"J-jangan pernah me-menyentuh Yesung, S-soyeon-ah!"

Jung Soyeon kembali tertawa sinis, "_Waeyo_? Bukankah selama ini kau juga menyakitinya? Apa kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan, huh?"

"K-kau b-brengsek!" Mr. Kim masih berusaha berbicara meskipun rasa sakit itu terasa semakin menekan dadanya dengan kuat.

"Selama ini kau menyakiti Kim Yesung hanya untuk membelaku, membuat semua orang berpikir kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Tapi kau tidak bisa membohongimu, Youngmin-sshi. Bahkan sampai detik ini pun hanya Lee Shinyeong wanita yang kau cintai. Dan sepertinya tidak lama lagi kau akan bertemu dengannya," Jung Soyeon menarik sudut bibirnya sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Mr. Kim yang perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

_Namja _tampan bernama Lee Donghae itu tampak sedang berkutat dengan televisi di hadapannya ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki memasuki ruang tengah. Ia sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk kemudian menemukan Choi Siwon berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?" Donghae bertanya sembari mengubah posisi setengah berbaringnya menjadi duduk.

Siwon menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Donghae seraya memijat pelipisnya, membuat _namja _yang merupakan _hyung _angkatnya itu menautkan alisnya heran.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Donghae kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan raut wajah cemas.

"_Anni_. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara membuat Jung Soyeon benar-benar keluar dari rumah itu dengan tangan kosong. Hanya dengan membuat Yesung kembali ke rumah itu saja tentu tidak cukup, kan?"

Donghae mengangguk paham. Cukup sulit memang. Ia sendiri juga sudah memikirkan hal itu sejak kemarin. Mencoba mencari cara untuk membuat semua ini berakhir seperti yang sudah mereka rencanakan sebelumnya.

"Dimana Yesung?" tanya Siwon seraya mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Dia sedang tidur," jawab Donghae, "_Waeyo_?"

Siwon menggeleng kecil, "Hanya bertanya,"

Donghae menghela napas pelan, "Kau menyukai Kim Yesung, kan?" ia kembali bertanya dengan menatap Choi Siwon lembut.

Siwon tertawa kecil, terkesan ambigu, "Apa jawabanku bisa mengubah sesuatu?"

"Siwon-ya, bukankah mungkin saja ada cara untuk membalas dendam pada Jung Soyeon tanpa melukai kalian berdua?" Donghae kembali berujar, namun kali ini dengan suara yang lebih rendah. Biar bagaimana pun mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sensitif sekarang. Bisa saja Yesung tiba-tiba terbangun dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka, kan?

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan aku siap mengorbankan apapun untuk semua ini?"

"Tapi bukankah lebih baik jika tidak ada orang lain yang terluka? Jung Soyeon adalah satu-satunya orang yang berdosa atas semua ini. Bukankah akan lebih adil kalau hanya dia yang mendapatkan balasannya?"

"Apa menurutmu ada cara seperti itu?"

Donghae mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah,"

"Tidak terlalu jelas memang, tapi aku ingat dulu aku pernah bertemu dengan Kim Yesung. Delapan belas tahun yang lalu, beberapa saat sebelum orang itu mencoba membunuhku,"

Donghae mengangkat alisnya. Ia tahu tidak ada satu pun kejadian yang Siwon lupakan. _Namja _yang hanya beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya tersebut seolah mengukir jelas setiap detail peristiwa yang terjadi pada hari itu di dalam ingatannya. Tapi sepertinya ia belum pernah mendengar cerita yang satu ini.

"Yang aku tahu saat itu dia adalah anak kecil yang memanggil _umma_-ku dengan sebutan _umma_. Dia adalah anak kecil yang mendapatkan senyuman lembut yang bahkan belum pernah aku rasakan selama enam tahun aku hidup bersama wanita itu," Siwon menghela napas sebelum kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Hal pertama yang terlintas dalam kepalaku saat mengetahui Kim Yesung adalah anak dari Kim Youngmin adalah mungkin aku bisa menggunakannya untuk membalas dendam pada Jung Soyeon. Tadinya aku berpikir mungkin aku bisa menghancurkan keluarga itu melalui Kim Yesung. Tetapi ternyata semua tidak sesuai dengan dugaanku,"

Donghae tersenyum tipis, "Jadi kau berpikir Kim Yesung adalah orang yang sudah merebut Jung Soyeon darimu, begitu? Dan pasti kau mengira dia adalah salah satu orang yang sangat berharga untuk Jung Soyeon, jadi saat kau menghancurkan Kim Yesung maka Jung Soyeon juga akan ikut hancur. Benarkan?"

"Dan ternyata dengan menghancurkan Kim Yesung sama saja aku sudah membantu Jung Soyeon mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan,"

"Intinya, satu-satunya orang yang harus kita hancurkan adalah Jung Soyeon. Pasti ada jalan dimana kita tidak harus mengorbankan orang lain, termasuk dirimu sendiri. Bukankah biar bagaimana pun Kim Yesung dan Kim Kibum adalah adikmu? Apa kau juga ingin menyakiti mereka? Mereka bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dosa Jung Soyeon di masa lalu,"

Choi Siwon tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak pernah menganggap mereka berdua sebagai adikku. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Kim Yesung. Sedangkan _namja _bernama Kim Kibum itu adalah anak Jung Soyeon bersama Kim Youngmin. Dan Jung Soyeon sendiri yang sudah memutuskan hubungannya denganku. Apa dengan begitu aku masih memiliki hubungan dengan kedua orang yang kau sebut adikku itu?"

Donghae mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia bukan tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Siwon. Ia bahkan lebih dari mengerti. Ia hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mengubahnya. Kenapa _namja _itu begitu keras kepala?

"Baiklah, aku tidak peduli dengan Kim Yesung ataupun Kim Kibum. Aku hanya peduli padamu. Kau tahu aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kembali terluka. Kau pasti juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan, kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Siwon seraya merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa di belakangnya, "Aku hanya ingin Jung Soyeon merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Atau bahkan lebih mungkin lebih baik. Aku tidak peduli meskipun aku tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seumur hidupku. Bahkan jika setelah ini aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku kemudian aku berakhir di neraka, aku tidak apa-apa asalkan aku berhasil membawa Jung Soyeon bersamaku,"

Baiklah Donghae menyerah, "Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Aku sedang memikirkannya," jawab Siwon singkat.

Donghae mengendikkan bahunya. Ia meraih _remote _tv di atas meja untuk mengganti _channel _sebelum kemudian matanya tiba-tiba melebar, "Bukankah itu rumah keluarga Kim?" serunya sambil menunjuk layar televisi di depannya.

Siwon yang baru saja memejamkan matanya dengan terpaksa harus kembali membukanya, "Ada apa?"

'_Kim Youngmin, CEO dari Kim Group yang merupakan salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Untuk sementara, penyebab kematiannya diduga diakibatkan oleh serangan jantung yang sudah dideritanya selama beberapa tahun terakhir—"_

Siwon dan Donghae saling melempar pandangan dengan mata melebar, seolah saling meyakinkan bahwa keduanya tidak salah dengar.

"Yesung!" seru Siwon kemudian. Ia langsung bangkit dari sofa dan berlari ke kamarnya. Baru saja tangannya hendak meraih knop pintu ketika matanya lebih dulu menemukan _namja _manis itu terduduk di lantai melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Donghae yang mengekor di belakang Siwon hanya mengangkat alisnya heran ketika _namja _di depannya itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Siwon menggeleng pelan. Tangannya meraih knop pintu untuk membukanya sedikit lebih lebar sebelum kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar. Dihampirinya Kim Yesung yang terduduk di lantai dengan tatapan kosong. Wajah manis yang tadi pagi begitu ceria itu kini sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti.

"Yesung-ah.." panggil Siwon seraya berlutut di samping Yesung, namun _namja _beriris _caramel _itu sama sekali tidak meresponnya.

Tatapan mata Siwon beralih pada ponsel yang masih menyala dalam genggaman tangan Yesung. Diambilnya benda berwarna putih tersebut sebelum kemudian menempelkannya pada telinganya.

"_Yesung-ya, kau masih di sana? Jawab aku, Yesung-ya_!"

Meskipun tidak terlalu yakin, namun sepertinya Siwon mengingat suara _bass _yang terdengar panik itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Choi Siwon?" suara yang tadinya terdengar panik itu tampak terkejut, "Kau Choi Siwon, kan?"

"Ya, ini Choi Siwon,"

"Dimana Kim Yesung? Dia baik-baik saja, kan? Katakan padaku, Siwon-sshi! Yesung baik-baik saja, kan?" suara itu kembali terdengar panik.

Siwon melirik Yesung yang masih tidak bergeming di sampingnya. Apa ia bisa menjawab bahwa _namja _manis itu baik-baik saja?

"Apa kau baru saja memberitahunya?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun sebelumnya, Siwon justru balik melemparkan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Aku akan segera ke sana! Aku mohon jaga Yesung sebelum aku sampai di sana! Jangan biarkan dia sendirian! Jangan meninggalkannya!" Cho Kyuhyun berseru sebelum kemudian memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Siwon meletakkan ponsel Yesung di lantai sebelum kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _namja _di sampingnya. Ia merengkuh bahu Yesung dan membawa _namja _manis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Yesung masih tidak bergeming. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Donghae yang melihat itu langsung ikut berlutut di samping Yesung, mengusap pelan bahu _namja _bermarga Kim tersebut.

"Kami mengerti perasaanmu, Yesung-ah. Menangislah.." Donghae berujar lembut.

Namun Yesung masih tetap tidak memberikan respon. Ia terus menatap kosong pada lantai di bawahnya.

Siwon dan Donghae saling berpandangan bingung.

"Lebih baik kau membawa Yesung berbaring di tempat tidur. Aku akan mengambilkan air untuknya," ujar Donghae sebelum kemudian keluar dari kamar itu.

"Yesung-ya, kau mendengarku, kan?" tanya Siwon khawatir, namun ia tetap tidak mendapatkan apapun sebagai balasannya.

Siwon mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Yesung sebelum kemudian membawanya berdiri, bermaksud mengikuti saran Donghae untuk membawa Yesung berbaring. Tetapi tiba-tiba _namja _manis itu jatuh lemas di dalam pelukannya.

"Yah! Yesung-ah!" seru Siwon seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Yesung. Lagi, perasaan cemas kembali menderanya. Hanya saja kali ini ia tahu dengan pasti apa alasannya. Rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menekan dadanya itu bukan sesuatu yang datang tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Siwon membenahi posisinya sebelum kemudian membawa tubuh Yesung dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur.

"Yah! Apa yang terjadi?" seru Donghae yang tampaknya baru saja memasuki kamar dengan segelas air putih di tangannya.

"Panggil dokter, Donghae-ya!"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon berdiri di sisi kiri tempat tidurnya, berseberangan dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah mengelap peluh di wajah Yesung dengan lembut. Di sebelah kanan _namja _berkulit pucat itu berdiri seorang dokter muda yang baru saja selesai memeriksa keadaan Yesung. Sementara Donghae yang seingat Siwon masih berada di sana beberapa menit yang lalu sekarang menghilang entah kemana.

"Aku sudah memberi Yesung-sshi _sedative_ yang akan membuatnya tertidur paling tidak selama delapan jam ke depan. Kalau memang dibutuhkan, kita bisa memberikannya lagi nanti," Dokter dengan _tagname _bertuliskan Dr. Park itu berujar seraya memasukkan alat-alat yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memeriksa Yesung ke dalam tasnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar harus melakukan itu?" tanya Siwon membuat Dr. Park mengangkat alisnya, "Apa kau benar-benar harus memberi Yesung _sedative_? Aku tahu mungkin Yesung memang sangat terkejut mengetahui _Appa_-nya meninggal, tapi memberikan dia obat penenang seperti itu aku rasa bukan pilihan yang bagus. Cepat atau lambat dia tetap harus menghadapinya, kan?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Siwon-sshi," sahut Kyuhyun masih tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya mengusap wajah Yesung.

"Aku mengerti. Mungkin kau berpikir akan lebih baik membuat Yesung tidur selama satu hari atau bahkan satu minggu ke depan agar dia tidak _shock_ dengan kenyataan bahwa _Appa_-nya baru saja meninggal. Tapi tidakkah kau berpikir akan lebih menyakitkan kalau dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Tuan Kim untuk terakhir kalinya?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tak suka.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Siwon, "Ini tidak sesederhana yang kau pikirkan, Siwon-sshi,"

"Ah, benarkah? Lalu serumit apa itu?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti," jawab Kyuhyun membuat Siwon mendengus kesal. Ia tahu _namja _bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini memang mengenal Yesung jauh lebih lama dan amat sangat jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan dirinya, tapi bukankah ia juga _berhak_ untuk tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Yesung? Dan kenapa _namja _yang _hanya _berstatus sebagai pengacara keluarga Kim itu seolah ingin menyimpan semua yang ia ketahui tentang Yesung untuk dirinya sendiri?

"Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama berada di sini. Aku harus kembali ke rumah Yesung dan mengurus beberapa hal. Selama aku tidak bisa mengawasi Yesung, aku mohon padamu tetaplah berada di sampingnya. Jangan pernah meninggalkan dia sendirian," ujar Kyuhyun seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur Siwon.

"Tanpa kau mengatakan itu pun aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sebelum kemudian membawa langkahnya keluar dari kamar itu bersama Dr, Park, meninggalkan Siwon yang lagi-lagi mendengus tak suka.

Iris _obsidian _Siwon melembut begitu menatap Yesung yang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Perlahan ia duduk di samping Yesung seraya menggenggam lembut jemari mungil _namja _manis itu. Ia memang tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun satu hal yang ia tahu dengan pasti, hatinya tak suka melihat Kim Yesung seperti ini.

"Aku bahkan belum benar-benar memulainya, tapi kenapa kau sudah seperti ini? Kemana perginya Kim Yesung yang begitu angkuh dan menyebalkan, huh?" ujar Siwon seraya menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang jatuh di kening Yesung.

Siwon memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa semua tidak bisa berjalan sesuai apa yang ia rencanakan? Kenapa semua menjadi begitu sulit?

"Siwon-ya!"

Siwon membuka kedua matanya begitu mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Dan benar saja, begitu ia menoleh, ia menemukan Lee Donghae berjalan dengan langkah tergesa menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

Donghae baru saja akan membuka mulutnya ketika sepasang iris _obsidian_-nya tak sengaja melirik tangan Siwon yang menggenggam erat jemari Yesung. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya suara _baritone _Siwon terdengar menginterupsinya.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Donghae menggeleng kecil, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyebutnya. Seharusnya ini menjadi jalan keluar untuk kita, tapi sepertinya ini justru akan menjadi masalah sekarang,"

Siwon menautkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Ini tentang Jung Soyeon, Kim Youngmin dan Kim Yesung,"

"Apa kau mendapatkan sesuatu?"

"Sebelum Kim Youngmin meninggal, ternyata dia sudah melakukan perubahan pada surat wasiat terakhirnya. Disana tertulis, pembagian 95% untuk Kim Yesung dan 5% sisanya untuk Kim Kibum,"

Siwon menatap Donghae terkejut, "95 persen?"

"Aku juga belum mendapatkan informasi yang pasti mengenai apa alasan Kim Youngmin tiba-tiba melakukan hal itu. Di sana juga tertulis, jika Kim Youngmin meninggal sebelum usia Kim Yesung menginjak 24 tahun, maka untuk sementara hak waris Kim Yesung akan jatuh ke tangan Cho Kyuhyun, sementara Jung Soyeon akan memegang milik Kim Kibum. Dan jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Kim Yesung sebelum usianya genap 24 tahun, maka seluruh harta dan aset yang dimiliki Kim _Group _akan jatuh ke tangan Cho Kyuhyun,"

"Apa? Maksudmu—"

"—jika Jung Soyeon mencoba untuk menyingkirkan Kim Yesung, maka dia justru tidak akan mendapatkan apapun,"

"Apa Kim Youngmin mengetahui sesuatu tentang Jung Soyeon?"

"Aku rasa begitu. Disini dia hanya memberi Jung Soyeon dua pilihan, menerima keputusan ini dan mendapatkan 5 persen atau mencoba menentang dengan resiko tidak akan mendapatkan apapun. Dan kau tahu, 5 persen dari seluruh aset yang dimiliki Kim _Group _itu bukanlah jumlah yang kecil. Sepertinya Kim Youngmin berusaha untuk melindungi Kim Yesung dari Jung Soyeon,"

Siwon terdiam, berusaha mencerna semua informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Maksudmu—"

Siwon menghela napas pelan sebelum kemudian beralih menatap Donghae.

"—aku harus menyingkirkan Kim Yesung kalau aku ingin membuat Jung Soyeon keluar dari rumah itu dengan tangan kosong?"

Donghae mengangguk kecil.

Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yesung yang masih terlelap di sampingnya.

"Aku harus membunuhnya?"

.

~ To Be Continued ~  
.

**Thanks to :**

**Mukhaclouds** – Cloudlilac – **Cloud'sHana** – Ayyes CloudNest – **boo young** – guest – **hyunlypa** – spfly3024 – **yeon** – GaemGyu92 – **cloudy clouds** – Ncheon – **Guest** – TrinCloudSparkyu – **sardonyx3424** – CloudYeskie – **srelf567 **– guest – **Wonkyusung** – DindaTuaruz – **UkeYesung xD** – ajib4ff – **Guest** – Cloudhy3424 – **cloudsY** – Clouds04 – **Tepe024** –Sung HyoHee – **redsclouds** – YEWONovie – **yeyepapo** – rie . yesung – **ryu jackson clouds** – Yanie – **Cloudy10** – Guest – CheftyClouds – **yesunghyunggue** – Yesungismine – **TamamaChan23** – Yewonshipper – **InaaCloudsejatie** – aKyuCloud – **Song Hye Hoon** – yolyol – **Nakazawa ryu** – Bryan Andrew Cho – **yoon HyunWoon** – wida – **sisil . li24** – szasza harnis – **nhyeD'agista** – Deanda Mahfita – Micky **Sona** – Mels Fitriani – **Guest** – MochiBby – **rayie 159** – won – **miinah91** – miracloudy3424 – **mikki mikki **– funtasticCLOUDS – **rinny agustya** – guest – **chokimlatte159** – ikhaasan – **Cloudskar** – Nikenelf3424 – **shflyima** – 989seohye – **ybee13** – LalaClouds – **nieaclouds **– Asfihani Chun – **Jae dy** – Nierin

Dan untuk semua yang udah _review _di facebook ^^

.

Waks~ oke tau ini ribet (/_\)

Tapi coba deh kalian bayangkan kalo kalian ada di posisi Siwon, pasti bisa ngerti kenapa ini harus dibikin seribet ini XD #plak

Pokoknya soal perasaan mereka sengaja aku bikin seribet mungkin, jadi pinter-pinter kalian aja gimana menyimpulkannya ^^

Buat yang nanya soal rate M, sebenernya aku ada rencana bikin _bed scene _lagi di salah satu chapter depan, chapter 8/9 mungkin ^^

Tapi menurut perkiraan (?), kalau aku rajin update, dua minggu sekali misalnya /plakk/ chapter itu akan update pas bulan puasa (/_\)

Sebagai muslim yang baik, u know what i mean la~

Aku nggak mungkin bikin NC pas bulan puasa, kan? Siang malam sama aja ngga berani.

Nah, berhubung saya ini author yang baik /ditimpuk/, aku tanya aja deh sama _readers_, mau chapter itu di publish pas bulan puasa dengan catatan tidak ada NC lagi di ff ini, atau mau aku publish habis lebaran aja?

**Setiap jawaban aku hitung sebagai vote ya XD**

Baiklah, cukup sekian cuap-cuapnya, bagi yang udah baca silahkan review **\^0^/**


	7. First snow

_**Sebelumnya aku ingetin, chapter ini sekitar 7k word, jadi buat yang ngga punya banyak waktu, mending bacanya nanti-nanti aja XD**_

_**Chapter ini juga conflictless~**_

_**Banyak yang bilang chapter 6 kemarin ribet banget, jadi chapter ini sengaja aku bikin dikit konfliknya, bahkan mungkin hampir nggak ada kkk~**_

_**Mianhae kalo ngebosenin dan ngga ada feel-nya yaa ^^**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Yesung menatap keluar kaca mobilnya, memperhatikan butiran salju yang semakin menumpuk di sepanjang jalan perbatasan menuju Pyeongchang-gun. Hari itu adalah hari dimana ia genap berusia lima tahun, dan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya, ia meminta kedua umma-nya menemaninya jalan-jalan ke Yongpyeong Resort di Pyeongchang-gun. Sebenarnya ia juga meminta Mr. Kim untuk ikut serta, tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa berharap banyak pada appa-nya. Ia sudah tahu pasti sang Appa akan lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya seperti biasa._

"_Menyebalkan!" Yesung menggerutu kecil, membuat dua orang wanita cantik yang duduk di depannya menoleh._

"_Waeyo, sungie-ah?" tanya wanita yang memegang kemudi._

"_Aniya, Soyeon umma. Aku hanya kesal pada Appa," Yesung menjawab sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya, membuat kedua wanita tadi tertawa kecil._

"_Kau benar-benar beruntung memiliki anak seimut ini, unnie," ujar Soyeon pada wanita di sampingnya._

_Yesung tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Soyeon, "Aku imut karena aku memiliki umma yang sangat cantik. Benarkan, Shinyeong umma?"_

_Wanita yang dipanggil Shinyeong itu terkekeh, "Benar, chagiya,"_

"_Kenapa kita tidak membawa Kibumie ikut bersama kita, umma? Kasihan Kibumie di rumah sendirian,"_

"_Kibum masih terlalu kecil, chagi. Dia bisa sakit kalau kita membawanya jalan-jalan saat musim dingin seperti ini," jawab Soyeon sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Yesung._

"_Nanti kalau Kibum sudah besar, umma janji umma akan mengajak Yesungie dan Kibum jalan-jalan lagi. Bersama Appa juga," tambah Shinyeong._

"_Ah, arraseo," Yesung mengangguk imut seraya kemudian kembali melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela._

"_Kau mau minum, unnie?" tanya Soyeon sambil menyodorkan sebotol minuman pada Shinyeong._

"_Gomawo, Soyeon-ah," ucap Shinyeong seraya tersenyum. Ia menerima botol pemberian Soyeon dan segera meminumnnya._

"_Kapan kita sampai, umma?" suara kecil Yesung kembali menginterupsi._

"_Sebentar lagi, sungie-ah," jawab Soyeon seraya tersenyum._

"_Soyeon-ah?" panggil Shinyeong, membuat Soyeon dan Yesung langsung menatapnya._

"_Wae, unnie?"_

"_A-apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan?"_

_Sudut bibir Soyeon terangkat, "Ah, itu berarti minuman pemberianku sudah mulai bekerja," ujarnya membuat Shinyeong menatapnya kaget._

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

_Yesung memiringkan kepalanya, menatap kedua umma-nya dengan wajah bingung._

_Soyeon tersenyum sinis, "Mianhae, unnie, tapi aku harus melakukan ini. Aku tidak mau kau terus menjadi penghalang untukku,"_

_Shinyeong semakin melebarkan matanya, "Kau?"_

_Masih dengan seringaian di wajahnya, Soyeon melajukan mobilnya semakin kencang, membuat Yesung yang duduk di jok belakang memekik kaget._

"_Umma!"_

_Soyeon meraih tubuh mungil Yesung dan menggendongnya, seolah tak peduli jika mobilnya baru saja melewati pembatas jalan._

"_Selamat tinggal, unnie," ujar Soyeon sambil membuka pintu di sampingnya._

"_Umma! Andwae, umma!" Yesung berteriak keras sambil berusaha menggapai tangan Shinyeong. Air mata mulai terlihat membuat jalannya di kedua pipi chubby itu. Ia mungkin memang belum cukup dewasa untuk mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, namun hanya dengan melihat raut wajah umma-nya ia tahu bahwa ada yang salah di sini. Dan lagi, bukankah ikatan seorang ibu dan anak memang sangat kuat?_

"_Yesung-ah!" cairan bening turut membasahi kedua pipi Shinyeong, membuat Yesung semakin yakin bahwa memang ada yang salah di sini. Ada yang salah dengan kedua umma-nya._

_Namun semua itu seolah terjadi begitu cepat, seperti gerakan slow motion ketika Soyeon berhasil membuka pintu di sampingnya dan melompat keluar dengan Yesung berada dalam dekapannya tepat beberapa detik sebelum mobil yang membawa mereka jatuh ke dalam jurang._

"_UMMAA!" Yesung berteriak histeris._

_Soyeon tersenyum sinis sambil mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya, "Shinyeong umma sudah pergi ke surga, Sungie-ah,"_

"_Lepaskan aku hiks.. kau membunuh umma! Kau jahat hiks.." Yesung terus meronta dalam rengkuhan Soyeon, namun wanita itu justru mendekapnya semakin erat._

_DUARR!_

_Terdengar bunyi ledakan yang cukup keras di dasar jurang, membuat Yesung langsung membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya._

"_UMMMA!"_

.

**Tell Me A Lie**

**Pairing** : Yewon

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt/comfort

**Rate** : T

**Disclaimer** : Ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama korea **Nice Guy**

A Yewon Fanfiction © 2013 by Fairy_Siwoonie

.

* * *

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

.

Siwon memandangi butiran putih sewarna kapas yang mulai berjatuhan di balik jendela kamarnya. Malam itu salju pertama di musim dingin tahun ini mulai turun. Ingatannya kembali berputar, mengenang kembali saat dimana ia harus melalui salju pertama di musim dingin delapan belas tahun yang lalu seorang diri. Ia masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas, salju pertama yang terasa begitu dingin tanpa sang _umma _di sisinya.

Meskipun Jung Soyeon tidak pernah sekali pun bersikap baik padanya selama enam tahun mereka hidup bersama, tapi setidaknya ia tak pernah merasa sendirian. Meski hampir setiap hari ia mendengar orang-orang mengejeknya dengan sebutan anak haram, ia tetap merasa beruntung karena memiliki sang _umma _di sampingnya. Ia mengerti _umma_-nya sedang mengalami masa-masa yang sulit, maka ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri ia akan menjadi anak yang baik. Ia selalu belajar dengan giat dan berusaha mendapatkan nilai terbaik di kelas hanya dengan harapan suatu hari nanti ia bisa membahagiakan _umma_-nya.

Ia selalu merasa bangga pada _umma_-nya. Ia merasa menjadi anak paling beruntung di dunia karena memiliki seorang _umma_ yang kuat, seorang _umma _yang mampu menghidupinya tanpa bantuan dari siapapun. Ia sungguh berharap suatu hari nanti ia juga bisa membuat sang _umma _merasa bangga dan beruntung karena memilikinya. Namun harapan itu seolah sirna ketika tiba-tiba _umma _kebanggaannya pergi meninggalkannya. Satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki lebih memilih pergi untuk mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Ia tak menyerah semudah itu. Selama berbulan-bulan ia menyusuri kota Seoul hanya untuk menemukan sang _umma_. Hanya berbekal beberapa potong pakaian dan tanpa uang sepeser pun, ia yang saat itu baru berusia enam tahun memberanikan dirinya menjelajahi kota yang masih terasa begitu asing untuknya. Namun apa yang akhirnya ia dapatkan?

Ia tahu sang _umma _memang tidak pernah menyukainya. Tapi tak pernah sekali pun terlintas dalam pikirannya jika wanita yang ia sebut _umma _itu akan tega menyuruh orang untuk membunuhnya. Sejauh yang ia ingat, ia tidak pernah menjadi anak yang nakal, ia tidak pernah meminta mainan mahal, ia tidak pernah menuntut makanan enak, ia tidak pernah meminta baju-baju bagus, tapi kenapa _umma_-nya tega melakukan itu padanya? Sebesar itu kah kebencian yang selama ini dipendam sang _umma_?

Ia tak pernah menangis selama hidupnya. Ia selalu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menjadi _namja _yang kuat agar ia dapat melindungi _umma_-nya. Tapi hari itu ia menangis dengan keras. Ia membiarkan _namja _kecil yang mengaku bernama Lee Donghae itu melihat ia menangis untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Hari itu juga ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan membuat _umma_-nya merasakan kehancuran sama seperti dirinya.

Dan hari ini, beberapa jam yang lalu, ia menemukan cara untuk membalaskan semua sakit hati yang ia rasakan selama ini. Satu-satunya yang menjadi obsesi Jung Soyeon adalah seluruh aset yang dimiliki Kim _Group_. Dengan membuat Jung Soyeon tidak mendapatkan apapun dari apa yang selama ini mati-matian ia perjuangkan adalah cara untuk membuat menghancurkan waanita itu. Tapi kenapa harus dengan cara ini?

Jika mungkin ia menemukan cara ini dua atau tiga bulan yang lalu, ia pasti tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk melakukannya. Mengingat apa yang telah ia lalui selama ini, hanya membunuh satu orang _namja _tentu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk ia lakukan. Kalau pun ia tidak pintar melarikan diri, mungkin ia hanya akan berakhir di penjara selama beberapa tahun. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk itu.

Namun nyatanya sekarang semua tidak sesederhana itu. Kenapa cara termudah menghancurkan Jung Soyeon adalah dengan membunuh Kim Yesung? Kenapa ia baru mengetahuinya justru setelah ia menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada _namja _itu? Ia pernah mengatakan ia bersedia mengorbankan kebahagiaannya asal ia bisa membuat Jung Soyeon hancur. Namun kenapa sekarang semua terasa begitu sulit?

Lamunan Choi Siwon buyar ketika _namja _tampan itu merasakan sosok manis dalam dekapannya bergerak gelisah. Benda berwarna biru yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya baru menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari, dimana artinya baru tujuh jam berlalu terhitung sejak Dr. Park memberi Yesung _sedative_. Bukankah seharusnya Kim Yesung baru akan terbangun satu jam lagi?

Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yesung terus bergerak resah dalam pelukannya. Kedua mata _namja _manis itu masih terpejam erat, menandakan mungkin saja Kim Yesung hanya sedang bermimpi. Tapi mimpi semacam apa yang bisa membuat wajah _namja _bermarga Kim itu langsung bermandikan keringat dingin seperti ini? Kira-kira luka seperti apa yang Yesung rasakan dalam mimpinya hingga ia mengernyit kesakitan?

"_Umma_.."

Yesung mengigau samar, namun masih cukup jelas untuk dapat tertangkap oleh telinga Siwon yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya.

"Yesung-ah.." Siwon menepuk lembut kedua pipi Yesung, mencoba untuk membangunkan _namja _manis itu dari tidurnya yang tampak tak nyaman. Kenapa dadanya bisa terasa begitu sesak hanya karena melihat Yesung seperti ini?

"_Umma_.." Yesung kembali menggumam, namun kali ini terdengar lebih jelas. Guratan-guratan samar di wajahnya pun terlihat semakin kentara. Tangan kanannya tampak mencengkeram erat _bed cover_ di bawahnya.

Melihat itu, Siwon langsung meraih jemari Yesung dan menggenggamnya erat. Dadanya bergemuruh. Panik dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu, membuat di sana terasa begitu sesak.

Tiba-tiba mata Yesung terbuka lebar. Iris _caramel_-nya berputar, menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan bingung, seperti kehilangan arah. Ia bahkan seolah tak menyadari keberadaan sosok Siwon di sampingnya. Hingga akhirnya suara _baritone namja _itu yang terdengar memanggil namanya dengan cemas berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Yesung-ah.."

_Caramel _Yesung beralih menatap Siwon, membuat _namja _tampan itu harus kembali merasakan sayatan di dadanya ketika ia menemukan ada luka di sana. Ia yakin itu bukan sebuah luka baru, melainkan lebih terlihat seperti luka lama yang kembali terkoyak dengan paksa.

"Dia membunuh _umma_-ku, hyung.." suara yang terdengar serak itu memang masih terlalu keras untuk disebut sebuah bisikan, Siwon masih dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. _Caramel_ redup itu menatapnya dalam, seolah menyeretnya untuk merasakan kesakitan yang sama.

Siwon mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Yesung, "Kau mimpi buruk, eh?"

Yesung menggeleng cepat, "Itu bukan mimpi! Dia membunuh _umma_-ku!" serunya dengan suara keras meskipun masih terdengar parau.

Siwon merengkuh tubuh Yesung dan mengusap lembut punggung _namja _manis itu, mencoba memberinya ketenangan, "Sshh.. tenanglah, Yesung-ah. Aku tahu ini sangat berat untukmu. Tapi kau tidak perlu merasa takut karena ada aku di sini," bisiknya.

"_Appa_.." tubuh Yesung mulai bergetar dalam dekapan Siwon.

Siwon memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kenapa rasanya bisa begitu sakit? Ia tahu Kim Yesung yang ia kenal sekarang bukanlah Kim Yesung yang arogan seperti yang selalu dibicarakan kebanyakan orang. Ia tahu Kim Yesung yang sebenarnya tidak sekuat itu. Namun sejak mengenal Yesung selama satu bulan belakangan ini, belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat _namja _manis itu menangis.

"Engh.."

Erangan tertahan dari bibir tipis Yesung kembali membuyarkan pikirannya. Kedua manik _obsidian_-nya langsung melebar begitu melihat _namja _manis dalam dekapannya itu mencengkeram erat dada sebelah kanannya.

"Yesung-ah, kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit?" Siwon bertanya dengan raut wajah cemas.

Yesung menggeleng pelan masih dengan memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba mengatakan pada Siwon bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, meskipun keadaannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, okay? Aku akan memanggil dokter!" seru Siwon seraya beranjak bangkit, namun jemari Yesung dengan cepat menahan tangannya.

"_A-anni_.." Yesung berujar lirih, "Ja-jangan tinggalkan a-aku.." lanjutnya dengan terbata. Napasnya mulai tersengal, membuat Siwon yang melihatnya semakin panik.

"Tapi kau sakit, Yesung-ah! Aku harus memanggil dokter!" seru Siwon.

Yesung menggeleng lemah. Perlahan kedua matanya terbuka, menatap Siwon dengan pandangan memohon melalui _caramel_-nya yang berkaca-kaca, "Ja-jangan pergi.."

"Kim Yesung!" Siwon berteriak keras. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran _namja _itu. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Yesung tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sekarang. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melihatnya. Tapi kenapa Yesung malah melarangnya memanggil dokter?

Air mata kembali membuat jalannya di kedua pipi Yesung melalui _caramel_-nya yang kini terpejam erat, bercampur dengan peluh yang mulai terlihat membasahi wajahnya.

"_Hyunghh_.." suara itu kini hanya terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Yesung tampak semakin kesulitan bahkan hanya sekedar untuk mengambil napas.

Siwon kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yesung, mengusap air mata dan keringat dingin yang membasahi wajah manis itu dengan tangannya.

"Yesung-ah, aku mohon jangan seperti ini.." bisik Siwon memohon. Entah mengapa ia seolah merasa ikut kehilangan napasnya. Dibiarkannya jemari Yesung mencengkeram tangannya semakin erat, membuat ia merasakan perih ketika kuku-kuku jari _namja _itu menciptakan goresan di sana. Yang ia tahu rasa perih itu masih tak sebanding dengan apa yang kini ia rasakan di dalam hatinya.

Siwon terus memanggil nama Yesung, meminta _namja _manis itu untuk tetap sadar, meskipun yang berhasil keluar dari bibirnya hanya berupa bisikan-bisikan lirih. Ia mengecup kepala Yesung berkali-kali, seakan berharap ia bisa memberi Yesung kekuatan melalui ciuman itu. Hingga akhirnya, hampir tiga puluh menit kemudian, ia merasakan genggaman tangan Yesung perlahan melemas.

"Yesung-ah?" panggil Siwon masih dengan raut wajah cemas.

Tak ada jawaban. Namun napas Yesung yang tadi tersengal kini mulai terdengar stabil.

"Aku harus memanggil dokter—"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan dokter," akhirnya Yesung menjawab meskipun masih dengan suara pelan. Ia semakin merapatkan badannya pada tubuh Siwon seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada dada _namja _tampan itu, "Biarkan seperti ini. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar,"

"Tapi—"

"Dingin sekali," Yesung kembali menggumam, membuat Siwon mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya, membawa _namja _bersurai hitam kecokelatan itu untuk semakin tenggelam dalam dekapannya, "Apa masih dingin?"

Yesung mengangguk kecil.

"Perlu aku ambilkan tambahan selimut?"

"_Aniya_. Jangan tinggalkan aku,"

Siwon menggerakkan tangannya, mengusap punggung Yesung dengan lembut, "Sekarang bagaimana?"

Yesung kembali menganggukkan kepalanya, memberikan isyarat bahwa ia sudah merasa cukup hangat sekarang.

"Kau membuatku sangat cemas, Yesung-ah," Siwon kembali berbicara. Tangannya masih terus bergerak mengusap punggung Yesung, memastikan _namja _manis itu tetap merasa hangat dalam pelukannya.

Yesung tidak memberikan jawaban, namun Siwon tahu _namja _beriris _caramel _itu mendengarnya. Helaan napas Yesung masih terdengar sedikit kasar, jadi Siwon memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai _namja _manis itu benar-benar merasa lebih baik.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya berlalu dalam keheningan, hingga akhirnya Siwon melihat kedua mata Yesung kembali terbuka.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik, hm?" Siwon bertanya sambil mengusap pipi Yesung dengan lembut.

Yesung mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya.

Siwon tersenyum lega seraya kemudian memberikan kecupan lembut pada bibir Yesung.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus segera mandi. Pasti tidak nyaman rasanya tidur dengan tubuh berkeringat seperti ini," ujar Siwon sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak bangkit dari atas tempat tidur, "Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu," ia kembali berkata sambil tersenyum sebelum kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

Yesung memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati setiap helaan napasnya yang terasa menyakitkan. Rasa sesak itu kembali menekan dadanya ketika memorinya berputar, mengingatkannya bahwa ia baru saja kehilangan seorang figur yang biasa ia panggil _Appa_, menghadapkannya pada sebuah kenyataan bahwa kini kedua orang tuanya telah pergi meninggalkannya. Ia benar-benar 'sendirian' sekarang.

Ini bukan berarti ia tidak pernah merasa sendirian sebelumnya. Setelah _umma_-nya meninggal dan _appa_-nya semakin sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan, ia memang selalu sendirian. Mr. Kim tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk menemaninya. Bukan Mr. Kim yang ada di sana ketika ia menangis dan membutuhkan pelukan hangat. Namun setidaknya saat itu ia masih merasa memiliki. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia masih berani membangun sebuah harapan jika suatu hari nanti mungkin hubungannya dengan sang _appa_ akan membaik. Atau paling tidak jika ia menikah nanti ia masih memiliki seseorang yang akan mendampinginya. Tapi sekarang semua itu benar-benar hanya tingal sebuah harapan.

"Air hangatnya sudah siap," suara _baritone _Siwon terdengar lembut, menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata.

Siwon membantu Yesung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dengan senyuman hangat yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku membantumu mandi? Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam sana sendirian. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu," ujar Siwon seraya melepaskan kancing piyama yang dikenakan Yesung satu persatu.

Yesung memberikan anggukan kecil sebagai balasannya.

Senyuman Siwon semakin mengembang. Ia tahu keadaan memang belum sepenuhnya berubah menjadi lebih baik, tapi setidaknya sekarang Yesung sudah memberikan respon atas ucapannya. Baginya itu jauh lebih baik daripada ketika ia melihat Yesung seolah berubah menjadi mayat hidup seperti kemarin.

"_Kajja_!" Siwon mengangkat tubuh Yesung setelah sebelumnya melepaskan semua pakaian yang dikenakan _namja _manis itu.

Baiklah, bohong jika Siwon mengatakan ia tidak tergoda dengan tubuh polos di hadapannya. Jujur saja, Yesung selalu telihat menggoda dalam keadaan apapun, apalagi saat _full naked _seperti ini. Tapi Siwon tidak cukup gila untuk melakukan sesuatu yang memang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan, _well, _meskipun sebenarnya beberapa saat yang lalu sempat terpikirkan olehnya.

Siwon mendudukkan Yesung di dalam _bathtub _yang sebelumnya sudah ia penuhi dengan air hangat. Ya, setidaknya dengan begitu ia tidak harus melihat bagian bawah tubuh Yesung yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

"Tidak dingin, kan?" Siwon bertanya seraya membilaskan air pada wajah Yesung dengan hati-hati.

Yesung menggeleng pelan seraya terus menatap Siwon dalam diam. Dibiarkannya tangan Siwon bergerak menyentuh setiap inchi bagian tubuhnya, mengusapnya dengan penuh kelembutan, seolah ia adalah sesuatu yang sangat rapuh dan bisa hancur kapan saja jika _namja _tampan itu memperlakukannya terlalu kasar. Ia tak merasakan adanya nafsu di sana, bahkan di dalam dirinya sendiri. Kelembutan yang Siwon berikan seolah mampu membuatnya terlena. Persis seperti seorang ibu yang tengah memandikan bayi pertamanya.

Setelah selesai, Siwon mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan membawanya kembali ke dalam kamar. Tentu saja setelah sebelumnya ia mengeringkan tubuh _namja _manis itu dengan handuk. Ia mendudukkan Yesung di atas tempat tidur sebelum kemudian menyiapkan baju hangat untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Salju sudah mulai turun. Sepertinya hari ini akan dingin sekali," Siwon berkata seraya berjalan menghampiri Yesung dengan sebuah baju tebal dan handuk kecil berwarna putih di tangannya.

Siwon meletakkan baju yang dibawanya seraya kemudian mengeringkan rambut Yesung dengan handuk kecilnya, "Kau bisa sakit kalau rambutmu basah seperti ini," ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

"Siwon _hyung_," akhirnya Yesung kembali berbicara, membuat Siwon menghentikan kegiataannya sejenak, "Maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, "Berjanji apa?"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku, apapun yang terjadi," ujar Yesung seraya menatap _obsidian _Siwon penuh harap.

Mata Siwon sedikit melebar. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba lidahnya terasa kelu, otaknya seolah tak mampu merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia ucapkan. Ia terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia merasakan jemari Yesung meremas tangannya pelan, bahkan hanya terasa seperti sebuah sentuhan kecil, namun berhasil membuat ia tersadar untuk kemudian mendapati _namja _manis di hadapannya itu menatapnya cemas.

Siwon menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, mencoba membentuk sebuah senyuman yang ia harap tidak akan terlihat aneh di mata Yesung, "Aku berjanji," ujarnya membuat _namja _di depannya itu ikut tersenyum. Hanya sebuah senyuman kecil memang, namun cukup untuk membuat hatinya kembali merasakan desiran aneh. Dan ia menyukai itu.

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yesung, merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya seraya menyatukan bibir mereka. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut yang tidak menuntut, membuat keduanya merasakan kehangatan di tengah dinginnya salju di luar sana.

'_Aku berjanji, Yesung-ah. Jika Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu di kehidupan yang selanjutnya, aku berjanji aku akan membayar semuanya. Aku akan memberikan setiap detik yang aku miliki untuk menjaga dan membuatmu bahagia. Aku berjanji..'_

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Jam yang menggantung di dinding ruang tengah baru menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi, namun ketiga _namja _penghuni rumah itu sudah terjaga dari tidurnya. Saat ini ketiganya tengah duduk di depan tv, tapi sepertinya tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang benar-benar memperhatikan benda berbentuk persegi di hadapan mereka tersebut. Donghae hanya terdiam sambil sesekali melirik Siwon yang memeluk Yesung di sampingnya.

Keheningan mendominasi ruangan yang tidak begitu luas itu selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya terdengar suara bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, "Siapa yang betamu pagi-pagi seperti ini?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Siwon dan Yesung –atau lebih tepatnya ia tahu kedua _namja _itu tak akan memberinya jawaban—ia segera membawa langkahnya menuju ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu.

"_Nugu_—" ucapan Donghae terputus begitu iris _obsidian_-nya bertemu dengan pemilik sepasang manik serupa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia memang tidak pernah berhadapan secara langsung dengan orang itu sebelumnya, hanya sesekali melihatnya dari kejauhan atau terkadang di televisi, namun ia yakin kali ini ia tidak salah mengenali.

"_Anyeonghaseyo_, Kim Kibum _imnida_," _namja _itu memperkenalkan diri seraya membungkuk sekilas, membuat Donghae yakin bahwa ia memang benar-benar tidak salah mengenali, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan _hyung_-ku. Dia tinggal di sini, kan?"

Donghae segera tersadar dari keterkejutan, "Ah, kau mencari Kim Yesung?"

Kim Kibum mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk. Yesung ada di dalam," ujar Donghae seraya tersenyum ramah. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya sedikit lebih lebar dan membiarkan Kibum masuk sebelum kemudian ia mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Yesung ada di ruang tengah," ucap Donghae sambil mempercepat langkahnya mendahului Kibum, membawa _namja _bermarga Kim itu menuju ruangan yang ia sebutkan.

Sesampainya di sana, Kibum menemukan Yesung dan Siwon masih berada dalam posisi yang sama seperti ketika tadi Donghae meninggalkan mereka.

"Yesung-ah," panggil Donghae seraya berjalan mendekat, membuat Siwon mengangkat kepalanya. Sepasang manik _obsidian _milik _namja _tampan itu langsung membulat begitu menemukan sosok lain yang datang bersama Donghae.

"Yesung-ah, Kim Kibum datang untuk bertemu denganmu," Donghae kembali berujar, kali ini berhasil membuat Yesung mengangkat wajahnya. Sama seperti Siwon, kedua iris _caramel _Yesung langsung melebar begitu melihat Kibum berdiri di samping Donghae.

Kibum tersenyum, "Apa kabar, _hyung_?"

Yesung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Siwon kemudian langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, membuat ketiga _namja _di ruangan itu tersentak kaget. Kibum segera berlari mengejar Yesung, menarik tangan Yesung sebelum _namja _manis itu berhasil meraih _handle _pintu. Sementara Siwon yang tadinya berniat untuk ikut mengejar mengurungkan niatnya ketika Donghae memberinya isyarat bahwa mereka berdua tidak perlu ikut campur.

"Lepaskan aku!" Yesung berteriak sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Kibum.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu, _hyung_!" Kibum balas berseru seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu! Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan kalian semua!" Yesung menyentakkan tangan Kibum dengan keras, namun tak cukup berhasil membuat _namja _yang lebih muda darinya itu melepaskan genggamannya.

"Aku mohon jangan seperti ini, _hyung_. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu.." Kibum kembali berujar, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

Yesung berdecih sambil menatap Kibum tajam, "Apa wanita itu yang menyuruhmu untuk datang ke sini, huh? Apa kalian ingin melihat apakah aku sudah mati atau belum?"

Kibum menggeleng tegas, "Berhenti berpikiran buruk padaku, _hyung_. Aku tidak pernah berniat menyakitimu!"

"Tapi kau menyakitiku!" Yesung berteriak keras, membuat ketiga _namja _yang tengah menatapnya kembali tersentak kaget, "Aku merasa sakit hanya dengan melihatmu berada di sini! Aku membencimu, Kim Kibum! Aku benci kalian berdua!"

Kibum tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu Yesung tak akan suka dengan keberadaannya di sini. Sebelum memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah Siwon pun ia sudah lebih dulu mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menerima kemarahan Yesung. Lagipula ini bukan seperti baru pertama kali ia mendengar Yesung berkata bahwa _hyung_-nya itu sangat membencinya. Telalu sering malah. Hanya saja entah mengapa sesering apapun ia mendengarnya, ia tidak pernah bisa merasa kebas. Tetap saja terasa sakit.

"Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut dengan kepergian _appa_, _hyung_. Aku sungguh hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja," ujar Kibum dengan pandangan memohon.

Yesung tertawa meremehkan, namun juga terlihat menyedihkan di saat yang sama, "Bukankah kepergian _appa_ justru membuatmu senang, huh? Sebentar lagi kalian akan mendapatkan apa yang kalian impikan selama ini,"

Kibum kembali menggeleng kuat, menolak pernyataan Yesung, "Bagaimana mungkin aku berpikiran seperti itu, _hyung_? Kau tahu dia juga _Appa_-ku! Aku juga sama kehilangannya sepertimu!"

"Kita tidak sama! Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti!" Yesung kembali berteriak keras, namun kali ini suaranya mulai terdengar bergetar.

"Aku mengerti, _hyung_. Aku benar-benar mengerti.."

"Kau tidak mengerti! Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan kedua orang tuamu karena orang yang sama! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti, Kibum-ah!" seru Yesung membuat Donghae dan Siwon yang dapat mendengarnya langsung saling melemparkan pandangan bingung, sementara Kibum hanya kembali menggeleng lemah.

"_Appa_ meninggal karena penyakit jantungnya, _hyung_!"

"Tidak! Aku tahu Jung Soyeong yang melakukannya! Aku tahu dia yang telah membunuh _Appa_-ku sama seperti apa yang pernah dia lakukan pada _umma_-ku!" teriakan Yesung terdengar semakin parau. Kedua iris _caramel-_nya mulai tampak berkaca-kaca.

"_Hyung_—"

"Aku tahu kau tidak percaya padaku! Tidak ada satu orang pun yang percaya padaku! Tapi aku tahu Jung Soyeon yang melakukannya! Dia yang membunuh _appa_ dan _umma_-ku!" air mata mulai membuat jalannya di kedua pipi Yesung, membuat Kibum menatapnya cemas.

"Aku mohon jangan menangis, _hyung_," Kibum melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Yesung, bermaksud untuk menghapus air mata di pipi _hyung _manisnya itu. Namun Yesung justru menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berlari masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

"Yesung _hyung_, aku mohon buka pintunya! Aku berjanji aku akan segera pergi dari sini setelah kau membuka pintunya! Yesung _hyung_!" Kibum berteriak panik sambil mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

Siwon dan Donghae yang melihat hal itu pun langsung menghampiri Kibum dan ikut membujuk Yesung untuk membuka pintunya.

"Buka pintunya, Yesung-ah!" seru Siwon dan Donghae hampir bersamaan.

Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dua _namja _di sampingnya, "Kalian pemilik rumah ini, kan? Apa kalian tidak memiliki kunci duplikat?"

Donghae langsung menepuk keningnya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Kibum, "Aku akan mengambilnya!" serunya sebelum kemudian ia berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah _master key _di tangannya.

"Cepat buka pintunya, Donghae-ya!" seru Siwon membuat Donghae langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau tidak melihat aku sedang berusaha membukanya?"

Klek.

Akhirnya pintu tersebut berhasil terbuka. Siwon langsung bergegas masuk disusul Kibum dan Donghae di belakangnya. Ketiganya tercengang begitu mereka memasuki kamar dan menemukan Yesung tergeletak di samping ranjang.

"Yesung-ah!" Siwon yang lebih dulu tersadar dari keterkejutannya langsung berlari menghampiri Yesung.

Kibum mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar, "Sudah aku duga pasti akan seperti ini,"

"Aku akan memanggil dokter!" seru Donghae seraya beranjak keluar dari kamar itu, namun Kibum dengan cepat menahan tangannya.

"Kita harus membawa Yesung ke rumah sakit!" sahut Siwon sambil mengangkat tubuh Yesung ala _bridal style_.

"Tidak perlu memanggil dokter dan tidak perlu ke rumah sakit!" ujar Kibum membuat Siwon dan Donghae langsung menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu tidak perlu? Kau tidak melihat Yesung pingsan, huh?" seru Siwon tak mengerti. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kedua orang yang kemarin Donghae sebut adiknya itu.

"Yesung _hyung _tidak akan suka jika kalian membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

"Apa sekarang saatnya membahas apa yang Yesung sukai, huh?"

Kibum menggeleng seraya melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Siwon, "Yesung _hyung _hanya membutuhkan istirahat. Sekarang lebih baik kau membaringkan Yesung _hyung _di atas tempat tidur,"

Siwon menghela napas kasar. Lagi-lagi ia merasa seperti orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kekasihnya. Baiklah, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apakah pantas ia menyebut Yesung sebagai kekasihnya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa berhak untuk tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun melihat keadaan Yesung saat ini, ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia mempermasalahkan hal itu sekarang. Yesung adalah prioritas utama.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Donghae.

"Ambil handuk kecil dan air hangat untuk membersihkan keringat Yesung _hyung_," jawab Kibum.

Donghae mengangguk dan segera berlari keluar dari kamar.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa Yesung menderita sebuah penyakit?" tanya Siwon seraya menatap Kibum tajam.

Kibum menggeleng kecil seraya duduk di samping Yesung, "Bukan sebuah penyakit sebenarnya. Hanya saja dia memang sedikit berbeda,"

Siwon menautkan kedua alisnya, "Berbeda?"

Kibum mengangguk. Ia baru saja akan kembali membuka mulutnya ketika Lee Donghae datang menginterupsi.

"Ini air hangat dan handuk kecilnya,"

Siwon langsung meraih handuk kecil di tangan Donghae dan menggunakannya untuk menyeka keringat di wajah Yesung dengan hati-hati.

"Apa benar kita tidak perlu memanggil dokter?" Donghae menatap Yesung khawatir.

Kibum menggeleng kecil, "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan untuk percaya padaku?"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar Yesung –atau lebih tepatnya kamarnya yang telah diambil alih oleh Yesung—dengan membawa secangkir cokelat panas di tangannya. Awalnya ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat _bed _tempat ia membaringkan Yesung tadi kosong, namun senyumannya langsung merekah begitu menemukan _namja _manis itu berdiri di sisi jendela kamarnya sambil menatap keluar.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Siwon seraya meletakkan cangkir yang dibawanya di atas meja nakas sebelum kemudian menghampiri Yesung dengan sebuah selimut tebal di tangannya.

"Di sini dingin, kau tahu?" Siwon kembali berujar sembari membungkus tubuh mungil Yesung dengan selimut yang dibawanya.

"Apa dia sudah pergi?" Yesung bertanya masih tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan di luar.

"Kim Kibum? Dia sudah pergi satu jam yang lalu," jawab Siwon seraya melingkarkan tangannya untuk merengkuh tubuh Yesung, "Apa kau tidak merasa dingin?"

"Sangat dingin," balas Yesung sembari menyandarkan bahunya pada dada Siwon.

"Lalu kenapa kau berdiri di sini, huh? Bukankah lebih baik kita tidur?" ujar Siwon seraya mengecup lembut kepala Yesung.

"Aku ingin di sini sebentar. Lagipula kau membuatku merasa lebih hangat sekarang,"

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya seraya mengecup kepala Yesung sekali lagi, "Kau suka salju, eh?"

Yesung menggeleng kecil, "Aku tidak suka salju,"

"Aku juga," jawab Siwon sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu kiri Yesung.

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati wajah Siwon yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya, "_Waeyo_?"

"Hanya tidak suka,"

Yesung mengangguk kecil kemudian kembali melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Apa ada yang sakit?"

Yesung menggeleng, "Tidak,"

"Tapi wajahmu masih terlihat pucat. Kau membuatku sangat khawatir, kau tahu?"

"Senang membuatmu merasa khawatir,"

Siwon tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Yesung pelan, "Aku akan menghukummu kalau keadaanmu sudah memungkinkan,"

"Kenapa tidak sekarang? Apa kau merasa kasihan padaku?"

Siwon menggeleng pelan, "Aku lebih suka menyebutnya peduli,"

"Bisakah aku mempercayainya?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Siwon seraya kemudian memberikan kecupan lembut pada pipi Yesung.

Tak jauh dari mereka, tanpa keduanya sadari, _namja _yang tadi mereka bicarakan tengah tersenyum sambil memandang kearah mereka. Sampai akhirnya sebuah tepukan halus di bahunya membuat _namja _beriris _obsidian _itu tersadar.

Kibum menoleh, tersenyum ketika menemukan Lee Donghae berdiri di sampingnya, "Apa mereka berpacaran?"

"Kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu," jawab Donghae seraya tersenyum.

"Ah," Kibum mengangguk kecil, "Aku bisa melihatnya,"

"Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yesung lagi?"

"Dan membuatnya pingsan seperti tadi? Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Kibum membuat Donghae terkekeh pelan.

"Kau benar-benar menyayanginya, eh?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Donghae mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Kau tahu, terlalu banyak orang yang bersikap tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ada di dalam hati mereka. Kita tidak bisa semudah itu memberikan penilaian pada seseorang,"

Kini gantian Kibum yang terkekeh kecil, "Sepertinya kau terlalu sering menonton drama. Tidak semua saudara tiri saling membenci dan selalu ingin menjatuhkan satu sama lain,"

Donghae ikut tertawa ringan, "_Arraseo_. Apa kau datang ke sini untuk membawanya pulang? _Well_, biar bagaimanapun dia harus menghadari acara pemakaman _appa_-nya, kan?"

"_Anni_. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaannya. Kami semua tahu Yesung _hyung _belum siap untuk itu,"

"Jadi acara itu akan dilakukan tanpa Yesung?"

Kibum mengangguk kecil, "_Appa_ akan dimakamkan sore ini di Incheon, tempat kelahirannya sekaligus tempat di mana istri pertamanya dimakamkan, itu permintaannya. Dan melihat keadaan Yesung _hyung _sekarang, aku yakin dia belum siap untuk menghadiri acara itu,"

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yesung dan Siwon yang masih asyik menatap salju yang terus berjatuhan melalui jendela kamar mereka, "Aku rasa juga begitu. Dia terlihat sangat sedih,"

"Aku tahu. Yesung _hyung _tidak seburuk yang dibicarakan orang luar. Terkadang dia memang terlihat arogan dan sombong, tapi sebenarnya dia memiliki hati yang sangat lembut. Meskipun dia sering bersikap menyebalkan, namun tidak ada satu pun pelayan tetap di rumah kami yang benar-benar membencinya. Mungkin hanya beberapa pelayan baru yang mendapatkan perlakukan buruk dari Yesung _hyung _yang kemudian membicarakannya di luar," ujar Kibum panjang lebar.

"Tapi dia bersikap buruk padamu, bukan?"

Kibum tersenyum kecil, "Dia memiliki alasan untuk membenciku, tapi itu tidak akan pernah menjadi alasan untuk aku membencinya. Dia terlalu baik untuk dibenci, kau tahu?"

Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan, "Terkadang dia memang terlihat begitu manis dan polos, hanya saja kita membutuhkan usaha ekstra untuk dapat melihatnya. Dan sepertinya aku adalah salah satu orang yang beruntung bisa melihat sisi lembut dari seorang Kim Yesung. Bukankah dia terlihat seperti salju? Dingin, namun juga terasa lembut di saat bersamaan,"

"Dia tidak suka salju,"

Donghae kembali menatap Kibum, "Eh?"

"Yesung _hyung _tidak suka musim dingin, karena musim dingin memiliki salju yang selalu membuatnya teringat pada kepergian _umma_-nya enam belas tahun yang lalu. Selama ini mungkin dia telah berhasil menipu semua orang dengan sikap dinginnya, tapi aku tahu dia masih menyimpan luka itu di dalam hatinya,"

Donghae tersenyum samar. _Jadi kedua orang yang tengah memandang salju itu sama-sama memiliki kenangan buruk tentang musim dingin, eh? Apakah ini hanya sebuah kebetulan?_

"Kau terlalu dewasa untuk ukuran seorang _namja _berusia 17 tahun, Kibum-sshi," ujar Donghae seraya berjalan meninggalkan kamar Siwon.

"Darimana kau tahu aku berusia 17 tahun?" Kibum bertanya seraya mengikuti langkah Donghae menuju ruang tengah.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Kibum yang juga merupakan salah satu calon pewaris sebuah perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan?" sahut Donghae.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu ternyata aku juga begitu terkenal," Kibum terkekeh kecil.

"Apa kau benar ingin pulang sekarang?"

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku harus membantu persiapan acara pemakaman _appa_. Lagipula melihat kalian menjaga Yesung _hyung _dengan baik sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku yakin Yesung _hyung _akan baik-baik saja bersama kalian,"

"Ah baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke depan,"

"Terima kasih, Donghae-sshi,"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Donghae memandangi Siwon yang tengah membuat sup di meja dapur seraya tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Choi Siwon yang selama ini ia kenal begitu dingin bisa berubah menjadi semanis ini. Dan ia harus berterima kasih pada Kim Yesung untuk itu. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah melihat Siwon bersikap lembut pada orang lain, termasuk pada dirinya. Ini bukan berarti Choi Siwon tidak pernah bersikap baik padanya, Choi Siwon selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik, hanya saja kali ini berbeda.

Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Kim Yesung hingga mampu mencairkan hati seorang Choi Siwon yang selama ini hanya dipenuhi oleh ambisi untuk membalas dendam. Bahkan keadaan Yesung saat ini seolah mampu membuat Siwon melupakan dendamnya meski mungkin hanya sesaat. Lee Donghae tahu tidak seharusnya ia merasa bahagia dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi entahlah, ia sungguh merasa bahagia. Ia hanya berharap Yesung bisa membuat Siwon berubah pikiran sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Apa Yesung sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Donghae memecah keheningan.

"Aku rasa begitu," sahut Siwon singkat.

"Aku sama sekali tidak meyangka Kim Yesung bisa menjadi seperti ini. Aku tahu dia pasti akan sedih mendengar berita kematian Kim Youngmin, tapi aku tidak meyangka dia akan terlihat begitu hancur. Aku bahkan masih bisa menghitung dengan jariku berapa kali dia berbicara hari ini,"

"Ada hal lain yang mengganggunya,"

Donghae mengangkat alisnya, "Huh?"

"Ada hal lain yang menganggunya," Siwon mengulangi ucapannya, "Tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa,"

Donghae mengangguk mengerti, "Mungkin kematian Kim Youngmin membuat Yesung kembali mengingat kematian Lee Shinyeong,"

Siwon menghentikan aktivitasnya dan beralih menatap Donghae, "Lee Shinyeong?"

Donghae kembali mengangguk, "Itu nama _umma _kandung Yesung, istri pertama Kim Youngmin yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan 16 tahun yang lalu. Bukankah aku pernah menceritakannya padamu?"

"Apa kematiannya ada hubungannya dengan Jung Soyeon?"

Donghae menggeleng kecil, "Aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Semua orang mengatakan itu hanya kecelakaan. Tapi aku dengar Kim Yesung selalu menyalahkan Jung Soyeon atas kematian _umma_-nya,"

"Ah, jadi itulah kenapa tadi Yesung mengatakan pada Kim Kibum kalau kedua orang tuanya mati di tangan orang yang sama," gumam Siwon sambil kembali mengaduk supnya yang hampir matang.

Donghae tersenyum, "Kau sangat mencemaskannya, huh?"

Siwon mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Aku hanya ingin tahu,"

"Cobalah jujur pada hatimu sendiri, Siwon-ah. Kalau kau memang merasakannya, kau tidak boleh terus berusaha menyangkalnya. Itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri,"

Siwon hanya diam, membuat Donghae menghela napas berat.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya, kan?"

Siwon menggeleng kecil, "Aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu sekarang,"

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya,"

"Aku tidak bisa memastikannya. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih dalam keadaan seperti ini, jadi aku akan memikirkannya nanti,"

"Aku tetap berharap kau tidak akan melakukannya. Kau tahu Siwon-ah, membunuh Yesung akan membuatmu merasa seperti membunuh dirimu sendiri. Hanya dengan melihat keadaan Yesung yang seperti ini saja membuatmu ikut merasa terluka, kan? Bahkan mendekam di penjara seumur hidup pun tidak akan sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang akan kau rasakan nanti. Percayalah padaku," Donghae berujar sambil menepuk bahu Siwon.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Siwon seraya berjalan meninggalkan Donghae dengan membawa semangkuk sup di tangannya.

Siwon masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menghampiri Yesung yang tengah berbaring dengan posisi membelakanginya. Ia meletakkan sup yang dibawanya di atas meja nakas seraya duduk di samping _namja _manis itu.

"Jangan terlalu banyak melamun," tegur Siwon sembari merapatkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh Yesung, membuat _namja _yang lebih muda darinya itu sedikit tersentak, "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Siwon tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Yesung pelan, "Aku membuatkan sup spesial untukmu. Kau harus menghabiskannya,"

"Aku tidak lapar, _hyung_," ujar Yesung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Kau sama sekali belum makan hari ini,"

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak lapar," Yesung tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

Siwon menghela napas dalam. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Yesung dengan lembut, "Aku hanya tidak ingin keadaanmu semakin memburuk, Yesung-ah,"

Yesung memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Siwon yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa nyaman, "Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_," jawabnya tanpa membuka kedua matanya.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala," gumam Siwon seraya mengecup kening Yesung sekilas.

Yesung tersenyum kecil seraya membuka matanya, "Aku baik-baik saja selama ada kau di sampingku. Dan aku akan terus baik-baik saja karena kau sudah berjanji kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku,"

Siwon menarik sudut bibirnya, memaksakan agar senyuman itu tidak menghilang dari wajahnya, "Kalau begitu kau harus makan,"

Tok tok.

Suara pintu kamar yang diketuk terdengar menginterupsi, membuat Yesung dan Siwon langsung menolehkan kepalanya, menemukan Lee Donghae berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum.

"Ada yang mencarimu, Yesung-ah," ujar Donghae seraya membuka pintu kamar itu sedikit lebih lebar, menampakkan sosok lain yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_?"

Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya berjalan menghampiri Yesung, "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Tuan muda?"

Yesung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan dibantu oleh Siwon.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Yesung singkat, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas pura-pura kesal, "Begitukah sikapmu pada orang yang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi seharian hanya karena mengkhawatirkanmu, huh?"

Yesung terkekeh kecil, "_Arraseo_. Apa yang membawamu ke sini, Pengacara Cho?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu," jawab Kyuhyun seraya duduk di samping Yesung, berhadapan dengan Choi Siwon.

"_Hyung_, kalian tidak keberatan kan kalau aku meminta kalian keluar sebentar? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Cho Kyuhyun," ujar Yesung pada Siwon dan Donghae.

"Te-tentu saja. Kami sama sekali tidak keberatan," jawab Siwon seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur, "Kau bisa memanggilku kalau membutuhkan sesuatu," ujarnya lagi sebelum kemudian menyeret Donghae untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

Kyuhyun menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kedua pipi dan leher Yesung secara bergantian, "Apa kau merasa tidak enak badan?"

"Jung Soyeon kan yang melakukannya?" ujar Yesung membuat Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya.

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak percaya _appa _meninggal hanya karena serangan jantung. Aku tahu pasti Jung Soyeon adalah orang di balik kejadian ini,"

"Kita tidak memiliki bukti yang cukup untuk membuat spekulasi seperti itu, Yesung-ah. Bahkan hasil _autopsi _juga menunjukkan kalau Tuan Kim meninggal karena serangan jantung,"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bukti! Aku tahu dia yang melakukannya! Kenapa kalian semua tidak pernah percaya padaku?!" seru Yesung kesal.

"_A-anni_. Bukan seperti itu, Yesung-ah, kau tahu aku selalu percaya padamu. Tapi kita membutuhkan bukti yang kuat kalau kita ingin menuntut Jung Soyeon," ujar Kyuhyun berusaha memberi Yesung pengertian.

Yesung membuang muka, membuat Kyuhyun semakin salah tingkah.

Kyuhyun kembali menangkup wajah Yesung dan memaksa _namja _manis itu untuk menatapnya, "Aku berjanji aku akan menemukan bukti untuk membuat Jung Soyeon mendapatkan balasan atas apa yang telah dia lakukan. Tapi kau juga harus berjanji padaku, kau tidak boleh terlalu memikirkan hal ini. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu,"

"Kau takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padaku, tapi kenapa kau memberikan alamat rumah ini pada Kibum? Kau tahu dengan pasti aku sangat tidak menyukainya!" Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar.

"Dia sangat mengkhawatirkamu, Yesung-ah. Kau tahu dia selalu peduli padamu,"

"Tapi aku tidak peduli padanya! Kau tahu tadi pagi aku pingsan hanya karena bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku tahu. Kibum yang mengatakannya padaku, dan dia merasa sangat bersalah karena hal itu,"

"Katakan padanya jangan pernah lagi mencoba menemuiku. Melihat wajahnya hanya membuatku teringat pada Jung Soyeon,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, "_Mianhae_. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini,"

"Apa _appa _sudah dimakamkan?" tanya Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun kali ini dengan suara yang lebih rendah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Tuan Kim dimakamkan di Incheon, sesuai permintaannya. Aku langsung ke sini setelah acara pemakaman itu selesai,"

Yesung menundukkan wajahnya, ada rasa bersalah tergambar jelas di sana, dan Cho Kyuhyun cukup peka untuk dapat melihat itu.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap kepala Yesung dengan lembut, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Yesung-ah. Aku tahu ini pasti terasa sangat berat untukmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, setelah kau siap nanti, aku pasti akan mengantarmu ke sana,"

Klek.

Pintu kamar itu kembali terbuka. Yesung sedikit mengangkat alisnya begitu Siwon berjalan memasuki kamar dengan sebuah mantel tebal yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Kau mau kemana, _hyung_?"

"Aku baru ingat kalau aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu malam ini. Tadinya aku tidak tega meninggalkanmu, tapi karena sekarang ada Cho Kyuhyun di sini, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku pergi sebentar?" ujar Siwon seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yesung.

"Tapi di luar sedang hujan salju, _hyung_," ucap Yesung sambil menatap Siwon cemas.

Siwon terkekeh, "Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan aku, Yesung-ah. Aku ini _namja _yang kuat, kau ingat?"

Yesung hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa membalas ucapan Siwon.

"Apa kau akan menginap di sini?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil, "Aku juga harus menyelesaikan sesuatu di perusahaan. Aku datang hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Yesung baik-baik saja,"

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "Malam-malam seperti ini? Apa kau tidak bisa melakukannya besok, huh?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Banyak hal yang harus aku tangani, Yesung-ah. Aku pasti akan sangat sibuk sampai beberapa hari ke depan, jadi aku mungkin tidak bisa terlalu sering mengunjungimu ke sini. Tapi aku berjanji, setelah semua ini selesai, aku akan kembali menjadi 'pelayan pribadi' tuan muda Kim,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan segera pulang. Lagipula di rumah ada Donghae yang akan menemanimu," ujar Siwon seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Yesung, membuat Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit," ucap Yesung setelah Siwon melepaskan ciumannya.

"_Arraseo_. Kau juga tidak boleh tidur malam-malam. Aku akan segera kembali," Siwon mengacak rambut Yesung pelan sebelum kemudian keluar dari kamar itu.

"Apa Choi Siwon selalu memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Yesung kembali menatapnya.

Yesung mengangguk, "Dia sangat baik padaku. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya?"

"Ah," Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, "Apa dia tahu mengenai jantungmu?"

Yesung menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak ingin memberitahunya. Lagipula ini bukan sesuatu yang penting,"

"Tapi cepat atau lambat Choi Siwon pasti akan tahu, Yesung-ah. Apalagi di saat kondisimu sedang tidak stabil seperti ini. Tadi pagi sebelum Kibum datang kau juga kambuh, kan?"

"Tadi pagi dadaku memang terasa sakit sekali, tapi aku tidak pingsan seperti biasanya. Aku rasa itu karena ada Choi Siwon di sampingku," jawab Yesung seraya tersenyum kecil.

"_Jinjjayo_?"

Yesung kembali mengangguk, "Kau tahu, _hyung_, rasanya berbeda saat kau merasa ingin menyerah, tapi ada seseorang yang memelukmu dan membisikkan kata-kata yang entah bagaimana bisa membuatmu bertahan. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu. Aku hanya merasa nyaman berada di sampingnya,"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, tak berniat untuk membawa percakapan itu lebih jauh. Ia tidak sedang menjadi munafik di sini. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan ketika ada orang lain yang memiliki arti begitu besar untuk orang yang dicintainya. Seandainya bisa, tentu saja ia menginginkan dirinya yang berada di posisi itu. Namun sepenuhnya ia menyadari, bahwa _namja _yang terlihat begitu dekat dengannya itu nyatanya terlalu jauh untuk ia raih.

Ia selalu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan merelakan Yesung untuk siapapun yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Ia memang salah satu orang bodoh yang memastikan dirinya akan ikut bahagia hanya dengan melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia. Baginya bukan masalah besar jika pada akhirnya keberadaannya di sisi Yesung akan tergeser oleh orang yang lebih pantas. Prioritas terbesar dalam hidupnya adalah melihat Kim Yesung bahagia.

Ia tidak sedang merasa cemburu. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman melihat hubungan Yesung dengan Siwon, namun ia yakin ini bukan perasaan cemburu. Pertemuan Choi Siwon dengan Jung Soyeon sekitar satu bulan yang lalu itu benar-benar mengganggunya. Penyelidikan yang ia lakukan pun belum mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Apalagi sudah bisa dipastikan mulai sekarang ia akan memiliki banyak kesibukan mengingat peran barunya sebagai wali dari Kim Yesung setelah kematian Mr. Kim.

Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya ketika ia merasakan Yesung melingkarkan tangannya pada lehernya. _Namja _manis itu memeluknya.

"Ye-Yesung?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan menemukan bukti itu, _hyung_. Aku ingin Jung Soyeon mendapatkan hukuman atas apa yang telah dia lakukan. Aku hanya bisa mempercayaimu," ujar Yesung dengan suara pelan, namun menyimpan harapan yang begitu besar. Kyuhyun dapat merasakannya.

"Aku berjanji, Yesung-ah," jawab Kyuhyun seraya melingkarkan tangannya membalas pelukan Yesung.

Hangat. Ia selalu bermimpi bisa memeluk Yesung seerat ini, namun ia tidak menyangka pelukan hangat ini bisa terasa menyakitkan di saat bersamaan. Rasa bersalah itu kembali menyergap hatinya, membuat dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

'_Maafkan aku, Yesung-ah. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membohongimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau membenciku. Maafkan aku..'_

.

.

* * *

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

.

**Thanks buat semua yang udah review di chapter 6, maaf nggak bisa dibales satu-satu, tapi pasti aku baca semua kok ^^**

**Untuk chapter ini, mohon kritik dan sarannya lagi, ne? :)**

**Chapter 8~ eum... habis lebaran? XD**


	8. The bitter truth

**Tell Me A Lie**

**Pairing** : Yewon

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt/comfort

**Rate** : T (masih aman ^^)

**Disclaimer** : Ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama korea **Nice Guy**

A Yewon Fanfiction © 2013 by Fairy_Siwoonie

.

.

* * *

**~ 예HAPPY READING원 ~**

* * *

.

.

"Kau benar-benar membunuhnya?"

"Aku hanya membantunya untuk istirahat dengan tenang,"

Siwon menyeringai samar seraya melirik wanita yang tengah tertawa pelan di sampingnya, "Kau benar-benar mengerikan, Soyeon-sshi,"

"Kau tahu aku bisa menjadi lebih mengerikan dari apa yang dapat kau perkirakan, Siwon-ah," Soyeon, wanita itu menjawab masih dengan senyuman yang belum meninggalkan wajah cantiknya.

"Tapi sayang sekali kau tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan,"

Jung Soyeon melirik Siwon sekilas, "Siapa bilang? Kau tahu aku masih belum selesai, Siwon-ah,"

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun, Soyeon-sshi. Aku sendiri yang menjamin kau akan keluar dari rumah itu dengan tangan kosong,"

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa aku lakukan, Choi Siwon. Bagiku kebahagiaan Kim Kibum adalah yang paling utama. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Kibum mendapatkan semua aset yang dimiliki Kim _Group_,"

Siwon terkekeh pelan, "Kau sangat menyayangi anakmu itu, eh?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghalangi jalanku untuk membuatnya menjadi pewaris tunggal Kim _Group_. Termasuk dirimu,"

"Kau juga tidak bersungguh-sungguh saat memintaku untuk kembali padamu, kan?"

"Apa aku masih perlu menjawabnya?" Jung Soyeon kembali melirik Siwon yang berdiri di sampingnya, "Kau tahu lebih dari siapapun sebesar apa aku membencimu, Choi Siwon. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjadi penghalang untukku. Tapi ternyata kau memang tidak sebodoh yang aku bayangkan,"

Siwon menggertakkan giginya. Tangannya yang berada di dalam saku mantelnya mengepal kuat, menahan emosi yang seketika terasa memenuhi dadanya.

"Kau pikir apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak sepertimu, Siwon-ah? Kau masih belum memiliki cukup pengalaman untuk melawanku. Kenapa kau tidak berhenti saja?"

"Sayang sekali aku belum ingin berhenti, Soyeon-sshi,"

"Aku mendengar banyak hal tentangmu. Kau memiliki orang tua angkat yang kaya, kan? Mereka bahkan membiayai pendidikanmu hingga kau lulus menjadi salah satu mahasiswa terbaik di Amerika. Kau memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata. Kau bisa menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan sekarang. Kenapa kau harus menyia-nyiakan waktumu untuk membalas dendam padaku, huh?"

"Karena satu-satunya yang aku inginkan adalah melihatmu merasakan kehancuran sama seperti apa yang pernah aku rasakan, Jung Soyeon-sshi. Ah, atau aku harus memanggilmu Choi Soyeon?"

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama menjijikkan itu!" Jung Soyeon berseru sambil menatap Siwon tajam, "Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan mereka, kenapa aku harus menggunakan nama itu?"

"Ah, kau benar. Nama itu terlalu berharga untuk orang sepertimu,"

Jung Soyeon terkekeh kecil sembari menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, "Kau bangga memiliki nama itu, eh? Kau tahu mereka bahkan tidak pernah menganggapmu bagian dari mereka,"

Siwon semakin mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya menatap objek di hadapannya dengan penuh kebencian, membuat Jung Soyeon yang melihatnya kembali tertawa kecil.

"Aku memintamu datang ke sini hanya sekedar untuk menyarankan agar kau menyerah. Jangan membuang waktumu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sudah bisa dipastikan hanya akan berakhir sia-sia, Siwon-ah. Kau tahu, satu-satunya saksi kunci 'pembunuhan' Kim Youngmin bahkan berpihak padaku dan memutuskan untuk melindungiku. Kau lihat betapa beruntungnya aku?"

Siwon langsung menatap Jung Soyeon dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu siapa orang itu," ujar Soyeon yang seakan dapat membaca apa arti tatapan yang Siwon berikan.

"Aku bisa membuat Kim Kibum tidak mendapatkan sedikit pun dari seluruh aset yang dimiliki Kim _Group_,"

"Dengan membunuh Kim Yesung?" Jung Soyeon menatap Siwon dengan pandangan meremehkan, "Aku tidak yakin kau bisa melakukannya,"

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatmu hancur,"

"Kau tidak perlu mengotori tanganmu, Siwon-ah. Kalau sudah waktunya nanti, aku akan dengan senang hati mengirim Kim Yesung untuk bertemu dengan _appa _dan _umma_-nya. Dengan begitu mereka bisa hidup bersama dengan bahagia di surga," Jung Soyeon kembali tertawa.

"Bagaimana dengan langsung membunuh anak tersayangmu?" ujar Siwon membuat Jung Soyeon langsung menatapnya tajam.

Jung Soyeon meraih kerah baju Siwon, masih dengan menatap tajam _obsidian _di hadapannya, "Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menyentuh Kim Kibum! Aku tidak akan segan untuk menyingkirkanmu dengan tanganku sendiri kalau kau berani melakukan sesuatu padanya, Choi Siwon!"

Siwon membuang pandangannya kearah lain, berusaha menyembunyikan luka yang mungkin akan terlihat melalui kedua _obsidian_-nya. Namun sepertinya Jung Soyeon tidak cukup peka untuk dapat menangkapnya.

"Huh, kau benar-benar membuang waktuku," gumam Jung Soyeon seraya melepaskan kerah baju Siwon, "Berhentilah sebelum semuanya terlambat, Siwon-ah. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling mengenal. Bukankah itu akan lebih mudah?" ia kembali menyeringai samar sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, menyisakan Siwon yang kini beralih memandang hampa aliran sungai di hadapannya.

"Brengsek!"

Siwon meraih kerikil di bawah kakinya dengan gusar kemudian melemparkannya ke sungai.

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu, Jung Soyeon! Aku akan menghancurkanmu!"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon melangkah memasuki rumahnya yang tampak sepi. Jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya memang sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul empat dini hari, jadi kemungkinan besar saat ini penghuni rumah yang lain sudah terlelap di dalam kamar mereka masing-masing.

Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu berapa lama ia berdiri sendirian di pinggir sungai Han tadi hingga kini ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya seakan membeku. Ia hanya membutuhkan waktu dan tempat yang tepat untuk meluapkan emosinya yang kembali membuncah. Ia tidak ingin membuat Yesung kembali menjadi pelampiasan emosinya.

Klek.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sangat hati-hati, sekedar antisipasi, tidak ingin mengusik penguni kamar yang mungkin saja tengah tenggelam di alam mimpi. Dan benar saja, begitu menginjakkan kakinya di dalam kamar, iris _obsidian_-nya segera menemukan kekasihnya tengah terlelap di atas tempat tidur dengan berbalut sebuah selimut tebal berwarna _babyblue_.

Ia kembali melangkah, menghampiri sosok itu kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya yang sedikit gemetar karena kedinginan perlahan terulur, membelai rambut halus _namja _manis yang tengah berbaring membelakanginya. Matanya yang tampak memerah memandangi Yesung dalam diam, memancarkan sesuatu yang terlalu rumit untuk dapat diartikan.

Ia hanya terus terdiam di sana, membiarkan keheningan mendominasi ruangan bernuansa biru itu beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Yesung.

Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yesung, menarik _namja _manis yang tengah tidur membelakanginya itu untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yesung seraya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Seolah tidak peduli jika apa yang ia lakukan itu bisa saja membuat Yesung terbangun.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama mengingat Yesung adalah orang yang cukup peka, beberapa detik selanjutnya, ia merasakan tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya itu mulai bergerak kecil. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan tubuh Yesung sedikit tersentak, mungkin terkejut ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel di lehernya.

"Si-Siwon _hyung_?"

Yesung mencoba melepaskan tangan Siwon yang melingkar di tubuhnya, mungkin bermaksud untuk melihat keadaan _namja _tampan di belakangnya, namun Siwon justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sama sekali tak memberinya ruang bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menoleh.

"Biarkan seperti ini," Siwon berbisik pelan, membuat napasnya menerpa perpotongan leher Yesung.

"_Hyung_, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa tubuhmu dingin seperti ini?" Yesung bertanya panik. Jemarinya menggenggam erat tangan Siwon yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Siwon menjawab, masih dengan suara yang amat lirih, membuat Yesung semakin merasa khawatir.

"Kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini, _hyung_. Paling tidak kau harus mengganti bajumu," ujar Yesung berusaha membujuk Siwon. Ia bisa merasakan pakaian yang dikenakan kekasihnya itu basah karena salju, dan ia yakin Siwon bisa jatuh sakit jika terus memakainya. Bahkan sekarang pun ia dapat merasakan tubuh yang memeluknya itu bergetar kedinginan.

"Aku hanya membutuhkanmu," suara Siwon terdengar semakin lirih, bahkan terlalu pelan untuk disebut sebuah bisikan.

Yesung tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk merona hanya karena mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan. Namun entah bagaimana kalimat itu berhasil membuatnya terpaku selama beberapa saat. Mungkin kalimat itu memang terdengar begitu lirih, bahkan nyaris tak terdengar, namun ia bersumpah ia bisa menemukan kesungguhan di sana.

Yesung tersentak dari pikirannya yang sempat melayang ketika merasakan sesuatu mengalir membasahi perpotongan lehernya. Tubuh Siwon yang memeluknya juga terasa semakin bergetar.

"_Hyung_, apa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Yesung berseru cemas. Ia menggunakan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki untuk melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Siwon, namun tetap saja sia-sia. _Namja _tampan di belakangnya itu justru semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, di saat seperti ini pun kekuatannya masih tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Siwon. Sebenarnya ia itu_ namja _atau bukan?

"Aku baik-baik saja," kalimat itu kembali terdengar, namun Yesung tahu Siwon sama sekali tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Aku mohon, _hyung_.. apa yang terjadi padamu?" suara Yesung mulai ikut gemetar. Jemarinya berusaha menggapai wajah Siwon, memastikan apakah benar _namja _tampan tersebut tengah menangis. Siwon bukan _namja _yang lemah seperti dirinya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Siwon bisa sampai seperti ini.

Tangan kiri Siwon yang tadinya melingkar di pinggang Yesung perlahan beralih menggenggam jemari sang _namja _manis yang tengah menangkup pipinya. Ia mengusap jemari mungil itu dengan lembut, seolah ingin meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Dengan posisi satu tangan Siwon terlepas dari tubuhnya, akhirnya Yesung berhasil menarik dirinya dari dekapan Siwon. Ia lantas berbalik untuk melihat keadaan _namja _tampan tersebut.

"_Hyung_?" mata Yesung sedikit melebar, antara bingung dan tidak percaya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ada aliran air mata di kedua pipi Siwon, namun _namja _tampan itu hanya membalas tatapannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku baik-baik saja," lagi, ia melihat Siwon menggumamkan kalimat itu. Ia kembali terpaku, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sungguh tidak pernah sekali pun terbesit di dalam pikirannya ia akan melihat Choi Siwon dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Aku kedinginan. Kenapa kau tidak membuat dirimu lebih berguna, huh?" ujar Siwon seraya merengkuh pinggang Yesung, membuat _namja _manis yang masih dalam kedaan terkejut itu dengan mudah kembali jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Hanya saja kali ini posisi Yesung tidak lagi membelakanginya, melainkan menghadap kearahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, _hyung_? Apa seseorang menyakitimu?" Yesung kembali bertanya cemas seraya menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Siwon, menghapus cairan hangat yang membasahi wajah tampan itu.

Siwon meraih tangan Yesung kemudian mengecupnya lembut, "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku,"

"Tapi kau harus mengganti bajumu, _hyung_. Tubuhmu pasti kedinginan," Yesung kembali berusaha membujuk Siwon.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menghangatkan aku, huh?"

Masih dengan posisi yang sama, Siwon mulai mengecup bibir Yesung yang sedikit terbuka, berusaha mencari kehangatan yang biasa ia temukan di sana. Tangannya yang tadi menggenggam jemari Yesung perlahan beralih menuju bagian belakang kepala _namja _manis itu, sedikit menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidahnya menyapu belahan bibir tipis Yesung, meminta akses untuk merasakan yang lebih.

Yesung yang mengerti itu pun lantas membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Siwon menelusup masuk dan mengecap setiap sudut rongga mulutnya. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, mempermudah aktivitas Siwon untuk mengeksplorasi bibir mungil miliknya, membiarkan _namja _tampan itu menjadikan dirinya sebagai pelampiasan. Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun jika dengan begini ia bisa sedikit meringankan beban yang tengah Siwon rasakan, ia tentu akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

"Eungh.." sebuah desahan mulai meluncur dari bibir mungil Yesung ketika ciuman Siwon terasa semakin mencecarnya. Ia hanya berusaha untuk mengimbangi permainan Siwon sebisanya, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghentikan _namja _tampan itu bahkan ketika dadanya mulai terasa sesak karena persediaan oksigen yang semakin menipis.

Siwon masih terus berusaha memperdalam ciumannya ketika ia merasakan napas Yesung yang menerpa wajahnya mulai tersengal. Ia langsung melepaskan pagutan bibirnya, mendapati wajah manis di hadapannya tampak memerah karena nyaris kehabisan napas.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" Siwon bertanya seraya menangkup pipi Yesung, rasa bersalah terdengar begitu kentara dalam suaranya yang sedikit gemetar.

Yesung menggeleng kecil di sela kegiatannya mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya lagi kalau kau mau," Yesung berujar setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya.

Siwon menggeleng kemudian menarik tubuh Yesung ke dalam pelukannya, "_Mianhae_. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu,"

"Kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku selama itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik, _hyung_. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menghadapi semua masalahmu sendirian, huh? Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu," balas Yesung seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Siwon.

Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, merasakan sesak itu kembali menekan dadanya.

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri untukku, Yesung-ah. Aku benar-benar tidak pantas untuk itu," Siwon berucap tanpa sadar. Kalimat itu seolah keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya sebelum ia sempat untuk berpikir.

Namun tampaknya Yesung tidak cukup peka untuk bisa menangkap apa maksud ucapan Siwon barusan. Ia hanya terlalu cemas.

"Hatiku sakit melihatmu menangis seperti tadi, _hyung_. Aku mohon jangan membuatku cemas lagi. Aku takut.."

Siwon mengecup kepala Yesung beberapa kali sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

Mereka tetap dalam posisi seperti itu hingga beberapa jam selanjutnya. Tidak ada satu pun yang berniat untuk bergerak meskipun rasa dingin dari baju Siwon membuat tubuh keduanya sedikit menggigil. Mereka seolah bisa merasa cukup hangat hanya dengan menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain di sampingnya.

Sampai akhirnya mereka jatuh tertidur masih dalam posisi yang sama.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Sungguh tidak ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?"

Donghae yang tengah memindahkan bubur buatannya ke dalam mangkuk langsung menoleh pada _namja _bersuara _baritone _yang duduk di atas meja makan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Berapa ribu kali aku harus menjawabnya agar kau percaya, huh?" sahut Donghae seraya terkekeh pelan.

Yesung menggeleng kecil, "Aku hanya khawatir pada Siwon _hyung_. Aku selalu melihat dia sebagai seorang _namja _yang kuat. Melihatnya menangis seperti tadi malam sungguh terasa sangat menyakitkan untukku,"

Donghae memandang semangkuk bubur di tangannya seraya menghela napas, "Seumur hidupku aku juga baru satu kali melihatnya menangis. Itu pun sudah lama sekali, saat kami masih kecil,"

Yesung menundukkan wajahnya, "Kau tahu _hyung, _aku merasa sangat buruk. Kekasihku sedang berada dalam masalah, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu itu apa. Aku merasa seperti orang yang tidak berguna. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantunya,"

Donghae menghampiri Yesung kemudian duduk di samping _namja _manis itu. Ia tersenyum lembut seraya meletakkan buburnya di hadapan Yesung.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun, Yesung-ah. Hanya dengan kau selalu berada di sampingnya itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meringankan bebannya,"

"Tapi aku ingin melakukan sesuatu, _hyung_. Aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri melihatnya seperti ini,"

Donghae mengacak rambut Yesung, masih dengan senyuman lembut yang menghiasi wajah tampannya, "Dia beruntung karena memilikimu. Sekarang lebih baik kau bawa bubur dan obat ini untuk Siwon,"

Yesung mengangguk. Ia bergegas kembali ke kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas susu hangat dan beberapa butir obat penurun panas.

"Eh? Kau sudah bangung, _hyung_?" Yesung mengangkat alisnya begitu ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati Choi Siwon tengah duduk di atas ranjang.

"Apa kau yang melakukan ini?" Siwon bertanya seraya menunjukkan sebuah handuk kecil yang seingat Yesung tadi ia letakkan di kening _namja _tampan tersebut.

Yesung mengangguk sembari berjalan menghampiri Siwon, kemudian meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja nakas.

"Tadi pagi saat aku bangun tubuhmu sangat panas, _hyung_. Seharusnya tadi malam kau mengganti bajumu dulu. Sekarang kau lihat apa yang terjadi padamu, huh?" Yesung menggerutu seraya menempelkan tangannya pada wajah Siwon, "Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Bibir Siwon yang tampak pucat sedikit terangkat, membentuk sembuah senyuman, "_Gomawo_,"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau membuatku sangat panik, kau tahu? Tubuhmu terasa panas dan berkeringat, tapi kau menggigil kedinginan. Wajahmu juga terlihat sangat pucat. Kau bahkan tidak membuka matamu saat aku berusaha untuk membangunkanmu!"

"Ah, benarkah?" gumam Siwon seraya memijat pelipisnya, "Aku tidak ingat apa-apa,"

Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Siwon, meraih handuk kecil di tangan _namja _itu kemudian menaruhnya di meja nakas.

"Sekarang kau harus makan, setelah itu minum obat. Kau harus segera sembuh," ujar Yesung seraya mengambil bubur yang dibawanya.

"Apa kau yang membuat itu?"

Yesung kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tadi aku ingin membuat bubur untukmu, tapi Donghae _hyung _melarangku. Dia bilang aku hanya akan membuat keadaanmu semakin memburuk," gerutunya kesal.

Siwon tertawa pelan, "Lee Donghae hanya ingin menyelamatkan _dongsaeng_-nya. Sejauh yang aku ingat, terakhir kali kau mengatakan kau tidak bisa memasak, kan?"

Yesung mendelik sebal, "Tapi aku juga ingin memasak untukmu. Seperti yang kau lakukan saat aku sakit,"

Siwon mencubit pipi Yesung gemas, membuat si _namja _manis dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Siwon yang masih terasa hangat ketika menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau baru akan diijinkan membuat makanan untukku setelah aku mengajarimu memasak,"

Yesung memajukan bibir bawahnya, mendengus pasrah, "_Arraseo_," gumamnya seraya mengambil sesendok bubur dari mangkuk di tangannya, "Sekarang buka mulutmu?"

Siwon menurut. Ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Yesung menyuapinya.

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Lidahku terasa hambar," gerutu Siwon setelah menelan suapan pertama Yesung.

"Maka dari itu kau harus cepat sembuh. Buka mulutmu!" perintah Yesung lagi.

Siwon hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Yesung terus menyuapinya hingga bubur yang ada di dalam mangkuk itu tersisa setengah.

"Buka lagi, _hyung_~~" bujuk Yesung ketika Siwon tetap menutup mulutnya.

Siwon menggeleng pelan, "Aku sudah kenyang, Yesung-ah. Aku bisa muntah kalau aku terus-terusan memaksaku untuk menelannya,"

Yesung berdecak kesal sembari meletakkan mangkuknya kembali ke meja nakas.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya minum obat," ujarnya seraya mengambil segelas susu dan beberapa butir obat yang tadi Donghae berikan padanya.

Lagi-lagi Siwon hanya bisa pasrah ketika Yesung memaksanya untuk menelan obat-obat itu dan menghabiskan segelas susu yang sama sekali tidak terasa manis di lidahnya. Jujur saja, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas sekarang. Ia sedang tidak berminat untuk adu argumen dengan Yesung.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengembalikan ini ke dapur," Yesung tersenyum puas seraya beranjak bangkit, namun Choi Siwon dengan cepat merengkuh pinggangnya hingga ia jatuh di pangkuan _namja _tampan itu.

"Aku kedinginan," Siwon berujar seraya meletakkan dagunya di bahu kiri Yesung.

"Ta-tapi aku harus mengantar mangkuk dan gelas itu, _hyung_," sahut Yesung sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Semburat merah mulai terlihat di kedua pipi _chubby_-nya ketika merasakan napas hangat Siwon menerpa lehernya.

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya seraya mengecup pipi Yesung, "Kau bisa mengembalikannya nanti,"

Yesung tersenyum kecil sembari memperbaiki posisinya agar tidak menyakiti Siwon yang berada di bawahnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkah, huh?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin memelukmu," jawab Siwon sambil mengecupi leher Yesung, membuat sang _namja _manis terkekeh geli.

Yesung meraih tangan Siwon yang melingkar di pinggangnya kemudian menyatukannya dengan jari-jari mungil miliknya.

"Tanganmu besar sekali, _hyung_," gumam Yesung tanpa berniat menghentikan Siwon yang masih asyik mengecupi lehernya.

Siwon menarik tangannya yang masih bertautan dengan jemari Yesung kemudian mengecupnya lembut, "Bukankah terlihat sangat cocok?"

Yesung mengangguk, "Tapi tanganku terlihat seperti tangan seorang _yeoja_, kan?"

"Kau memang '_yeoja_'ku," sahut Siwon seraya kembali mengecup pipi Yesung.

Yesung mendelik, pura-pura tak suka, "Aku tahu aku sangat manis, tapi aku tetap seorang _namja_!"

Tangan kiri Siwon yang masih berada di perut Yesung perlahan bergerak naik, mengusap dua buah titik sensitif di dada _namja _manis itu, membuat wajah Yesung sontak memerah sempurna.

"_Geurae_. Kau memang seorang _namja_," Siwon kembali menurunkan tangannya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Yesung memukul kepala Siwon dengan kesal, "Dasar mesum! Kau pikir apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, huh?"

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya seraya memejamkan kedua matanya, menghirup aroma _lavender green tea _yang khas dari tubuh kekasihnya, "_Waeyo_? Tadi pagi kau juga yang mengganti bajuku, kan?" ia balas bertanya dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang boleh mengganti bajuku tanpa ijin, huh?"

Siwon tersenyum, "Terima kasih,"

Yesung ikut memejamkan matanya, menikmati dekapan Siwon yang terasa begitu hangat.

"Aku mengantuk," Siwon berujar sambil menarik tubuh Yesung untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Yesung sedikit menggeser badannya agar tidak menindih tubuh Siwon. Meskipun badannya memang tidak terlalu berat, tapi biar bagaimana pun _namja _di sampingnya itu sedang dalam keadaan sakit. Ia cukup tahu apa yang harus dan tidak harus ia lakukan.

"Temain aku tidur, okay?" ucap Siwon seraya menenggelamkan tubuh Yesung ke dalam pelukannya.

Yesung mengangguk singkat sembari menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Siwon.

"Kau membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik," ujar Siwon membuat Yesung kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"_Jinjja-yo_?" tanya Yesung seraya mengedipkan matanya dengan imut, memang berniat untuk menggoda Siwon.

Siwon menundukkan wajahnya kemudian memagut bibir Yesung yang tampak menggoda. Ia melumatnya beberapa saat sebelum kemudian melepaskannya.

"Bibirmu masih terasa manis bahkan di saat aku sedang sakit," ujar Siwon sambil mengusap saliva di sudut bibir Yesung dengan jarinya.

Pipi Yesung merona. Ia mengecup bibir Siwon sekilas sebelum kemudian kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan _namja _tampan tersebut.

"Kau memang sangat manis, _sayang_," Siwon berbisik pelan, membuat jantung Yesung berdetak semakin kencang.

"Kau memanggilku apa?"

Siwon menggeleng, "Tidak ada,"

"Katakan sekali lagi!" seru Yesung sambil memasang _puppy eyes _andalannya.

Siwon tetap menggeleng.

Yesung memasang wajah memelas, "Sekali saja~~"

Siwon kembali menarik Yesung masuk ke dalam dekapannya, "Tidur!"

Yesung mendengus, "Menyebalkan!" gerutunya membuat Siwon terkekeh pelan.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon menggeliat perlahan seraya membuka kedua matanya. Sedikit mengernyit ketika ia tidak menemukan Yesung di sampingnya. Kemana _namja _manis itu?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Siwon langsung mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan Lee Donghae berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang sudah bisa ia tebak apa isinya.

"Dimana Yesung?" Siwon balik bertanya tanpa berniat membalas pertanyaan Donghae terlebih dulu.

"Yesung keluar setengah jam yang lalu untuk membeli sesuatu di supermarket. Sudah merindukannya, eh?" sahut Donghae menggoda.

Siwon hanya mendengus. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya, tampak sedikit terkejut begitu menemukan jarum jam yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam.

"Sudah malam?" Siwon bergumam tanpa sadar sambil mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Kau tidur selama hampir delapan jam, kau tahu?" ujar Donghae seraya duduk di samping Siwon.

"Eh, benarkah?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Kalian tidur sangat nyenyak. Aku tidak berani mengganggu kalian. Yesung juga baru bangun jam lima tadi. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Jauh lebih baik, aku rasa," jawab Siwon seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kalian terlihat sangat manis hari ini," ucap Donghae sambil mengerling jahil.

Siwon tersenyum tipis, "Aku juga sangat menikmatinya,"

"Apa sekarang kau masih akan menyangkal kalau aku mengatakan kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Aku _tidak pernah_ menyangkal. Aku hanya tidak yakin pada perasaanku,"

"Jadi bagaimana keputusannya sekarang?" Donghae bertanya sambil menatap Siwon penuh harap.

Siwon menyatukan alisnya, "Keputusan apa?"

"Melupakan Jung Soyeon? Hidup bahagia dengan Yesung?"

Siwon memalingkan wajahnya, membuat senyuman di wajah Donghae langsung memudar.

"Kau tahu tidak semudah itu, Donghae-ya,"

Donghae menghela napas berat, "Apa kau bertemu dengannya kemarin?"

Siwon mengangguk, "Dia yang memintaku untuk menemuinya di sungai han. Sepertinya dia tahu itu adalah tempat yang sangat 'berarti' untukku,"

"Lalu apa yang dia katakan? Membujukmu untuk bergabung bersamanya lagi?"

Siwon menggeleng kecil, "Dia membenciku, aku tahu itu lebih dari siapapun. Dia hanya berpura-pura saat memintaku untuk kembali padanya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia hanya tidak ingin aku menghalanginya untuk mencapai tujuannya,"

Donghae menatap Siwon iba. Siwon memang tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi ia tahu persis apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh _namja _yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Yesung bilang kau menangis tadi malam,"

Siwon tertawa pelan, "Apa aku terlihat bodoh? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba menangis,"

Donghae kembali menghela napas berat, _'Kau masih mengharapkan cintanya kan, Siwon-ah?' _ia bergumam dalam hati.

"Aku akan tetap membalaskan dendamku padanya," Siwon kembali berujar, kali ini senyuman itu sudah menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Kau tidak akan menggunakan Yesung, kan? Kau sungguh hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Siwon-ah,"

Siwon menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak tahu, Donghae-ya,"

Donghae menepuk bahu Siwon lembut, "Jangan lakukan apapun jika kau tahu itu akan menyakitimu,"

Siwon tersenyum miris, "Aku sangat egois, kan?"

"Huh?" Donghae menatap Siwon tidak mengerti.

"Aku menikmati kebersamaan kami. Aku membuatnya percaya bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi aku masih belum yakin kemana jalan ini akan berujung. Bisa saja suatu saat nanti aku benar-benar harus menyakitinya,"

"Kau tidak harus menyakitinya kalau kau tidak menginginkannya,"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa yang aku inginkan, Donghae-ah. Aku melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan,"

Donghae memejamkan kedua matanya, tampak putus asa, "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Siwon-ah. Kau berhak untuk mendapatkan itu," ia berujar sekali lagi sebelum kemudian keluar dari kamar itu, menyisakan Siwon yang mulai tenggelam ke dalam dunianya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Melupakan Jung Soyeon? Hidup bahagia dengan Yesung?"

Gerakan tangan Yesung yang baru saja akan membuka pintu kamar Siwon sontak terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara Lee Donghae dari dalam ruangan itu. Melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, ia bisa melihat kedua _namja _itu tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Mungkin terlalu serius hingga keduanya tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Kau tahu tidak semudah itu, Donghae-ya,"

Kali ini ia mendengar suara Siwon. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Apa yang tidak ia ketahui?

Yesung semakin menajamkan pendengarannya, namun masih tetap dengan memastikan kedua _namja _itu tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia mendengarkan pembicaraan orang tanpa ijin seperti ini. Tapi sungguh ia ingin tahu apa yang mereka sembunyikan darinya. Lagipula bukankah mereka menyebut namanya tadi? Itu berarti ia memiliki hak untuk mengetahuinya, kan?

Akhirnya ia berdiri di sana, mendengarkan setiap detail pembicaraan yang sebenarnya masih sulit untuk ia pahami. Apa hubungan Siwon dengan Jung Soyeon?

"Aku akan tetap membalaskan dendamku padanya,"

Tubuh Yesung menengang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Siwon terlihat begitu membenci Jung Soyeon? Ada apa dengan mereka?

Yesung baru saja memutuskan untuk masuk dan meminta penjelasan, namun tiba-tiba ponsel di dalam sakunya bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk.

_Datanglah ke restaurant tempat kita bertemu kemarin.  
Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu.  
Aku harap kau datang sendiri._

Dari Cho Kyuhyun.

Ia tampak berpikir beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah itu.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Selamat datang, Tuan," seorang pelayan tampak menyambut Yesung dengan senyuman ramah di wajahnya begitu _namja _manis itu memasuki restaurant tempat Kyuhyun memintanya untuk bertemu, "Anda datang sendiri atau sudah memiliki janji?

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun," jawab Yesung, "Apa dia sudah datang?"

Pelayan tersebut tersenyum ramah, "Ah, anda Kim Yesung? Cho Kyuhyun-sshi sudah menunggu anda di dalam," ujarnya seraya kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan eksklusif dengan Yesung mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun-sshi ada di dalam," ujar pelayan itu, masih dengan senyuman ramah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"_Kamsahamnida_," Yesung membungkukkan badannya sekilas sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh pelayan tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung seraya mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun yang ternyata memang sudah lebih dulu berada di sana.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya, membuat Yesung mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Jadi lebih baik kau langsung mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan,"

"Ah, _mianhae_," Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberitahukan hal ini padamu, tapi aku rasa aku tetap harus mengatakannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau semakin terluka nantinya,"

Yesung menautkan alisnya, "Huh?"

"Aku tahu ini pasti akan sangat menyakitimu, tapi lebih baik aku mengatakannya sebelum kau jatuh terlalu dalam,"

Yesung berdecak kesal, "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Err.. ini tentang Jung Soyeon," jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan, tampak bahwa sebenarnya ia sendiri juga masih ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Uh-huh, apa itu?"

"Sekitar satu bulan belakangan ini, aku melakukan penyelidikan mengenai masa lalu Jung Soyeon. Memang tidak banyak yang bisa aku dapatkan, tapi aku menemukan sesuatu yang penting dan aku rasa kau harus mengetahuinya,"

Yesung mengangguk samar seraya menyesap cokelat panas yang dipesankan Cho Kyuhyun untuknya, "Lalu kenapa kau tidak segera mengatakan padaku apa itu?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Sebelum menikah dengan Tuan Kim, Jung Soyeon pernah memiliki seorang anak laki-laki,"

"Jadi dia sudah pernah menikah sebelumnya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil, "Jung Soyeon memiliki seorang anak tanpa suami. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua sampai anak itu berusia sekitar enam tahun, sebelum kemudian Jung Soyeon memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Anak itu pernah datang ke rumahmu untuk mencari Jung Soyeon, tapi mungkin kau tidak mengingatnya karena saat itu kau bahkan belum genap berusia empat tahun,"

Yesung terlihat berpikir sebentar, sebelum kemudian ia menghela napas sambil menggeleng pelan, "Aku memang tidak mengingatnya,"

"Jung Soyeon juga mengganti nama marganya sebelum bertemu dengan Tuan Kim. Sepertinya dia melakukan itu untuk berjaga-jaga jika mungkin suatu saat Tuan Kim ingin mencari tahu tentang masa lalunya. Dia sengaja meninggalkan anak itu, mengaku pada Tuan dan Nyonya Kim bahwa dia tidak memiliki keluarga lagi, membuat kedua orang tuamu akhirnya mengijinkan Jung Soyeon tinggal di rumah itu,"

Yesung diam, memutuskan untuk menunggu Cho Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya. Mendadak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat entah untuk alasan apa.

"Nama Jung Soyeon sebelumnya adalah Choi Soyeon. Dan anak itu, karena dia tidak memiliki seorang ayah, maka dia menggunakan nama marga ibunya. Anak itu bernama—"

Cho Kyuhyun memberikan jeda yang cukup panjang pada kalimatnya. Matanya menatap Yesung cemas. Ia dapat melihat wajah manis itu sedikit mengeras. Bahkan tangan Yesung yang masih memegang cangkir cokelat panasnya pun mulai tampak memutih karena Yesung menggenggam benda itu semakin erat.

"—Choi Siwon. Anak itu adalah Choi Siwon," Cho Kyuhyun melanjutkan, masih dengan menatap Yesung cemas.

Yesung kembali menyesap cokelat panasnya, namun Kyuhyun bisa melihat jari-jari mungil itu tampak sedikit gemetar.

"_Gwencahayo_?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Yesung masih dengan berusaha mempertahankan wajah datarnya, meskipun nyatanya itu cukup sulit karena dadanya mulai bergemuruh.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengatakannya padamu, Yesung-ah, tapi aku harus. Choi Siwon datang kembali untuk membalas dendam pada Jung Soyeon yang telah membuangnya, dan dia sengaja mendekatimu untuk—" Kyuhyun tampak ragu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "—untuk memanfaatkanmu," ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung semakin khawatir, karena _namja _manis itu hanya diam dan tidak segera membalas ucapannya.

"Maafkan aku, Yesung-ah. Aku hanya tidak ingin Choi Siwon membuatmu semakin terluka nantinya. Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu," Kyuhyun menatap _caramel _Yesung dengan pandangan memohon, seolah ia merasa apa yang baru saja dilakukannya adalah sebuah dosa besar.

Namun _namja _manis di hadapannya itu justru mengalihkan pandagannya ke arah lain, yang ia sendiri juga tidak yakin apa yang menjadi objek tatapan Yesung saat ini. Ia seakan tak menemukan pantulan apapun dalam manik yang tampak meredup itu.

"Lalu?" akhirnya Yesung kembali bersuara.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya bingung, "Huh?"

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Hanya itu saja?" ujar Yesung memperjelas pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

"Yesung-ah—"

"Aku masih ada urusan lain, jadi kalau kau sudah selesai, aku akan pergi," ucap Yesung seraya beranjak dari kursinya.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tidak mengerti, "Setelah semua yang aku ucapkan, apa kau hanya akan mengatakan itu, huh?"

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?"

Tatapan Kyuhyun melembut begitu matanya melirik jemari Yesung yang mengepal kuat. Ia tahu _namja _manis itu tengah mati-matian menahan emosinya.

"Choi Siwon adalah anak Jung Soyeon, Yesung-ah,"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya," sahut Yesung dingin.

"Dia hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu untuk membalas dendam pada Jung Soyeon, Kim Yesung!"

"Apa kau bodoh? Kau juga sudah mengatakan itu," Yesung menjawabnya masih dengan nada yang sama, membuat Cho Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi.

"Kim Yesung!"

"Kau sudah selesai, kan? Sama sekali tidak penting," ujar Yesung seraya bergegas pergi, namun Kyuhyun dengan cepat menahan tangannya.

"Aku mohon jangan seperti ini, Yesung-ah. Choi Siwon bukan _namja _yang baik untukmu!"

"Memang kau pikir kau ini siapa, huh? Berani sekali kau menentukan mana yang baik dan mana yang tidak baik untukku?! Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk itu, Cho Kyuhyun-sshi!" seru Yesung seraya menyentakkan cengkeraman Kyuhyun pada tangannya.

"Yah, Kim Yesung!"

"_Wae_? Berani sekali kau membentakku, huh?!" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "Lagipula siapa yang memintamu untuk melakukan penyelidikan? Apa kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghela napas panjang untuk menekan emosinya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ada luka terpancar dalam _caramel _di hadapannya itu. Ia harus bersabar.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Apa kau ingin kita menuntutnya? Atau kau ingin aku menyuruh orang untuk langsung memberinya pelajaran?"

"Jangan pernah berani menyentuhnya!" tatapan mata Yesung semakin menajam, "Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya, bahkan meskipun itu hanya satu helai rambut yang ada di tubuhnya, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

Cho Kyuhyun mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar. Ia merasa seolah tidak ada satu pun kata-kata dalam kamusnya yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membuat Kim Yesung membuka akal sehatnya.

"Aku mengerti kau pasti merasa sangat terluka mendengar hal ini. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak ingin mendengarnya. Tapi biar bagaimana pun ini adalah kenyataannya, Yesung-ah. Aku mohon jangan bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apapun di sini,"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak merasa ada yang salah di sini,"

Kyuhyun menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang lebih tepat untuk membuat Yesung mengerti.

"Kau harus meninggalkan Choi Siwon, Yesung-ah. Kau bisa kembali ke rumahmu sekarang. Atau kalau kau tidak mau kembali ke sana, kau bisa tinggal di apartment-ku selama yang kau mau,"

"Kenapa aku harus meninggalkan Choi Siwon?" ujar Yesung datar, membuat Cho Kyuhyun merasa ingin benar-benar membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding di belakangnya.

"Dia tidak benar-benar mencintaimu, Yesung-ah. Dia hanya ingin menggunakanmu sebagai alat untuk membalas dendam. Kau akan terluka jika terus bersamanya," tatapan mata Kyuhyun semakin melembut, mencoba meluluhkan kekeraskepalaan Yesung melalui sepasang iris _hazel_-nya.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang, huh? Mengaturku? Apa kau lupa siapa dirimu?" Yesung tertawa kecil, "Ijinkan aku mengingatkanmu, kau hanya seorang pengacara keluarga, Kyuhyun-sshi, tidak lebih! Kau hanya orang yang dibayar untuk selalu berada di sampingku dan membimbingku sebagai seorang calon pewaris tunggal, jadi jangan pernah mencoba untuk memasuki duniaku lebih dari itu!"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Kim Yesung akan mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya.

"Yesung-ah.."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia tidak benar-benar mencintaiku? Apa masalahnya kalau ternyata dia hanya ingin menggunakan aku sebagai alat untuk membalas dendam?" Yesung kembali berujar, masih dengan berusaha mempertahakan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Namun Kyuhyun bersumpah ia bisa mendengar suara _baritone_ lembut itu mulai bergetar.

"Yesung-ah, jangan seperti—"

"Lalu aku harus seperti apa, huh? Kau ingin aku bagaimana?!" seru Yesung dengan suara keras. Beruntung mereka kini berada di ruangan eksklusif, jadi bisa dipastikan tidak akan ada orang luar yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Memangnya selama ini siapa yang benar-benar mencintaiku, huh? Siapa yang tidak pernah berpura-pura di depanku? Tidak ada, Cho Kyuhyun! Semua orang memang selalu seperti itu! Semua orang hanya ingin mendapatkan keuntungan dari apa yang aku miliki! Lalu jika sekarang ada orang yang ingin menggunakan hatiku untuk membalas dendam, apa yang harus aku lakukan, huh? Katakan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan!" suara itu terdengar semakin bergetar. Napas Yesung memburu.

"Aku!" Kyuhyun berseru keras, membuat Yesung sedikit melebarkan matanya antara terkejut dan bingung.

"_Mwo_?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Yesung!" tambah Kyuhyun memperjelas ucapannya.

Yesung semakin melebarkan matanya, namun itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik, karena kemudian dengan cepat ia kembali pada wajah datarnya.

"Kau tahu berapa ribu kali aku mendengar kalimat-kalimat semacam itu, huh?"

"Tapi aku tidak seperti mereka, Yesung-ah! Aku sungguh mencintaimu! Aku.. a-aku..." Kyuhyun kembali mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar. Tiba-tiba saja lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu,"

"Aku tahu!" Kyuhyun kembali berseru, "Aku tahu kau tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu aku tidak pantas bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memimpikanmu. Aku tahu aku hanya seorang pengacara pribadi yang tidak memiliki arti apa-apa untukmu!"

Yesung masih mengunci bibirnya dengan rapat. Ia hanya menatap Cho Kyuhyun dalam diam, namun tidak lagi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Hanya saja ekspresi di wajah manis itu terlalu rumit untuk dapat diartikan.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali orang tuaku membawaku ke rumahmu. Entah mengapa aku sangat senang ketika mereka mengatakan aku harus menjagamu. Aku sangat bahagia saat mereka mengatakan mulai saat itu aku harus selalu mendampingimu, menjagamu, menemanimu bermain, mengantarmu ke sekolah, membantumu belajar dan selalu berada di sisimu sampai kau siap memimpin Kim _Group _menggantikan Tuan Kim,"

Yesung memalingkan wajahnya, lebih memilih untuk tidak melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak terluka.

"Aku selalu menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu kapan perasaan itu mulai berubah menjadi sejauh ini. Aku tidak apa-apa meski selama ini kau tidak pernah sekali pun melihat kearahku. Bagiku yang terpenting adalah aku bisa menjadi berguna dan melihatmu bahagia. Aku sama sekali tidak berani bermimpi kau akan membalas perasaanku,"

Yesung kembali memandang Kyuhyun. Ada rasa bersalah yang mulai terlihat dalam sepasang manik _caramel _itu, namun Yesung masih memilih untuk tetap tidak membuka suaranya.

"Aku tidak peduli ketika Yesungie kecil yang manis berubah menjadi Kim Yesung yang egois dan arogan. Perasaanku padamu sama sekali tidak berubah. Karena aku yakin, meskipun kau mencoba menjadikan dirimu orang yang kuat dan bersikap seolah kau tidak membutuhkan orang lain, hatimu tetap tidak akan berubah. Kau tetap Kim Yesung yang memiliki hati yang sangat lembut. Aku hanya perlu bersabar dan menunggu kapan Kim Yesung yang aku kenal dulu akan kembali lagi," Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya meluruh, bersimpuh di hadapan Yesung masih dengan menggenggam jemari mungil itu di tangannya.

Yesung tersentak melihat apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan, "Cho—"

"Aku mohon padamu, Yesung-ah, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Ini rasanya bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada ketika aku harus melihatmu bersama orang lain. Aku tahu aku tidak berhak mengatur hidupmu, tapi sungguh aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terluka, Yesung-ah..."

Yesung terpaku. Masih dengan ekspresi terkejut yang mendominasi wajah manisnya. Keheningan menemani keduanya selama beberapa saat, masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Sampai akhirnya Yesung membuka suara lebih dulu, tepat di menit ke sepuluh setelah keduanya sama-sama terdiam.

"Aku tidak peduli," Yesung berujar dingin seraya melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun pada jemarinya. Ia lantas melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa memutuskan untuk menoleh ke belakang.

,

,

* * *

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**Waks jadi kayak sinetron orz  
Maklumin aja ya, kan ide ceritanya memang dari sinetron (re : drama) korea xD**

**Buat yang tanya, FF ini mungkin akan end di chapter 11/12  
**_**You know me so well**_** lah~, aku emang ngga bisa nulis yang singkat padat jelas dan berisi  
Kalo Trias **_**unnie **_**bilang aku ini terlalu bertele-tele dan ngga pernah membiarkan **_**readers**_** berimajinasi sendiri lol**

**Ok! Pokoknya makasih buat semua yang masih mau baca, review, fav, follow dan nungguin ff absurd ini ^^  
Aku ngga bisa bales review satu-satu, tapi aku baca semua kok, saran-saran juga aku jadikan pertimbangan  
Makasih banyak yaaa /love sign/**

**Review? ^^**


	9. Denial

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya di depan rumah Siwon, berdiri di sana selama beberapa saat dengan menggunakan _handle _pintu di depannya sebagai penopang tubuhnya yang terasa lemas. Sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam erat _hanlde _pintu berwarna cokelat tua tersebut, tangannya yang lain menekan dada sebelah kanannya dengan kuat, berharap dengan begitu ia bisa sedikit meredam sakit yang kembali menderanya. Namun tentu saja sia-sia. Nyeri itu justru terasa semakin nyata.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Ia menutup rapat kedua matanya untuk menghalangi agar cairan-cairan hangat itu tidak meleleh di kedua pipinya, namun nyatanya itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada nyeri yang ia rasakan pada dada bagian kanannya. Rasa sesak itu seolah membuat setiap napas yang ia hela terasa begitu menyiksa.

Ia tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Sesak kali ini berbeda dengan yang biasa ia rasakan. Ia tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini. Biasanya ketika ia berada dalam konsidi seperti ini, ia hanya akan bertahan selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Namun kali ini entah mengapa Tuhan membiarkan ia tetap terjaga, seolah menginginkan ia untuk menikmati rasa sakit yang terasa semakin menjadi setiap detiknya.

Yesung menarik napas dalam lantas menghembuskannya secara perlahan berulang kali. Cukup lama ia melakukannya, sampai napasnya yang tadi memburu perlahan mulai berubah menjadi sedikit lebih teratur. Ia menghapus keringat di wajahnya dengan menggunakan lengan baju yang ia kenakan. Salju di belakanganya masih terus turun dengan deras, namun tampaknya itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh terhadap dirinya.

Ia menghela napas sekali lagi sebelum kemudian membuka pintu dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Nyeri di dadanya memang masih terasa meskipun tidak sesakit sebelumnya, namun ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

.

* * *

.

**Tell Me A Lie**

**Pairing** : Yewon

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt/comfort

**Disclaimer** : Ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama korea **Nice Guy**

A Yewon Fanfiction © 2013 by Fairy_Siwoonie

.

* * *

.

Brak.

Yesung membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit kasar, membuat Choi Siwon yang tengah mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan bernuansa biru itu tersentak kaget.

"Yesung-ah! Kau darimana saja?"

Tanpa berniat untuk memberikan jawaban, Yesung langsung berlari menghampiri Siwon dan memagut bibir _namja _tampan itu. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon seraya terus berusaha memperdalam ciumannya, sama sekali tidak peduli jika _namja _yang berada di hadapannya itu pasti terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Awalnya Siwon sama sekali tidak memberikan respon. Tidak membalas tetapi juga tidak menolak, terkejut lebih tepatnya. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia kembali tersadar. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Yesung agar _namja _manis itu melepaskan ciumannya, namun Yesung justru memeluk lehernya semakin erat.

Kedua mata Siwon masih terbuka sempurna, membuat ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah manis yang hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter di hadapannya. Ada yang salah di sana. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu kekasihnya. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu itu apa.

Tangan Siwon yang tadinya berada di kedua sisi bahu Yesung perlahan bergerak turun melingkari pinggang _namja _beriris _caramel _tersebut. Ia memeluk tubuh Yesung seraya mulai membalas setiap lumatan yang Yesung berikan. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Namun jika memang ini yang Yesung inginkan, sebagai seorang kekasih yang baik ia tentu harus memberikannya, kan?

Beberapa detik selanjutnya, ciuman panas itu berubah menjadi semakin dalam dan menuntut. Keduanya seolah terus berlomba untuk memperebutkan dominasi. Meskipun sebenarnya mereka sudah tahu dengan pasti siapa yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang.

Yesung mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga keduanya jatuh di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi ia berada di atas kekasih tampannya tersebut. Tak terbesit niat untuk menyudahi ciuman panjang itu meskipun udara di dalam paru-parunya terasa semakin menipis. Sesak itu kembali terasa menderanya, dadanya terasa seperti diremas dengan begitu kuat, namun lagi-lagi ia memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

Berbeda dengan Siwon. Berciuman selama hampir dua puluh menit tentu sama sekali tidak menjadi masalah untuk seorang _kisser _handal seperti dirinya. Ia bahkan yakin ia masih sanggup melanjutkan ciuman itu hingga beberapa menit ke depan. Namun matanya yang tengah terpejam mendadak terbuka ketika ia merasakan tangan Yesung bermain di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia sontak mendorong tubuh mungil di atasnya dengan keras hingga ciuman panjang itu akhirnya terlepas.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Siwon bertanya sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kau tahu dengan pasti apa yang ingin aku lakukan," Yesung menjawab dengan napas terengah.

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Yesung seraya menatap _namja _manis di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan cemas, "Apa yang terjadi, Yesung-ah? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini? Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Apa salah kalau aku ingin melakukan hal itu dengan kekasihku?"

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Yesung-ah. Katakan apa yang terjadi!"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi! Aku hanya ingin melakukannya denganmu!" Yesung berseru keras. _Namja _manis itu masih tampak berusaha mengatur napasnya, namun Siwon tahu itu bukan akibat ciuman mereka barusan. Ada yang Yesung sembunyikan darinya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Yesung-ah. Lebih baik sekarang kau ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi," Siwon berujar dengan nada lembut, berusaha memberi pengertian pada kekasihnya tersebut.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau tidak mau melakukannya denganku? Kau bilang kau hanya akan melakukannya dengan orang yang kau cintai, kan? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" Yesung kembali berseru, membuat mata Siwon sedikit melebar.

"_Aniya. _Bukan seperti itu, Yesung-ah. Aku hanya—"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan! Aku ingin menjadi milikmu seutuhnya!" ujar Yesung memotong ucapan Siwon.

"Yesung-ah, aku tidak bisa. Aku—"

Yesung menepis tangan Siwon yang berada di kedua pipinya seraya membuang pandangannya kearah lain, "Kau memang tidak mencintaiku, kan?"

"Kim Yesung—"

"Kau memang tidak mencintaiku," lagi-lagi Yesung memotong ucapan Siwon sambil beranjak bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"_Mianhae_," ucap Yesung sekali lagi sebelum kemudian ia bergegas keluar dari kamar itu. Namun belum sempat ia membuka pintu, tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang menarik tubuhnya dan menghempaskannya di dinding.

"Eungh.." Yesung sedikit mengernyit ketika merasakan punggungnya membentur dinding di belakangnya dengan cukup keras, bahkan mungkin ia bisa terjatuh jika seseorang yang tadi menarik tubuhnya –yang sudah bisa dipastikan adalah Siwon—tidak dengan cepat mengunci pergerakannya.

Seolah tak memberikan kesempatan pada Yesung untuk menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi, Siwon langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis milik kekasihnya tersebut. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Yesung dengan erat, tak memberikan sedikit pun ruang untuk _namja _manis itu mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapannya.

"Eunghh.." suara Yesung kembali terdengar, namun kali ini bukan sebuah erangan kesakitan seperti sebelumnya. Yesung melenguh pelan ketika lidah Siwon menerobos masuk membelah bibirnya, menjelajahi serta mengecap setiap celah dan sudut yang ada.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen seolah tak lagi berarti. Yesung seakan terlena. Ciuman Siwon memang selalu terasa memabukkan hingga mampu membuat ia tak lagi merasakan apapun. Bahkan rasa sesak yang tadi masih menderanya kini seakan menguar entah kemana.

"Jangan pernah meragukan aku," Siwon berbisik pelan di telinga Yesung setelah sebelumnya ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, "Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, jadi aku minta maaf jika nanti aku justru menyakitimu," ia kembali berujar seraya melepaskan kancing kemeja sang _namja _manis satu persatu.

Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan masih dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia tak peduli jika apa yang barusan ia dengar tadi hanya salah satu kebohongan yang lain. Ia sungguh tidak peduli. Setidaknya untuk saat ini biarkan ia melupakan semuanya. Biarkan ia bersikap seolah ia tak mengetahui apapun. Biarkan ia berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan Siwon adalah benar dan _namja _tampan itu sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.

"Nghh.." sebuah desahan kembali lolos dari bibir tipis Yesung ketika jemari Siwon mulai bergerak di dadanya, mengusapnya lembut sebelum kemudian meraih _nipple _kirinya yang tampak sedikit mengeras.

Masih dengan menggerakkan tangannya di bagian dada Yesung, Siwon membawa wajahnya turun sebelum kemudian membenamkannya di perpotongan leher kekasihnya tersebut, menghirup aroma _lavender _bercampur _green tea _yang entah sejak kapan menjadi favoritnya. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, membasahi leher Yesung dengan saliva seraya menyesapnya lembut, membuat kulit putih tanpa cela itu perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah keunguan.

Yesung meremas rambut bagian belakang Siwon, seolah sedang menjadikannya pelampiasan atas apa yang tengah Siwon lakukan pada tubuhnya, sekaligus memberikan isyarat agar kekasihnya itu bergerak lebih cepat. Sesuatu di bagian selatan tubuhnya sudah mulai menengang, dan ia tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Perlahan satu tangan Yesung bergerak turun, dengan sedikit kesulitan ia berusaha membuka ikat pinggang yang ia kenakan. Lidah Siwon yang entah sejak kapan beralih mengulum _nipple _kanannya seakan membuat seluruh tenaganya menghilang entah kemana. Setelah ikat pinggangnya berhasil terlepas, ia langsung menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam celananya sendiri untuk menyentuh miliknya yang terasa semakin menengang akibat perlakuan Siwon di bagian atas tubuhnya.

"Ngghhh…" Yesung mendesah sedikit keras seraya terus menggerakkan tangannya meremas kejantannannya yang masih tersembunyi di balik celana.

Siwon yang segera menyadari jika Yesung tengah menyentuh dirinya sendiri pun langsung menarik tangan mungil Yesung, membuat _namja _manis itu mengerang protes.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya sendiri, sayang.." ujar Siwon seraya menurunkan celana Yesung. Ia mengecup bibir mungil Yesung sekali lagi sebelum kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi berlutut di hadapan kekasihnya tersebut.

Siwon menggenggam milik Yesung yang sudah menengang sempurna tepat di hadapannya dengan kedua tangannya, memijatnya dengan lembut seraya menjilati _precum _yang mulai mengalir di bagian ujungnya.

"Aahh.. le-lebih cepat, hyunghh.." Yesung kembali melenguh sambil menumpukan tangannya di kedua bahu Siwon. Entah bagaimana tubuhnya sudah terasa lemas meskipun permainan itu bahkan belum benar-benar dimulai.

Tak ingin menggoda Yesung lebih lama lagi –karena sejujurnya ia sendiri juga sudah tidak tahan untuk segera menikmati permainan utama—Siwon segera memasukkan milik Yesung yang tidak terlalu besar ke dalam mulutnya.

"Arhh ..ngghh.." Yesung melenguh keras seraya mencengkeram kedua pundak Siwon dengan kuat. Ia hampir saja jatuh lemas jika Siwon tidak dengan cepat memegangi pinggang kirinya.

Siwon memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat, membasahi seluruh kejantanan Yesung dengan salivanya, membuat _namja _manis itu mendesah semakin keras. Sedikit banyak ia tahu bahwa Yesung bukan tipe orang yang 'kuat' dalam permainan semacam ini, sudah ia duga tidak akan membutuhkan waktu lama sampai milik _namja _kesayangannya itu berkedut di dalam mulutnya.

"Siwonhh.." Yesung melenguh keras seiring dengan cairannya yang mengalir deras masuk ke dalam kerongkongan Siwon. Tubuhnya langsung jatuh lemas dengan posisi tangan memeluk kedua bahu _namja _tampan yang masih berlutut di hadapannya.

"Keringatmu banyak sekali," gumam Siwon seraya mengusap peluh di wajah Yesung dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangannya yang lain merengkuh pinggang Yesung agar masuk ke dalam dekapannya, "Kita tidak perlu melanjutkannya kalau kau lelah,"

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Siwon dengan tatapan sayu. Sungguh ia tak merasa menemukan kebohongan dalam iris _obsidian _kekasihnya itu, tapi kenapa kenyataannya harus seperti ini? Apa ia sudah terlalu dibutakan oleh cintanya pada Siwon hingga tak mampu melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Siwon membalas tatapan Yesung dalam diam. Ada sesuatu dalam tatapan itu yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Ia sungguh ingin tahu itu apa. Tapi sepertinya ia bertanya pun Yesung pasti tidak akan memberinya jawaban yang ia harapkan. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menerka-nerka sembari menunggu Yesung mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

_Obsidian _Siwon yang masih terus memandangi Yesung sedikit melebar ketika melihat perubahan pada raut wajah kekasihnya. Yesung tampak mengernyit menahan sakit, membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup lebih cepat.

"Yesung-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Siwon bertanya sambil menangkup wajah Yesung dengan kedua tangannya.

Yesung membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam erat selama beberapa saat. Rasa sakit itu kembali terasa meremas dadanya. Terlalu menyiksa hingga ia tak mampu lagi berpura-pura dan menyembunyikannya dari Siwon. Namun ia sungguh tak ingin terlihat lemah di sini. Setidaknya tidak untuk kali ini.

"Ayo kita selesaikan," ujar Yesung seraya menarik tangan Siwon dan menuntun _namja _tampan itu ke atas tempat tidur.

"Yesung-ah, kita tidak harus melakukannya sekarang. Kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja, kan?" ucap Siwon berusaha membujuk Yesung yang tengah melucuti celananya. Sungguh ia bisa melihat dengan jelas masih ada raut kesakitan di wajah manis kekasihnya itu.

Tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Siwon, Yesung segera memasukkan milik Siwon yang cukup besar ke dalam mulutnya setelah melepaskan semua pakaian yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya itu, menimbulkan erangan tertahan dari sang _namja _tampan yang kini tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Yesungahhh.." Siwon melenguh keras. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya menekan kepala Yesung agar mengulum miliknya semakin dalam. Sungguh bukan ia tak lagi peduli pada apa yang tengah terjadi pada Yesung, namun ini benar-benar melenakan. Mulut kecil dan kedua tangan mungil Yesung seolah tahu dengan sangat baik bagaimana cara memanjakan miliknya, membuat ia seakan kehilangan akal sehatnya selama beberapa saat. Jika sempat berpikir mungkin ia akan meragukan kalau ini benar-benar adalah pengalaman pertama Yesung, namun sayangnya otaknya yang terkenal jenius itu tiba-tiba saja seakan berhenti bekerja.

Yesung memejamkan kedua matanya, menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi ketika Siwon terus mendesah menyerukan namanya. Jika saja mereka melakukan hal itu bukan dalam keadaan semacam ini, tentu rasanya pasti akan berbeda, kan? Bukankah seharusnya ini menjadi pengalaman pertama yang akan ia kenang sepanjang hidupnya? Tetapi kenapa harus sesakit ini?

Setetes cairan bening jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya. Namun ia sama sekali tak berniat menghentikan aktivitasnya dan segera menghapus cairan hangat itu, _toh _Siwon juga tidak melihatnya. Ia terus menggerakkan kepalanya demi mendengar Siwon memanggil namanya semakin keras. Baru setelah ia merasakan milik Siwon menegang sempurna di dalam mulut mungilnya, ia segera menarik kepalanya untuk kemudian mendapati _namja _tampan itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh nafsu.

Yesung menarik sudut bibirnya. Dengan gerakan yang sengaja dibuat menggoda, ia menjatuhkan dirinya pangkuan Siwon yang sudah lebih dulu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk menyandar pada kepala _bed _di belakangnya.

"Apa kau yakin kita tidak perlu melanjutkannya sekarang?" Yesung bertanya seraya mengecupi bibir Siwon.

"Darimana kau belajar menggoda seperti ini, huh?" balas Siwon sambil mengusap punggung dengan gerakan _sedutive_, membuat _namja _manis di atas pangkuannya itu menggelinjang geli, "Tsk, kau memang sangat sensitif," bisiknya sembari memberikan hisapan kecil di dagu Yesung, membuat wajah tanpa cela itu kembali dibasahi oleh salivanya.

"Arhh!" Yesung memekik tertahan ketika merasakan satu jari Siwon tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke dalam _hole_-nya.

"Kau yang memintanya, bukan?" Siwon kembali berbisik sambil menggerakkan jari tengahnya keluar masuk sebelum kemudian ia menambahkan satu jari telunjuk, membuat Yesung mendesah nikmat ketika ia berhasil menemukan titik sensitif di dalam sana.

"Ke-keluarkan!" ujar Yesung sedikit terbata, membuat Siwon sedikit mengangkat alisnya.

"Huh?"

"Aku ingin melakukannya sekarang," jawab Yesung dengan napas yang kembali terengah.

"Kau akan kesakitan kalau langsung melakukannya sekarang, Yesung-ah. Kita harus melakukan persiapan dulu, kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak butuh persiapan," sahut Yesung sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dari pangkuan Siwon, membuat kedua jari _namja _tampan itu mau tak mau keluar dari _hole_-nya.

Siwon hanya menghela napas sambil memandangi Yesung yang tengah memposisikan dirinya di atas miliknya yang memang sudah menengang sempurna sejak tadi. Dengan bertumpu pada kedua bahunya, perlahan Yesung kembali menjatuhkan dirinya hingga membuat milik Siwon tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam tubuh _namja _manis itu, membuat keduanya melenguh bersamaan menikmati sensasi yang baru pertama kali mereka rasakan.

Sampai beberapa detik selanjutnya mereka tetap berada dalam posisi yang sama. Awalnya Siwon berpikir Yesung tengah membiasakan diri dengan miliknya yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar, namun semakin ia perhatikan, sepertinya guratan kesakitan di wajah _namja _manis itu bukan disebabkan oleh apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Siwon kembali bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tangan kanannya yang tadinya berada di pinggang Yesung beralih menyentuh wajah _namja _manis tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Yesung menjawab sambil mulai berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kembali dengan bertumpu pada bahu Siwon, ia mengangkat tubuhnya sebelum kemudian kembali menjatuhkannya hingga milik Siwon terasa menumbuk titik terdalamnya.

"Engh.." Yesung merintih tertahan. Rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi di dadanya membuat kenikmatan yang seharusnya ia rasakan seolah tertelan oleh rasa sakitnya.

Bruk.

Tiba-tiba Siwon mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan menjatuhkannya di atas tempat tidur, membuat dirinya kini beralih menindih tubuh mungil tersebut. Tak memberikan kesempatan untuk si _namja _manis tersadar dari keterkejutannya, ia langsung menggerakkan miliknya dengan tempo cepat di dalam tubuh Yesung.

"Ahhh.. Siwonahh.." Yesung kembali mendesah keras ketika merasakan milik Siwon menyentuh prostatnya berkali-kali, sejenak ia seakan melupakan rasa sesak yang sebenarnya masih menginvasi dada bagian kanannya.

"Sempit sekali ahh.." Siwon melenguh sambil terus menggerakkan miliknya semakin cepat, berusaha meraih puncak kenikmatan dari kegiatan yang tengah mereka lakukan. Miliknya semakin membesar di dalam tubuh Yesung, membuat di sana terasa begitu sempit hingga dinding rektum _namja _manis itu seolah mencengkeram miliknya dengan kuat.

Kedua tangan mungil Yesung mencengkeram erat _bed cover _di bawahnya ketika merasakan milik Siwon seakan memenuhi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Perutnya terasa mengeras, menandakan ia hampir mencapai puncaknya.

Melihat kejantanan Yesung semakin menegang dan mulai berkedut, Siwon segera menggenggam milik Yesung dan mengocoknya seirama dengan gerakan yang ia lakukan untuk membantu kekasihnya itu lebih cepat mencapai klimaksnya.

"Siwonhhh!" Yesung berteriak keras bersamaan dengan cairannya yang keluar membasahi tangan dan perut Siwon. Tak berselang lama, hanya dengan beberapa kali tusukan Siwon pun mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Yesung, tentu saja dengan menyerukan namasi _namja _manis yang berada di bawahnya.

"Ahh.." Yesung melenguh pelan ketika Siwon mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam _hole_-nya. Ia masih memejamkan kedua matanya seraya berusaha mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tersengal.

Siwon membaringkan dirinya di samping Yesung, menarik napas dalam beberapa kali sebelum kemudian ia mengubah posisinya menghadap ke samping, menarik Yesung yang masih berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya, membawa tubuh mungil yang dibanjiri oleh keringat itu tenggelam ke dalam dekapannya.

"Mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi?" Siwon bertanya seraya mengecupi bahu Yesung dengan lembut.

Yesung menggeleng kecil, "Sungguh tidak ada apa-apa," ia menjawab tanpa membuka kedua matanya. Napasnya masih sedikit terengah. Sesak di dadanya tak lagi terasa –entah sejak berapa saat yang lalu. Ia seolah tak mengingat apapun ketika tadi Siwon memasuki tubuhnya.

"Aku mungkin memang bukan kekasih yang paling pengertian di dunia, tapi aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk percaya bahwa kau sungguh baik-baik saja,"

Yesung tersenyum miris dalam hati. Sejak meninggalnya sang _umma, _ia tak pernah benar-benar mempercayai siapapun selama hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah percaya sepenuhnya pada orang lain, bahkan pada Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di sampingnya selama belasan tahun. Ia selalu beranggapan bahwa semua orang yang bersikap baik padanya pasti memiliki maksud tertentu di balik itu semua. Hingga saat ini pun ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa jatuh dengan begitu mudah ke dalam pesona seorang Choi Siwon.

Ucapan Cho Kyuhyun kembali menari di dalam ingatannya. Sungguh ia sama sekali tidak ingin mempercayainya. Hatinya menolak untuk percaya bahwa _namja _yang berada di sampingnya ini tengah menggunakan cintanya untuk membalas dendam pada Jung Soyeon. Namun jika mengingat dulu Choi Siwon pernah memaksanya untuk kembali ke keluarga Kim, bukankah sekarang semuanya justru menjadi jelas? Ia tentu tidak akan berguna untuk Siwon jika ia pergi meninggalkan keluarga itu.

Hanya Choi Siwon yang ia ijinkan untuk melihat sisi lemah dari dirinya. Hanya keberadaan Siwon yang mampu membuat ia bertahan dari rasa sakitnya di saat biasanya tubuhnya menyerah dengan begitu mudah. Hanya _namja _tampan itu yang mampu membuat dadanya terasa sesak di saat ia tidak sedang menangis. Dan hanya _namja _itu juga yang bisa membuat rasa sakit itu menghilang entah kemana hanya dalam hitungan menit.

Bolehkan ia lebih percaya pada hatinya dibandingkan dengan kenyataan yang terpampang dengan begitu jelas di hadapannya?

"Yesung-ah?"

Yesung tersadar dari pikirannya ketika merasakan jemari Siwon menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, kembali mendapati sang _namja _tampan memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Siwon _hyung_.."

"Hm?"

"_Saranghae_,"

Kali ini ia memperhatikan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ada yang aneh dengan raut wajah Siwon ketika ia mengucapkan kata itu. Atau selama ini memang selalu seperti itu?

"_Nado_,"

_Nado_?

Ya, hanya itu jawaban yang Siwon berikan setiap kali ia mengucapkan kata cinta. Sebelumnya ia selalu berpikir bahwa 'Aku juga' dengan 'Aku juga mencintaimu' memiliki arti yang sama. Namun kini ia menyadari perbedaannya. Belum pernah sekali pun ia mendengar Siwon membalas ucapan cintanya dengan kalimat yang sama. Siwon tidak pernah berkata bahwa _namja _tampan itu mencintainya. Apa memang selama ini benar-benar tak ada cinta untuknya?

"Kau melamun lagi, eh? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan? Sesuatu mengganggumu?"

Namun perhatian itu selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ia suka cara Siwon berbicara padanya. Ia suka cara Siwon menyentuh wajah dan menggenggam jemarinya dengan lembut. Entah bagaimana itu membuatnya merasa begitu dicintai.

Hanya Siwon yang mampu membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Hanya _namja _itu yang bisa membuat ia merasa benar-benar bahagia hanya dengan alasan yang terbilang bodoh. Jika memang itu semua hanya sebuah kepura-puraan, bukankah tidak apa-apa? _Toh _setidaknya ia tetap bisa merasakan perasaan itu ketika Siwon berada di sampingnya. Ia hanya perlu berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun, kan? Bukankah itu mudah?

"Besok… antar aku ke Incheon, ya?"

Siwon sedikit mengangkat alisnya mendengar ucapan Yesung, "Huh?"

"Aku ingin mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuaku, dan aku ingin kau yang menemaniku,"

Siwon menatap Yesung yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya, mencoba menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa mungkin sikap aneh Yesung ini berhubungan dengan orang tuanya?

"Kau mau, kan?" Yesung kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Besok pagi aku akan mengantarmu ke sana," jawab Siwon seraya tersenyum.

Yesung ikut tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali membenamkan kepalanya di dalam dekapan Siwon, mengusapkan wajahnya dengan dada bidang _namja _tampan itu.

"Kedinginan?" tebak Siwon.

Yesung mengangguk kecil, membuat Siwon terkekeh pelan. _Namja _tampan itu lantas menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya.

"Selamat malam," ia berucap seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon memasukkan kedua tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan ke dalam mantelnya, mencoba mengurangi rasa dingin dari salju yang terus berjatuhan mengenai tubuhnya. Beberapa langkah di depannya, Kim Yesung tengah berlutut di antara makam Mr. dan Mrs. Kim sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada –berdoa. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit ia dan Yesung berada di sana, namun tampaknya _namja _manis itu sama sekali belum berniat untuk pergi.

Angin musim dingin lagi-lagi bertiup cukup kencang, membuat tubuh kekarnya kembali menggigil kedinginan. Demamnya yang belum sempat sembuh total sepertinya justru semakin memburuk sekarang. Saat terbangun tadi pagi sebenarnya ia sudah merasa tubuhnya belum benar-benar membaik, tapi karena malam sebelumnya ia sudah berjanji akan mengantar Yesung, jadi di sinilah ia sekarang, memaksakan diri menemani _namja _manis itu ke salah satu desa di daerah Incheon. Tapi setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik daripada sakit yang ia rasakan ketika melihat Yesung dalam keadaan kacau seperti tadi malam.

"Siwon _hyung_," panggil Yesung seraya menolehkan kepalanya.

"_Nde_?" jawab Siwon sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya, memberikan isyarat pada Siwon agar mendekat.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Siwon seraya berlutut mensejajarkan dirinya di samping Yesung.

Yesung menggeleng sembari tersenyum tipis. Ia lantas mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Siwon.

"Desa ini adalah tempat kelahiran _umma_. _Umma _bilang _umma _dan _appa _memiliki banyak kenangan yang indah di desa ini, itulah kenapa mereka meminta untuk dimakamkan di sini ketika mereka meninggal. Akhirnya sekarang mereka bisa bertemu lagi, mereka pasti merasa sangat bahagia,"

"Kau merindukan mereka, eh?" tanya Siwon seraya mengusap rambut Yesung dengan lembut.

"Apa tuan sok tahu sepertimu akan percaya kalau aku mengatakan aku tidak merindukan orang tuaku?" Yesung balik bertanya sambil memicingkan matanya menatap Siwon.

Siwon terkekeh pelan, "Mereka pasti juga merindukanmu. Meskipun mereka tidak ada di sini sekarang, setidaknya kau tahu bahwa mereka sangat mencintaimu. Bukankah itu jauh lebih baik daripada mereka ada di sini tetapi mereka tidak menganggapmu ada?"

Senyuman di wajah Yesung langsung memudar mendengar ucapan Siwon, membuat si _namja _tampan kembali mengangkat alisnya.

"_Waeyo_?"

Yesung menggeleng cepat, "_Anni_. _Kajja _kita pulang, aku tidak mau mati kedinginan di sini," ujarnya seraya menarik tangan Siwon, namun seketika matanya melebar begitu merasakan jemari dalam genggamannya terasa hangat.

"_Hyung_, kau masih demam?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu memperlakukan aku seperti seorang wanita," ujar Siwon seraya memutar bola matanya.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Setelah sampai di Seoul, kau harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit! Biar aku yang menyetir," gerutunya sambil menarik tangan Siwon meninggalkan area pemakaman itu.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Apa kau yakin tadi kau sudah mengisi bensinnya?" Yesung bertanya pada Siwon seraya terus memutar kunci mobilnya, namun lagi-lagi ia harus menghela napas kesal karena mobil itu tetap tidak mau menyala.

"Kau bisa melihat sendiri jarum di depanmu itu menunjukkan kata 'fuel', kan?" Siwon membalas dengan kedua mata tertutup. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa begitu berat, dan salju yang turun semakin deras di luar sana tampaknya sama sekali tidak terlihat membantu.

Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Tapi kenapa tidak mau menyala? Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!"

Siwon menggeleng pelan, "Aku juga tidak tahu, Yesung-ah. Kenapa kita tidak mencoba menghubungi Donghae?"

"Di sini sama sekali tidak ada jaringan. Pasti karena badai saljunya lebat sekali," ujar Yesung sambil menatap miris ponsel berwarna merah di tangannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lebih baik kita menunggu sampai ada orang yang melewati tempat ini,"

"Kau pikir siapa yang akan pergi ke tempat seperti ini saat badai salju?" sahut Yesung, "Haiz! Seharusnya tadi aku tidak mengajakmu ke sini. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau masih sakit?" tanyanya panik.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yesung-ah. Sudah aku bilang jangan memperlakukan aku seperti seorang wanita. Aku tidak selemah dirimu, kau tahu?"

"Kau pikir siapa yang sedang kau bodohi? Wajahmu sangat pucat, _hyung_! Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit! Atau paling tidak kita harus berada di dalam ruangan yang hangat, bukan terjebak di tengah hujan salju seperti ini!" seru Yesung masih dengan nada panik.

"Sudahlah, aku akan baik-baik saja,"

"Aku akan keluar mencari bantuan!" ujar Yesung seraya membuka pintu mobilnya, namun Siwon lebih dulu menahan tangannya dengan cepat.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus keluar dan mencari bantuan! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu terjebak di sini dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini!" jawab Yesung sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Siwon, namun _namja _tampan itu justru menahan tangannya semakin kuat.

"Apa kau tidak melihat saljunya lebat sekali? Kau bisa mati, Kim Yesung!"

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus melihatmu kesakitan tanpa bisa melakukan apapun!" seru Yesung membuat mata Siwon melebar.

"Jangan bicara bodoh, Kim Yesung," ujar Siwon dengan suara lirih.

"Bagiku Siwon _hyung _jauh lebih penting dibandingkan dengan apapun. Melihatmu kesakitan tanpa bisa melakukan apapun akan sangat menyiksaku. Jadi aku mohon biarkan aku keluar mencari bantuan, _hyung_.." Yesung menatap Siwon dengan pandangan memohon.

Siwon terpaku. Tanpa sadar genggamannya pada tangan Yesung perlahan merenggang, memberikan kesempatan pada _namja _manis itu untuk melepaskan tangannya.

Yesung tersenyum senang. Ia bergegas membuka pintu mobilnya dan beranjak turun sebelum kemudian tangan Siwon kembali menahannya.

"Kau juga sangat penting bagiku. Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu mempertaruhkan nyawamu demi aku?" ujar Siwon membuat Yesung tercengang, "Masuklah. Aku tidak mau kau sakit," ia kembali berkata seraya menarik Yesung masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera mengunci pintunya.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja di dalam sini. Sepertinya aku juga menyimpan selimut di dalam mobil ini. Jadi lebih baik kita menunggu sampai hujan saljunya berhenti, kemudian kita bisa mencari bantuan bersama-sama," ucap Siwon seraya tersenyum.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi. Lebih baik kita pindah ke belakang. Aku rasa di situ akan lebih nyaman," Siwon kembali berujar seraya melompat ke jok belakang. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Yesung agar mengikutinya.

Yesung pun akhirnya menurut. Ia pindah ke belakang dan duduk di samping Siwon sementara _namja _tampan itu sibuk mencari sesuatu di belakang jok.

"Haiz! Kenapa selimut ini kecil sekali," gerutu Siwon sambil menatap kesal selimut berwarna biru di tangannya.

"Kau saja yang memakainya. Aku ini berdarah panas, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," ujar Yesung seraya tersenyum.

"Aku punya ide yang lebih baik. Kemarilah!" ucap Siwon sambil menepuk pahanya, membuat Yesung menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Huh?"

"Haiz, kau ini lambat sekali!" Siwon berdecak. Ia kemudian mengangkat pinggang Yesung dan meletakkan _namja _manis itu di atas pangkuannya. Ck, bahkan dengan tenaga yang tidak telalu kuat seperti ini pun ternyata tubuh Yesung masih terasa ringan untuknya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Yesung dengan mata membulat.

"Seperti ini akan terasa jauh lebih hangat," ujar Siwon sembari menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Yesung.

Wajah Yesung seketika memerah, "Dasar!" serunya sambil memukul lengan Siwon pelan.

Siwon tersenyum seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yesung, "Terjebak di sini selama satu minggu pun sepertinya kita akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya seraya mengecup bibir Yesung, membuat wajah manis kekasihnya itu semakin merona.

Yesung balas tersenyum seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Siwon, "Aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau tetap berada di sampingku,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Siwon sembari mengusap helaian rambut Yesung dengan lembut.

Yesung mengangguk kecil.

Siwon tertawa pelan, "Jangan pernah mencoba mengorbankan apapun untukku,"

"_Wae_?"

"Apa kau lupa? '_Namja' _di dalam hubungan kita adalah aku. Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan sesuatu yang membuat aku merasa seperti seorang wanita. Itu sangat melukai harga diriku, kau tahu?"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan seenaknya seperti itu? Aku juga _namja, _kau lupa?"

"Uh huh? Kau lupa, _namja _di dalam hubungan seperti ini seharusnya memasuki, bukan dimasuki. Bukankah apa yang kita lakukan tadi malam sudah sangat jelas? Atau kita perlu melakukannya lagi?" ucap Siwon seraya mengusap paha Yesung yang masih terbalut celana _jeans_.

"Yah!" Yesung berseru sambil memukul tangan Siwon, "Wajahmu masih tampak pucat, tapi kenapa kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit, huh?"

"Itu karena kau ada di sini bersamaku,"

Siwon meraih wajah Yesung sebelum kemudian mengecup bibir tipis kekasihnya itu sedikit lebih lama.

"_Hyung_.." panggil Yesung setelah Siwon melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hm?"

"Besok hari ulang tahunku,"

"_Mwo_?" Siwon tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku yang 22,"

"Ah," Siwon mengangguk kecil, "Kau menginginkan hadiah dariku?"

"_Anni_. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat, kalau kau sudah sembuh,"

"_Geurae_. Kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Siwon sambil mengusap-usapkan dagunya pada bahu Yesung.

"Kau ingat tempat dimana kita bertemu pertama kali?"

Siwon tampak berpikir sejenak, "Tempat dimana kau memohon padaku untuk menyelamatkanmu dari orang-orang yang mengejarmu itu?"

Yesung mengangguk, "Di dekat gang kecil itu ada sebuah resort, aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunku bersamamu di sana. Kau mau, kan?"

"Apa yang akan aku dapatkan kalau aku menemanimu ke sana?"

Yesung memutar bola matanya bosan, "Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan tulus, huh?"

Siwon tertawa seraya mencubit hidung Yesung gemas, "_Arraseo_. Besok aku akan menemanimu ke sana. Sekarang lebih baik kita tidur. Kau ingin aku cepat sembuh, kan?"

Yesung tersenyum senang, "_Gomawo_," ucapnya sembari menyamankan dirinya di dalam dekapan Siwon.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Kalian berdua membuatku benar-benar cemas, kalian tahu? Aku mencoba menghubungi ponsel kalian tapi semuanya berada di luar jangkauan! Aku kira terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kalian!"

Siwon dan Yesung memutar bola matanya bersamaan menanggapi ucapan yang sama kembali keluar dari mulut Lee Donghae entah untuk yang keberapa puluh kalinya. Mereka bahkan tidak sanggup lagi menghitung sudah berapa kali Lee Donghae mengatakan kalimat yang sama sejak _namja _tampan itu menjemput mereka dari Incheon tadi pagi.

"Kalau kami menemukan cara untuk menghubungimu, kami tidak mungkin lebih memilih untuk terjebak di desa itu semalaman," jawab Siwon kesal.

"Bukankah yang penting sekarang kami sudah berada di sini dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja?" sambung Yesung, "Siwon _hyung _bahkan sudah tidak demam lagi,"

"Ah, _geurae_. Lain kali silahkan ulangi lagi pergi tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dulu," ujar Donghae sarkatis.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Donghae-ya," gerutu Siwon bosan.

Yesung tertawa kecil, "Donghae _hyung_, daripada marah-marah terus seperti itu, bukankah lebih baik kau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna? Membuatkan sup rumput laut untukku, misalnya,"

"Huh?" Donghae menautkan alisnya.

"Hari ini Yesung ulang tahun," sahut Siwon.

"_Jinjjayo_?" seru Donghae dengan mata melebar.

Yesung mengangguk, "Hari ini aku resmi 22 tahun!" jawabnya bersemangat.

"Kyaaa!" Donghae langsung melompat ke samping Yesung, "Aww kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang _namja _berusia 22 tahun!" ujarnya gemas sambil mencubit kedua pipi Yesung.

"Tingkahmu juga tidak terlihat seperti seorang _namja _berusia 24 tahun, Donghae-ssi," sahut Siwon yang langsung disambut lirikan tajam dari Donghae.

Drrt.. drtt..

Siwon yang tadinya berniat menggoda Donghae lebih jauh langsung mengurungkan niatnya begitu ponsel di dalam sakunya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

_Bisakah kita bertemu sekarang, Siwon-ssi?  
__Ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan.  
Ah, jangan memberitahu Yesung kalau aku menghubungimu._

_Cho Kyuhyun._

Siwon mengangkat alisnya membaca pesan yang diterimanya. Jika itu benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa mereka harus merahasiakannya dari Yesung? Ia tidak merasa memiliki urusan pribadi yang harus dibicarakan dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Yesung-ah!" panggil Siwon membuat Yesung yang hampir saja menghilang di balik pintu dapur bersama Donghae langsung menoleh.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Aku harus pergi. Kau bisa datang ke resort itu sendirian, kan? Aku akan menemuimu di sana,"

Yesung mengangguk kecil, "Tidak masalah. Tapi kau pasti akan datang, kan?"

"Aku pasti akan datang. Aku pergi dulu!" seru Siwon seraya bergegas keluar dari rumahnya.

"Hati-hati, _hyung_!"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"_Kamsahamnida_," Cho Kyuhyun berucap seraya mengembaikan buku menu kepada seorang pelayan di sampingnya setelah sebelumnya ia memesan dua minuman untuknya dan juga Siwon.

Si pelayan membungkukkan badannya sekilas sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan dua _namja _tampan itu.

"Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktumu untuk bertemu denganku," ujar Kyuhyun seraya beralih menatap Siwon yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau bilang ingin membicarakan hal penting, kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Apa kau masih mengingatku?"

Siwon tampak sedikit mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, tapi _toh _ia tetap menjawabnya, "Tentu saja. Sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu, kan?"

"Saat kau menjemput Yesung di universitas beberapa bulan yang lalu?"

Siwon mengangguk.

"Itu bukan pertemuan pertama kita, Siwon-ssi," ucap Kyuhyun, membuat Siwon kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Usia kita sama, kan? Aku yakin kau pasti masih mengingatnya meskipun mungkin tidak terlalu jelas. 18 tahun yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang datang ke rumah keluarga Kim untuk mencari _umma_-nya. Aku tentu tidak perlu menyebutkan siapa nama anak itu, kan?"

Siwon melebarkan kedua matanya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Aku melihatmu bertemu dengan Jung Soyeon sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Cukup sulit memang, tapi akhirnya aku berhasil mencari tahu apa hubungan kalian berdua. Kau tentu lebih tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kan? Jadi aku tidak perlu menceritakan apa yang berhasil aku dapatkan padamu,"

Siwon tersenyum tipis, "Ah, sepertinya memang tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan dengan uang. Jadi kau sudah tahu semuanya mengenai aku dan Jung Soyeon?"

"Aku bahkan tahu kau mendekati Yesung hanya untuk menggunakannya sebagai alat membalas dendam,"

Siwon tertawa kecil seraya membuang pandangannya kearah lain, tidak ingin membiarkan Kyuhyun melihat kegugupan di raut wajahnya, "Dan kau pasti akan mengatakan semuanya pada Yesung, kan?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Yesung," ujar Kyuhyun membuat senyuman di wajah Siwon langsung memudar.

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah lebih dulu menceritakan semuanya pada Yesung sebelum aku memutuskan untuk mengatakannya padamu,"

"Jadi maksudmu Yesung sudah tahu?" Siwon bertanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan dalam raut wajahnya.

"Biar aku tebak, Yesung pasti berpura-pura bahwa dia belum mengetahui apapun, kan?"

Siwon terdiam. Dadanya tiba-tiba bergemuruh. Ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari yang berani ia perkirakan.

"Kapan kau memberitahu Yesung?" Siwon kembali bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Dua hari yang lalu,"

Hati Siwon mencelos. Jadi ini alasan kenapa dua hari yang lalu Yesung pulang dalam keadaan kacau seperti itu?

"Kau salah menggunakan umpan, Siwon-ssi," ujar Kyuhyun membuat Siwon yang sempat menunduk beberapa saat kembali menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menggunakan Yesung bukan cara yang seharusnya kau pilih untuk menghancurkan Jung Soyeon,"

"Karena menghancurkan Yesung sama artinya dengan aku membantu Jung Soyeon itu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan?"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum tipis, "Bukan hanya itu saja. Kau memilih senjata yang salah. Kau memilih senjata yang terlalu rapuh bahkan sebelum kau sempat untuk menggunakannya,"

Siwon berdecak, "Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain teka-teki, Kyuhyun-ssi,"

"Aku sudah tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi padamu dan Jung Soyeon. Mulai dari kau yang lahir tanpa seorang ayah sampai akhirnya Jung Soyeon meninggalkanmu dan kau diasuh oleh sebuah keluarga yang juga cukup kaya. Aku mengerti alasan mengapa kau sangat ingin menghancurkan Jung Soyeon. Tapi kau salah jika kau berpikir kau adalah satu-satunya korban di sini,"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam, membiarkan _namja _berkulit pucat itu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Delapan belas tahun yang lalu, Jung Soyeon menyelamatkan Lee Shinyeong dari sebuah kecelakaan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana persisnya sampai akhirnya Kim Youngmin dan Lee Shinyeong mengijinkan Jung Soyeon untuk tinggal di rumah itu. Awalnya Jung Soyeon bersikap sangat baik. Kim Yesung yang saat itu baru berusia sekitar 3 tahun bahkan seperti langsung jatuh cinta padanya,"

Cerita Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak ketika seorang pelayan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan membawa pesanan mereka. Baru setelah pelayan itu pergi, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Hubungan mereka sangat dekat. Aku juga sedikit heran saat hari itu Kim Youngmin memutuskan untuk menikahi Jung Soyeon dan Lee Shinyeong sama sekali tidak terlihat menentangnya. Yesung juga terlihat sangat mendukung pernikahan itu, karena dia berpikir pasti akan sangat menyenangkan mempunyai dua _umma _yang akan selalu menemaninya."

"Hubungan baik itu berlangsung cukup lama, sampai sekitar satu tahun setelah Jung Soyeon melahirkan Kim Kibum. Hingga akhirnya hari itu, saat ulang tahun Yesung yang kelima, dia, Jung Soyeon dan Lee shinyeong mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan ke Pyongchang-gun. Lee Shinyeong meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Tidak ada satu pun saksi mata yang tahu bagaimana persisnya kecelakaan itu terjadi. Hanya Yesung yang terus meneus mengatakan bahwa Jung Soyeon yang telah membunuh _umma_-nya,"

Mata Siwon sedikit melebar. Cerita Kyuhyun membuat teka-teki yang selama ini menjadi tanda tanya dalam kepalanya mulai terlihat jelas. Semua memang tidak sesederhana yang ia bayangkan.

"Tidak ada satu pun orang yang mempercayai Yesung. Tidak ada yang percaya bahkan ketika dia terus menangis dan mengatakan Jung Soyeon yang telah membunuh _umma_-nya. Mereka semua, termasuk Kim Youngmin, menganggap itu hanya semacam pelampiasan anak kecil yang belum siap kehilangan _umma_-nya. Sampai akhirnya Yesung menyerah. Dia tidak mau berbicara lagi dan terus mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya,"

"Dan kau percaya bahwa Jung Soyeon yang memanipulasi kecelakaan itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Yesung mungkin memang baru berusia lima tahun saat itu. Tapi aku mengenal Yesung lebih dari siapapun. Dia tidak akan membenci orang lain tanpa alasan, terlebih orang yang sangat dia sayangi. Tapi sejak kejadian itu, sikap Yesung pada Jung Soyeon benar-benar berubah drastis, begitu juga sebaliknya. Jung Soyeon hanya akan bersikap baik pada Yesung jika ada orang lain di sekitarnya, selebihnya dia akan bersikap dingin. Dari sanalah aku menyimpulkan bahwa kejadian itu memang bukan sebuah kecelakaan,"

"Tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Awalnya Jung Soyeon memang hanya bersikap dingin pada Yesung, tapi seiring Yesung beranjak dewasa, Jung Soyeon mulai mencoba menggunakan berbagai cara menyingkirkan Yesung. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, alasan Jung Soyeon ingin menyingkirkan Yesung adalah karena dia ingin menguasai seluruh aset kekayaan Kim _Group_,"

"Jung Soyeon membayar orang untuk melukai Yesung secara fisik. Tidak jarang Yesung harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari karena ulah orang suruhan Jung Soyeon. Awalnya Yesung berusaha untuk meyakinkan Kim Youngmin bahwa Jung Soyeon sedang mencoba menyingkirkannya. Tapi entah apa yang Jung Soyeon lakukan pada Kim Youngmin, tidak ada satupun ucapan Yesung yang dipercaya oleh _Appa_-nya. Kim Youngmin menganggap itu hanya bagian dari sikap kekanak-kanakan Yesung yang masih menganggap bahwa Jung Soyeon adalah penyebab kematian _umma_-nya. Dan lagi-lagi Yesung menyerah. Dia tidak pernah lagi mengatakan apapun pada _Appa _-nya ketika Jung Soyeon menyakitinya,"

"Hingga akhirnya, 4 tahun yang lalu, Yesung mengalami kecelakaan dan koma selama hampir satu bulan di rumah sakit. Dari situlah aku tahu bahwa semua yang dikatakan Yesung memang kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Tiga kali aku melihat Jung Soyeon mencoba membunuh Yesung dengan berbagai cara, tapi aku selalu berhasil menggagalkannya. Yesung melarangku untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Kim Youngmin, maka yang bisa aku lakukan setelah Yesung terbangun dari koma adalah berusaha untuk selalu berada di sampingnya untuk menjaganya. Dan kau tahu apa yang paling menyedihkan dari itu semua, Siwon-ssi?"

Siwon menggeleng kecil. Pikirannya terlalu kacau hingga ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk memikirkan apa jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan. _Toh _ia yakin Cho Kyuhyun pasti juga akan segera mengatakannya.

"Bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi, sampai detik ini, jauh di dalam hatinya Kim Yesung masih sangat menyayangi Jung Soyeon," ujar Kyuhyun membuat mata Siwon kembali melebar.

"Apa?"

"Kau pasti tidak percaya, kan? Alasan kenapa Yesung sangat membenci Jung Soyeon adalah karena dia terlalu menyayangi wanita itu. Dia pernah mengatakan padaku, bahwa kesalahan yang sangat kecil sekali pun pasti akan terasa sangat menyakitkan jika orang yang kau sayangi yang melakukannya. Yesung memang tidak pernah mengakuinya, tapi aku tahu dia masih sangat mencintai Jung Soyeon,"

Siwon tertawa hambar seraya menggeleng pelan. Ia tahu semua memang tidak mungkin sesederhana yang dulu pernah ia bayangkan. Namun ia juga tidak menyangka akan serumit ini.

"Kau tahu kenapa Yesung begitu terpukul saat Kim Youngmin meninggal?" Kyuhyun kembali memberikan pertanyaan, namun sepertinya Choi Siwon sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memberikan jawaban. Ia tahu _namja _bermata _obsidian _di hadapannya itu tengah dalam keadaan terkejut, lagi-lagi ia harus menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Karena Yesung tahu bahwa Jung Soyeon yang membunuh Kim Youngmin. Dia merasa sangat terluka karena lagi-lagi orang yang dia cintai yang melakukan kesalahan. Yesung memang merasa kehilangan atas kematian Kim Youngmin, tapi kenyataan bahwa Jung Soyeon adalah pelakunya lah yang lebih membuatnya terluka,"

"Apa benar Jung Soyeon yang membunuh Kim Youngmin?" akhirnya Siwon kembali bertanya setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan menceritakan padamu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi aku berani bersumpah atas nama Tuhan bahwa Jung Soyeon adalah penyebab utama kematian Kim Youngmin,"

Siwon kembali terdiam. Keheningan mendominasi ruangan itu selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian Cho Kyuhyun kembali berbicara.

"Apa kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya, Siwon-ssi? Orang yang kau sayangi membunuh ibumu tepat di depan matamu, tidak ada satu pun orang yang percaya padamu, bahkan ayahmu sendiri juga tidak mempercayaimu dan lebih memilih berdiri di sisi orang itu. Orang yang kau sayangi berusaha membunuhmu hanya agar kau tidak menjadi penghalang untuknya mendapatkan apa yang selama ini dikejarnya. Orang yang sangat kau sayangi membunuh ayahmu, membuat dirimu kehilangan kedua orang tuamu di tangan yang sama. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya?"

Siwon kembali menggeleng pelan, memberikan jawaban yang ia sendiri juga tidak meyakininya.

"Dan kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Yesung sekarang, ketika orang pertama yang dia percaya untuk memiliki seluruh hatinya ternyata juga hanya ingin memanfaatkannya?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" tanya Siwon membuat Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat alisnya, namun sejurus kemudian _namja _bermarga Cho itu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya terhadap Yesung, tapi meskipun kau benar-benar tidak pernah mencintainya, apa sedikit pun kau tidak merasa kasihan padanya? Setelah semua yang pernah dia lalui, apa kau tidak berpikir anak itu layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan? Apa kau sungguh harus menjadikan dia alat untuk membalas dendam pada orang yang bahkan sudah lebih dulu menyakitinya?"

"Apa jawaban yang kau harapkan?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan bahwa apa yang kau alami tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan apa yang terjadi pada Yesung. Aku tahu kalian berdua sama-sama pernah melalui saat-saat yang mungkin aku tidak akan sanggup untuk sekedar membayangkannya. Tapi di sini prioritas utamaku adalah Kim Yesung. Hal yang menjadi keinginan terbesarku adalah melihat Kim Yesung bahagia,"

"Kenapa kau tidak segera mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?"

"Aku ingin kau pergi dari kehidupan Kim Yesung,"

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

Halo aku balik lagi setelah sekian lama (?) \^o^/  
Apa masih ada yang nunggu ff ini?

Aku berusaha keras (?) nulis chapter ini disela-sela kesibukan yang ada  
Makasih buat yang selalu ngingetin aku buat update :')  
Chapter ini ada sekitar 6k word, maaf ya kalo pada mabok bacanya  
Anggap aja ini bonus (?) karena update nya lama, dan aku masih belum tau kapan bisa update lagi orz  
Aku lagi kena wb kayaknya, jadi mian ya kalo chapter ini ancur banget *bow*

Waks iya di chapter ini ada gituannya xD  
Saya tau itu sama sekali ngga hot, soalnya saya memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi spesialis dalam bidang itu m(_ _)m  
Sebenernya aku bikin itu buat lebih memberikan penekanan (?) ke perasaan Yesung sama Siwon  
Banyak hal yang aku sampaikan di scene itu, tapi kalo ngga ngena di hati pemirsa ya maaf deh ya lol

Okesip! aku tau ini makin rumit dan belibet banget  
Tapi, masihkah ada yg bersedia review? ^^


End file.
